It's Never Too Late
by donna79
Summary: Jacob kisses Bella in the woods during Eclipse.  It forces her to think of her feelings for Edward and Jacob.  Which will she choose?
1. New Developments

**Story Title: It's Never Too Late**

**Summary: Jake kisses Bella in the woods during Eclipse. It forces her to think of her feelings for Edward, and Jacob. Which will she choose?**

**I got this idea when I was listening the song What About Now by Daughtry. I had originally planned this to be a oneshot. But, I'd be more than happy to accommodate to your needs if you would like it to be more. I'm open to ideas. Just let me know.**

**A big shout out goes to the most awesome beta in the world. Miss Layla, you rock girl!**

It was just the two of them. That had been happening less and less since Edward had come back. Edward had been watching her like a hawk since all of this had started. Jake hadn't been alone with her at the party at the Cullen's, no one would leave them alone. Embry and Quil had had enough sense to leave them alone. But not Edward, or Alice. That was the night everything had changed for them. Victoria was back, and this time, Edward was the one vowing revenge.

He couldn't understand why Bella had gone back to him. It was like the eight months that he was gone hadn't mattered. She had forgotten Jacob for the entire summer. The first time he had seen her was the day he went to her school to confront Edward.

He liked doing things to piss Edward off. It had surprised him when Bella had hopped on the back of his bike, without even saying anything to Edward. Things had been good for a while. Then the newborns had made themselves known, and things had tailspinned.

Quil and Embry were worried about him. They liked Bella, but they didn't like that she was willing to put Jake in danger by always running to him when things with Edward got bad.

"She's messing with your head, man. She's in love with him, and yet she keeps coming back to you." Quil had said to him the other day.

"I love her. I can't tell her to stay away." Jake said, shaking his head.

"Then ask her to choose. She'll more than likely choose you." Embry said, joining the conversation.

"You would think so. But he has a hold on her even I can't break."

"You're not even going to try?" Embry asked, giving him a quizzical look.

"You're just going to stand by and let the leech win?" Quil asked in shock.

"It has to be her decision."

"I think Em's right. You should talk to her. It can't hurt."

XXXX

Jacob was giving her the same look he had given her in the woods, the day she had come back from Italy. He was pleading, begging her to reconsider her decision to be with Edward. She didn't like that she had to keep reminding him that she was with Edward, and that she loved him. Granted, she had feelings for Jacob too, but it was not love.

The love she had for Edward was pure, unadulterated, passion. What she felt for Jacob was adoration, kindness, friendship. Those were two completely different things. He had to see that. As he turned to walk away from her, she knew that she was hurting him. It was killing her inside that she couldn't give him what he wanted.

"Jacob?" she said, just loud enough to get his attention.

"What, Bella?" he asked, half turning to face her.

"Can you do something for me?"

"Anything." he said, giving her a half smile.

"Come back to me. I couldn't live with myself if I lost you today." she said with a sigh.

He turned completely around, and was in front of her in two strides.

"Do you like torturing me?" he asked, glaring down at her.

"It hurts me more than you will ever know." she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Don't cry." he said, pulling her to him.

"Can you do something else for me?"

"What now?" he asked with a laugh.

"Kiss me."

His eyes met hers, giving her a quizzical look.

"It's just that, I want to give you something. Even if I can't give myself all of you."

"Is that all that I am worthy of? I don't want just part of you, Bells. I want all of you."

"Either kiss me now, or I'm going to kiss you."

He shook his head, as he leaned down to brush his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She sighed against his lips, as she leaned up to apply more pressure to the kiss. A fire was building inside of her that she had never felt before. She couldn't explain it. She shouldn't be feeling like this.

Everything inside of her screamed at her to pull away. She couldn't force herself to do it. She'd had her feelings for Jacob all wrong. Adoration, kindness, and friendship, yes. But she loved him too. A part of her always had. This kiss was bringing all of those feelings to the surface. Love always outweighed passion. Passion was fleeting, but love, real love, was always there. It never left.

Jacob tenderly caressed her arm, as he ran his fingers up her body to rest his hand on her cheek. Bella held her breath, as he slowly pulled away. His other hand came to the other side of her face. She leaned into the touch with, her eyes still closed.

"Thank you." he said, just above a whisper.

Her eyes shot open, to see him staring at her sadly.

"You're welcome." she said, giving him a small smile.

"I should get you up the mountain. Edward is probably worried."

He picked her up gently, and she tucked her head against his neck. He carried her up the mountain without saying another word. Snow was swirling around them, making her shiver. Jacob tightened his hold on her as he ran faster than she had seen him run before.

Edward was waiting for them outside the tent. If he knew about the kiss, he wasn't letting on. Maybe Jacob was keeping it to himself. Whatever his motivations, Bella was grateful. She wanted to be the one to tell Edward what had happened.

"Thank you, Jacob. I am forever in your debt."

"I didn't do this for you. I did this for her." Jacob said, setting Bella down.

"Thank you just the same." Edward said with a nod.

"I need to get back. I'll see the two of you tomorrow."

"Bye, Jake." Bella said, giving him a smile.

"Goodbye, Jacob." Edward said, giving him a smile of his own.

Jacob looked over his shoulder before walking down the incline. He wished he hadn't. Edward had Bella pulled close to him, whispering in her ear. And yet, her eyes were fixed on him. He turned his attention back to the task at hand. He needed to get back to the meadow. He would be able to get his bearings when he wasn't so close to Bella. Something about being close to her, always undid him lately. How do you tell you're best friend that you've imprinted on them? Especially, when the said best friend was in a relationship with his immortal enemy?

XXXXX

Jacob heard a howl, making him bolt upright in bed. That was the call of one of his friends in trouble. He phased, without even bothering to grab a change of clothes.

_What's going on?_ he thought, to no one in particular.

_It's Bella. She needs you._ Seth said in a panicked voice.

_Jacob are you sure you want to do this?_ Embry asked, joining the conversation.

_I can't not go. Grab me a change of clothes and meet me up there, Embry._ he thought before jumping through his open window.

Less than five minutes later he was standing outside the tent. Embry came up behind him, as Seth watched them.

"Here. Do you want me to stay?" Embry asked, lying the clothes on a low branch of a nearby tree.

Jacob shook his head as he changed. Edward stuck his head out of the tent when he heard them.

"You are not wanted here. Go home, Jacob." he said in a stern voice.

"So you would rather she get hypothermia? Let me in." Jacob said, leaning down so that he could get in.

"Let him in." Bella said from inside the tent.

Edward gave him a hard look before stepping aside. Jacob had to give him some credit. Like Jacob, Edward would do anything for Bella. Jacob stepped inside the tent, taking in his surroundings. There wasn't even a space heater. He shook his head as he took Bella in.

She had to have to been wearing three layers of clothes underneath the sleeping bag, yet she was in the fetal position shaking like a leaf.

"I'm here now. You'll be warm in a minute." Jacob said, leaning down to unzip the sleeping bag.

"You can't keep her warm from the outside?" Edward asked, watching him.

"Do you want her to lose her toes? It will be easier if I'm right next to her. Bells, take off all but the bottom layer of clothes. You're going to roast if you don't."

He helped her take off her jacket, then her sweatshirt, leaving her in a thin t-shirt. She gave him a grateful smile before stopping him.

"I can do the rest." She said, struggling underneath the sleeping bag.

A pair of sweatpants, and a pair jeans were added to the pile, leaving her in the t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants.

"That's everything. You can get in now." she said, opening the sleeping bag for Jacob.

Edward watched them, not saying a word. He knew that Bella had feelings for Jacob. He wasn't stupid, or blind. But, he knew that Jacob's feelings for her ran deeper than she realized. He would have to have a talk with her about that, in the near future. Right now, he was contemplating all the ways that he could kill Jacob in his sleep.

_You're not going to do anything to me. _Jacob thought vehemently.

_You're here for one reason and one reason only. Stay out of my head dog._ Edward thought with a sneer.

_You can't accept that I am friends with her can you? She chose you. You win!_

_I will not win until she is completely mine._

_That's something you'll just have to deal with. _

_I could end you right now._

"Could you two stop with the mind war? I can't fall asleep." Bella said exasperatedly.

"Sorry." Jacob said, pulling he closer to him.

Edward shot him a venomous look as Jacob smirked at him.

"I will fight for her until her heart stop beating." Jacob said, once Bella's breath evened out.

Things were silent for a while. Edward stood, before opening the tent angrily. Jacob listened for him, and the next thing he knew he heard Edward talking to his father. He was at the meadow. Jacob closed them out, as he settled further into the sleeping bag. He was asleep a few seconds later.

XXXX

Bella woke up feeling warm, yet Jacob was not beside her. She turned over, feeling something heavy on top her. She lifted her head, seeing three extra blankets lying on top of the sleeping bag.

"Jacob was needed in the meadow. I had Alice go and get some blankets from home." Edward said from beside her.

"Thank you." she said with a smile.

"I can leave while you change." he said, standing.

"Technically, I'm already dressed. I'll just be throwing on more clothes."

"All the same. I'll be right outside. I don't want to see you like that until we are married."

There was a rustle outside followed by a lonely howl, followed by a scared whine.

"I'll go see what's going on."

Bella watched him leave, wishing that he wasn't being so nice. She also wished that Jacob had been there when she woke up. She understood that he'd had to leave, but she thought he would have at least let her know that he was leaving.

She stepped out of the tent, seeing Edward talking to Seth. Seth looked up at her, and his ears perked up. He was a good kid, way too young to be dealing with everything that he was dealing with. She wished that he hadn't changed. He was having his childhood robbed from him, just because of a bad decision she had made.

"Alice says that the newborns are less than a mile away. If I get separated from you, never let him out of your sight." he said, gesturing towards Seth.

Seth whined making his presence known.

"He can take care of himself. We don't need to worry about him."

Seth came to her side, and nudged her hand. He was looking up at her with a worried look in his eyes.

"I know you want to be down there. Jake thinks you're too young."

He let out a guttural growl as Bella rubbed his head.

"I know how you feel. I'm not allowed to go down there, either." she said, with a sigh.

Edward watched them as he heard a shriek from the meadow.

"The fight has begun." He said through tight lips.

He held in his anger. He wanted to be down there. He and Jacob had argued all night about it. Jacob felt it his duty to end this. While he said that it was Edwards duty to take care of Bella. Jacob was the most stubborn person he had ever met. He was even more stubborn than Bella. But he also had a sense of duty to take care of his life long friend. That Edward could understand.

Someone coming through the trees, pulled his thoughts from Bella.

"Stay here." he ordered both of them before turning.

"Yes, please do. I will love taking care of you, after I take care of him. The dog will be an added bonus." Victoria said, smirking at them.

"Stay away from her." Edward said in a threatening voice.

"You might be able to stop me. But what about him?" She said, gesturing to the woods a few feet away.

A newborn came out of the trees, with Bella in his sights.

"Run Bella!" Edward said, before lurching at Victoria.

Bella made it to the incline, before she heard Seth snarl and let out a ferocious, guttural growl. She turned to see him lunge for the male. Seth's mouth closed around an arm, ripping it off. She stood frozen in place, not believing what was happening in front of her.

Edward was thrown against a boulder as Victoria set her sights on Bella again. Seth and the newborn rolled into the woods as Victoria prepared to lunge. Edward watched in horror, from across the clearing as Bella took stance to fight the female vampire.

"Bella, you're crazy. You can't fight her."

"Watch me." she said, never taking her eyes off of Victoria.

Out of nowhere, Seth lunged for Victoria knocking her to the side.

"Bella now!" Edward said, regaining his strength.

Bella was not about to run. It wasn't in her nature. Just because Edward didn't have any faith in her, did not mean that she wasn't able to take care of herself. She looked around for something to defend herself with. Her eyes caught sight of a piece of boulder that had landed at her feet. She leaned down to grab it, as the newborn came out of the trees.

Bella's eyes locked on Victoria's as she sliced the boulder fragment down one arm, then the other. Victoria caught the scent at the same time the newborn did.

"Bella, what have you done?" Edward asked with a gasp.

"Get them!" Bella yelled, as she started to run.

She didn't look back, as she ran down the embankment to the meadow. She heard the screams and the ripping of flesh, as she neared the meadow. She stopped just short of the clearing, to rip the hem of her shirt. She tore it in half, then wrapped each arm to stop the bleeding.

"Bella?" Carlisle called.

"I'm here." she said, coming out of the clearing.

"Come with me." he said gravely.

He led her to the farthest part of the meadow. All around her, bodies were laid about that had yet to be tossed in the fire that had been made in the middle of the field.

"I have to warn you, he's not himself right now. But he has been asking for you. He's refusing to leave until he sees you."

"Who?"

"His injuries are very severe. It's amazing that he is already healing."

"Who, Carlisle?"

"He was just trying to save Leah."

"Jacob, she's here." Quil said, breaking through her thoughts.

"Jacob?" she asked, giving Carlisle a panicked look.

"Go see him. We'll leave you alone. Quil, Embry?"

Quil, and Embry followed him to where Sam and the rest of the wolves stood. In front of her, lay her best friend. She almost didn't recognize him. Half of his body was covered in blood, while his face was covered in so many bruises, that she hardly recognized him. She knelt next to him, taking it all in.

"I'm sorry." she said, gently running her fingers through his hair.

"Why?" he asked weakly.

"It is my fault that the newborns came here."

"It's the red heads." he said, slowly shaking his head.

"What happened?"

"Some guy had his sights on Leah. I charged without thinking. The guy had me in vice grip before I could react."

"Did Leah get away?"

"She's over there." he said, gesturing to his left with his head.

"Try not to move."

"Where's Edward?"

"The last time I saw him he was with Seth."

"What happened to your arms?"

"I cut myself to distract Victoria, and some guy."

"Nice." he said with a smile.

"It was a good idea." she said, returning his smile.

"Bella?" Edward said

Bella looked over her shoulder, to see Edward, and Seth standing a few feet away. She stood slowly before turning.

"Alice has informed me that the Volturi are on their way. The wolves have to leave, now."

The pack surrounded Jacob, as the older ones lifted him as gently they could.

"I'll be at Billy's as soon I can. Please let him know that Sam." Carlisle said as the pack carried Jacob away.

"I will."

"Thank you again for today."

"It's not a problem." Sam said, nodding his head.

Bella watched them walk through the clearing, and up the incline. Edward gently took hold of her hand, and pulled her to him. They turned as the pack was out of sight. Edward steered her towards his family as she noticed someone that she didn't know. A young girl stood off to the side, watching in horror as Jasper and Emmett loaded bodies into the fire.

Jane, Felix, and Alec stepped out of the trees with Jane in front. Even now, knowing that they couldn't hurt her, Bella was still terrified of them. What would they do to the Cullen's? What if they hurt the girl? Granted she was a newborn, but she hadn't asked to be a part of this. It wasn't her fault that this had happened to her. She couldn't have been much younger than Seth.

"It is never good when we have to cross continents to solve matters." Jane said, her eyes landing on Bella.

"She has nothing to do with what happened. I promise you." Carlisle said, being the first to speak.

"What do we have here?" Felix asked, seeing Esme protecting the girl.

"She did not know what she was doing. We would like to plead her case."

"We do not give second chances. Let her go." Jane said calmly.

"She's just a child." Esme said in a small voice.

"Let her go, or you will die as well." Jane said, losing patience.

"Esme, please let her go." Alice said, pleading with her mother.

"I'm sorry, young one." Esme said, before letting Jasper pull her away.

Jasper led Esme out of the meadow, followed by Alice and Rosalie.

"Bella, go with them." Edward said in a stern voice.

"I'm staying with you."

"Then don't watch." he said, wrapping her in his arms.

He shielded her with his body, as the screams of the girl could be heard. Bella quickly covered her ears with her hands, but the sound penetrated straight to her core.

"We will be leaving now. I hope the next time we see you, that you will have a new addition to the family. If you catch my meaning." Jane said before leaving.

"It's over now, Bella. You can look." Edward said, loosening his grip on her.

Emmett was putting the girl in the fire as Edward pulled Bella away.

"We need to talk." she said, looking up at him.

"Alright."

"Bella, I'm sure that Jacob will want to see you again. Should I tell him that you will be by later?" Carlisle asked before Bella could say what she wanted to say.

"Yes, thank you."

"What is on your mind, my love?" Edward asked, as he brushed his fingers down her arm.

"You're not going to like what I have to say. So just let me say it. You can say whatever you want afterwards."

"Alright." he said, as he opened the door to his car for her.

She took a deep breath, as he started the car.

"Something happened yesterday. Something, that has changed everything."

"Go on."

"I kissed Jacob."

"Bella-"

"You said that you would let me talk. This is where I don't know how phrase it without hurting you. I can not marry you."

"He is dead." Edward said, opening his phone as he drove.

"No! He only did it because I asked him to. My feelings for him have always been there. You know that. I haven't been fair to either of you. And I'm sorry."

"I am going to make a phone call, please be quiet." he said, putting a finger to her lips.

"Shut your phone Edward. I don't want you to do anything to him."

"Do you think that I will not put up a fight?"

"Do you want me to be happy?"

"Always." he said pulling up in front of his house.

"He makes me happy. He always has."

"I make you happy, too."

"What I have with Jacob is different. He put his heart into that kiss. I was so overwhelmed. I realized that there was something that was always missing with you and I."

"What is that?"

"Trust. You can't fully love someone if you don't trust them."

"You don't trust me?"

"You were willing to give up your life for me. I am forever grateful for everything that you have done for me."

"Why don't you trust me?"

"You tricked me into going to see my mother, so that your family could go after Victoria. You weren't even going to tell me. Jacob is the only who has ever been honest with me. You hold all the cards in our relationship. I stopped talking to my best friend for the past two summers, because you didn't like him. You dismantled my truck, so that I couldn't go see him. He has been my friend since I was a little girl. And I hurt him beyond repair. We are just now getting our friendship back. And every time I go to see him, you have nothing but negative things to say about him."

"Let me guess, he has only glowing things to say about me?" Edward asked, giving her a harsh look.

"No, he doesn't. But nothing is as harsh as what you say. He doesn't deserve that. Not only did he help you, and your family, but he talked his friends into it. Even though they were completely against it."

"Edward, Bella?" Esme asked, knocking on Bella's window.

Bella opened her door as she clasped her hands. Esme helped Bella out of the car, giving her a worried look. Bella pulled the engagement ring from her finger, before slipping it into Esme's free hand.

"Can you ask Alice if she'll give me a ride home?"

"Yes. Wait here." she said letting go of Bella.

Edward stayed in the car, watching what was going on outside. Alice came out of the house, extending her arms to Bella.

"You did the right thing." She whispered in Bella's ear.

"You know?"

"I had a vision of you remembering your kiss with Jacob. I saw the emotion that you put into it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. He'll be fine. So says the psychic." Alice said with a wink.

"Is Jasper near by?"

"Just inside." Alice said, waving to him.

Jasper waved back from the front window.

"Thank you."

"We love you, we will always love you. Remember that."

"I will."

"If you ever need us, we're just a phone call away."

"Are you leaving?"

"No." Alice said, shaking her head with a smile.

They got into the Ferrari in silence. Bella watched the scenery pass by, and within seconds they were in front her house.

"That gets easier every time."

"What does?"

"Getting into a car with with a vampire."

"No motion sickness?" she asked, teasing her.

"Never." Bella said with a smile.

"Charlie should be home in a few minutes. I'll let you go inside."

Bella went inside, and started to make dinner. She was going to have to give her dad the hard sell about wanting to go see Jacob tonight. He had probably heard about what had happened, the version that Billy wanted to give him at least, and he more than likely wouldn't let her go over there. She heard the cruiser pull into the driveway, as she put hamburger buns in the oven so that they could toast.

Charlie came in looking tired and haggard. She would let him eat, then she would broach the subject of Jacob.

"I just left Billy's. It seemed like every kid on the rez was there."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And doctor Cullen was there too."

"I would think so, after what happened."

"I am so glad that I never let you get a motorcycle. Billy says the thing is trashed."

"He spent so much time working on it. It seems kind of like a waste now."

"He should have known not to drive so fast in this weather. He's lucky he wasn't killed."

"Yeah, he is."

"I'm glad that you weren't with me. Jake was using every explicit word you can think of. You didn't need to hear that."

"I've heard someone curse before dad. I even do it myself from time to time."

"Well I don't like it. I don't wanna hear you doing it."

"I won't do it around you." she said nodding.

"Billy said that you could come over later. I told him I didn't think it was such a good idea."

"I can't go see Jake?"

"I know you want to. But I'd like for you to wait until tomorrow. Knowing you as well as I do, you're going to do whatever you want."

"Thanks."

They were quiet through the rest of dinner. Bella quickly cleaned the kitchen. Then she grabbed her keys from off the counter, before calling that she was leaving over her shoulder.

"Be home by eleven." she heard Charlie call as she shut the door.

She drove as quickly, and cautiously as she could. Thirty minutes later, she was in front of Jacobs. The entire pack stood in the front yard. They turned when they got caught in her headlights. The pack parted and let her through, so that she and Billy were in the middle.

"He's really bad, Bella." Quil said, not able to look at her.

"Doc had to re-brake his bones three times. He keeps sweating off the medicine." Embry said, shaking his head.

"Is there anything else that doctor Cullen can do?" Bella asked to no one in particular.

"I've done everything I can for tonight. I'll be by in the morning." Carlisle said, opening the front door.

"Thank you for everything doctor Cullen." Billy said, extending his hand.

"I was more than happy to help. Jacob and his friends did a very brave thing for my family today. I'm just glad that I could be of help." Carlisle said, shaking Billy's hand.

"Bella, we've all been in to see him. You can go in and see him." Billy said once Carlisle had left.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna take Seth and Leah home. If you could stay here until I get back, I'd appreciate it."

"Sure."

Everyone filed out of the yard as Bella stood on the porch. She opened the front door, and saw that the only light on in the house was the one in Jacob's room. She quietly made her way down the hall, hoping that he was awake. She pushed the door open slowly, not knowing what she would find. Anything would be better than what she had seen that afternoon.

Jake sighed, but didn't move. He couldn't if he tried. His whole right side from his shoulder to his waist was in a cast. He had bandages on his face, and his head was wrapped in gauze.

"You can come in." he said, staring at the ceiling.

"I was just taking you in."

"I was wondering you were going to get here."

"I had something that I had to take care of. Then I had to go home and make Charlie dinner."

"What you had to take care of was more important than seeing me? What were you doing? Wedding dress shopping?" he said bitterly.

"No." she said, crossing the room.

"Then what?"

"I had to tell Edward that I couldn't marry him. Then I gave Esme her ring back."

"He had already gotten you a ring?" he asked in astonishment.

"It was Esme's. Carlisle has given her several in their marriage."

"Why aren't you marrying him?"

"It's a long story."

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" he asked sarcastically.

"I came to the realization that I don't love him as much as I thought I did."

"What made you realize that?"

"You did."

"What?" he asked, giving her an 'are you crazy look'.

"When you kissed me yesterday I felt all that you felt for me."

"You did?"

"It scared the hell out of me at first. Then I heard you tell Edward something as I was falling asleep. It was something that you've had told me once. This time you said it with more feeling."

"'I will fight for you until your heart stops beating.'"

"Yeah."

"I didn't realize that you had heard that."

"Well, I did."

"So what does this mean?"

"I don't know yet. We don't have to talk about it tonight. You get some rest. You've had a long day." she said, running her fingers down his good side.

"Don't leave yet." he said reaching for her hand.

"I can't leave until your dad gets back."

"Do something for me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. Because if this is a dream, I want to milk it for everything I can."

She shook her head with a laugh. She leaned down, gently brushing her lips to his. She pulled away quickly, not wanting to hurt him.

"I'm not going to get more than that?"

"When you're better. I don't want to hurt you."

"Then I'll collect tomorrow then."

"You think you'll be better by tomorrow? You're aiming high."

"I heal fast. Remember?"

"I've never seen anybody as beat up as you are. Tomorrow's pretty far away."

"All we have is today."

"Yeah."

Billy could be heard opening the front door, and Sam could be heard behind him.

"I should go." she said, starting to pull away from him.

"Wait." he said, tightening his grip on her hand.

She looked at him with a smile.

"One more?" he asked, giving her a pleading look.

She leaned down, brushing her lips to his again. He let go of her hand as she pulled away.

"Get some sleep." she whispered, brushing her fingers down his cheek lightly.

She walked out of the room only to almost run into Sam.

"I wanted to check on him before I left."

She nodded as he passed her.

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you, for everything."

"You're welcome, Bella." He said smiling.

She went into the living room to say goodbye to Billy, who was sitting by the window.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Billy."

"Okay. Our boy gave us a scare today didn't he?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, he did. Lets hope he never does it again." she said with a laugh of her own.

On the way home, her phone vibrated on the seat next to her. She picked it up as she opened her truck door. The text was from Alice.

_How is Jacob?_

_He's doing better. He should be up for company tomorrow. You should go see him. _Bella sent back to her.

_Will do. Goodnight._

Charlie was already in bed when she got inside. She quietly made her way up the stairs and quickly changed into her pajamas. It had been a long day for everyone. She was going to sleep as late as she could tomorrow. Then, she was going to start a new chapter in her life with her best friend.


	2. Consequenses

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: The voice in my head says that I don't own Twilight.**

**Edward: She never will.**

**Me: Way to burst my bubble, mind reader.**

She was falling, falling far faster than she should have been. The ocean loomed below her, if she didn't slow down she was going to belly flop into it in less than three seconds. All of the sudden, she felt someone take hold of her hand. Jacob was staring at her, grinning from ear to ear. She grinned back at him as they hit the water.

It wasn't as bad as she would have thought. The water was cool against her skin as she watched Jacob swim farther down. Even when she was dreaming, he was fearless. She wanted to go after him, but was apprehensive about what she would find.

Against her better judgment, she followed him. She swam for what seemed like forever, before she finally felt the bottom. When had the water gotten so murky? It was red, and she could barely see through it. She was so focused on finding Jacob, that she hadn't noticed. Her fingers brushed against something sharp. She winced in pain as she pulled her finger to her face to try to surmise the damage.

Something pulled at her ankle, trying to get her attention. She made out the shape of a person, thinking that it was Jacob, she followed them to the surface. Her head broke through the water only to be engulfed in a raging storm. She looked to her right to see Edward pleading with her to follow him.

She followed him to shore, all the while searching the beach for Jacob. She let Edward pull her the rest of the way to shore, feeling the beginnings of fatigue settling in.

"Where is Jacob?" she asked, before turning in a circle.

"He is gone."

"He was just with me!" Bella said angrily.

"He can not save you now."

"Save me? From what?"

"From what is to come."

"Victoria is dead, Edward. The Volturi can be dealt with. There is nothing that can happen."

"Stupid, naive, human. When will you learn?"

"Learn what?"

"I will not let you go willingly." he said, staring at her.

It was then that she noticed his eyes. Gone were the warm, caring, golden eyes that she had come to associate with him. They were a red tinged, almost black color now. He was thirsty. And he was planning on killing her.

She turned before running that she had ever run in her life. He grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around. He sneered at her before leaning down to bury his face at her pulse point.

"He'll never want you now." Edward said with a laugh.

She screamed as she felt his teeth pierce her skin.

"Bella!" Jacob said from far away.

She tried to pull away, but Edward closed his hands around arms in a vice grip.

"Bella, wake up!" Jacob's voice was closer now.

"Bella, you have to wake up." That sounded like Sam Uley.

Bella gasped as her eyes flew open. Sure enough, Sam was standing over top of her. She heard someone move behind him. That must have been Jacob. Sam wrapped an arm around her waist to help her sit up. Her eyes met Jacob's as she let out a ragged sigh. He was leaning against the wall, supporting himself on crutches.

"It was just a dream."

"He was going to change me."

"Edward?" Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

She nodded before shoving her hair out of her face. Jacob hobbled across the room on his crutches. Sam helped him sit down on the bed before standing up again.

"Why are you here?"

"Sam heard you screaming. We've been trying to wake you up for the past five minutes."

"I didn't start screaming until just before I woke up." she said, sounding confused.

"No. The first time you screamed was half an hour ago. I broke the speed limit three times trying to get to La Push and back here." Sam said with a laugh.

"Seeing as I'm not allowed to phase yet." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"I'll give you two some privacy." Sam said before walking out the door.

"You shouldn't be out of bed."

"It was for a good reason." he said, brushing a hand down her arm.

"It was so real."

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"I was falling, into the ocean. I was going faster than I should have. Then you came, and it was like everything went into slow mo. You dove down to the bottom of the ocean as soon as we hit the water. I went after you, but I couldn't find you. The water had turned murky, it was almost the color of blood before I had even realized it. Then Edward came, and I followed him back to the surface. We got into a fight on the beach because I still couldn't find you. That's when I noticed his eyes. He was thirsty, so I ran. He caught me, just as he bit me I heard you, then Sam. That's all I remember."

"He didn't say anything?"

"Just that you couldn't save me."

"From him?"

"From 'what was to come'." she said, using air quotes.

"I am going to protect you. Even if I have to kill every person that comes after you myself. Including him."

"I know you will." she said with a smile.

"God, I wish that I could hold you." he said with a sigh.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a Mack truck."

"So much for our date tonight." she said with a laugh.

"It's going to happen. It just getting put on hold."

"You may not be able to hold me, but, your lip looks better this morning."

"It feels better." he said, catching on to what she was saying.

She turned so that she was facing him as he leaned in.

"Stay, I'll come closer." she said, putting a hand on his good shoulder to stop him.

She scooted closer, and she draped her arm over his shoulder. She was so close to him that she could feel his breath warming her face. He leaned into her touch as she brushed her fingers across his cheek. She slowly brushed her lips against his, feeling already like they were molded to fit hers. She had kissed others guys before Edward. But none of them felt as right as this. This was the reason that she was willing to throw away everything that she knew.

She was having to re-learn everything. This was the part that she liked best. Finding out what made the person tick, what they liked, what they disliked. Apparently, Jacob Black liked everything about her. Luckily, she liked everything about him, too.

She felt his tongue tease her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth, letting him in. No one could make her feel the way he did. Even when they had been friends, she had felt a gravitational pull towards him that she couldn't explain.

Jacob put a hand on her shoulder, letting her know that he wanted her to pull away. He let a shaky sigh before running his fingers through his hair.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"You know me better than anyone else. So, I'm just going to come right out and say what I have to say."

"Okay."

"I found my imprint."

"When?"

"Four months ago."

"And you're just telling me now?" she asked, raising her voice.

"Calm down." he said, squeezing her shoulder.

"I will not calm down. I just broke up with my fiancee so that I could start a relationship with you. And now you're telling me that you've imprinted? What the hell, Jake?" she said angrily.

Jacob couldn't hide his grin as he watched her react to what he had just told her. That was how he wanted her to react. Now, he could go in for the kill.

"It's you." he said, just above a whisper.

"What?" she asked, giving him a skeptical look.

"It happened the day in the meadow."

"When I first saw you in wolf form?"

"I didn't want to tell you then. I knew that you were still hurting. Then, you started getting better. And I was ready to tell you. Then you had to decide to be reckless and jump off a cliff. Which brought the Cullen's back. When you went back to Edward, my heart almost broke. It took everything I had not to kidnap you and never look back."

"You imprinted on me?" she asked, letting out a small laugh.

She threw her arms around his neck before crushing her lips to his. He let out a wince, making her pull back.

"I am so sorry!" she said with wide eyes.

"I'm collecting on that kiss when I am better." he said, before putting his forehead to hers.

"Now I understand everything."

"What do you mean?"

"When you explained imprinting to me, you told me that not only the wolf felt the pull, but the imprint did too."

"You've felt a gravitational pull towards me? And you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't know what was going on. I thought it was because we had always been close."

"I guess I can forgive you now. Seeing as you can't resist me." he said, giving her a cocky smile.

She smiled before resting her head on his good shoulder. He wrapped his good arm around her waist as he kissed her forehead. Nothing could ruin the moment that they had just experienced.

XXXX

Edward was reeling from what Alice had just told him. The Volturi would be coming back sooner than they thought. Somehow, they had found out that Bella had left him. And now they wanted to silence her, before she could do something to out them. He had to warn her.

"Edward, one of us can do that." Carlisle said, trying to reason with him.

"I'll take Jasper with me."

"They'll be fine, Carlisle. I can see it." Alice said from across the room.

"Jacob will not be there." Carlisle said, understanding what she meant.

"How soon are they coming, Alice?"

"I don't know. It could be a few days, a few weeks, possibly next year."

"They're dodging her. They know that Alice will warn us." Rosalie said, shaking her head.

"I'm going today. With, or without you, Jasper."

"We'll go now." Jasper said, looking towards Alice.

"She's alone." Alice said with a nod.

The two of them were outside of Bella's house less than a minute later. Edward knocked, knowing that Bella never would have forgiven him if he climbed through the window again. Bella pulled back the curtain to the window by the door, giving them a worried look.

She opened the door, just enough to stick her head out.

"May we come in?" Edward asked.

"Why?"

"We need to talk to you about something. It's important, Bella." Jasper said, throwing everything he had at her.

"Come inside. It must be important if Jasper is having to control my mood." she said just above a whisper.

"I wouldn't do it if it weren't necessary." he said smiling apologetically.

"Alice had a vision a little while ago."

"That involved me?"

"It involved the Volturi. They are coming back for you. This time, I don't think they'll just let you go. They have never given anyone a second chance. I wouldn't push your luck for a third." Edward said, shaking his head angrily.

"When are they coming?"

"We don't know. They are being very indecisive about their plans." Jasper said with a sigh.

"What am I supposed to do? It's not like I can fight them. Neither can anyone else."

"You are correct." Edward said, looking at the floor.

"We don't know." Jasper said, shaking his head.

"Carlisle thinks that maybe he can get them to listen to him." Edward said as he stood from his chair.

"What?" Jasper asked him, following in his brother's footsteps.

"I don't know. He won't tell me anything. He says that we should come home. And that Bella should have someone stay with her."

"Is there someone that you can call?" Jasper asked as he opened the door.

"Jacob can't come. None of the pack can either, their having a counsel meeting."

"We'll have Alice keep a lookout for you then." Edward said before walking out.

Bella fell against the couch feeling it scrape across the floor. She inwardly groaned as she imagined the legs pulling up wood as it went along. She would worry about it later. Right now, she had to get in touch with Billy. He would come and stay with her, she knew he would.

XXXX

Charlie came home to find the entire pack, plus Emmett, Jasper, and Alice crammed into his tiny house. He had never seen so many people in the house at one time. He made his way through the maze of people looking for Bella. He found Billy in the living room, but he hadn't seen Bella. He made his way to the kitchen, then the laundry room, and out the back door.

Bella was sitting in the glider swing that he had purchased not long after she had come to live with him. Jacob had his head in her lap as the two of them talked in hushed tones. Jacob was barely able to fit on the swing, as it was, the poor kid had to be uncomfortable.

What was Bella doing with Jacob? Where was Edward? How had Jacob healed so fast? He wasn't even wearing the cast anymore. The bruising on his face had gone down considerably.

Bella looked up from Jacob to see her dad watching them. She knew that she had some explaining to do. But she had hoped that it would be later, after everything had settled down. Jacob turned his head to follow her gaze. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the daggers that Charlie was throwing at him.

"It's not what it looks like." Jacob said, breaking the silence.

"Really? You're not getting comfortable with my engaged daughter?"

"Dad, can we not talk about this now?"

"Now looks like a good time to me." Charlie said as he stepped off the back porch.

"Okay, somebody help me down the stairs, and across the yard. I need to settle this." Billy said from the living room.

Quil and Embry both carried him out to where a shouting match was about to break out.

"Where is your ring young lady?"

"I gave it back." Bella said with a sigh.

"You gave it back?" Charlie asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"The two of them are together now." Billy said as Quil and Embry made their way back to the house.

"So you stole her from Edward? Jacob, that's not who you are. Do you really want to be known as the guy who stole my daughter away from her fiancee?"

"It's not like that." Jacob said, shaking his head.

"How the hell have you healed so fast?" Charlie roared.

"Charlie, calm down." Billy said in a calm voice.

"I am not going to calm down. How can you be okay with this?" Charlie asked, glaring at him.

"Because I know the whole situation."

"I can't be around the three of you right now." Charlie said as he turned to walk away.

"Dad, wait!" Bella said, helping Jacob sit up.

"What, Bella?"

"Let me explain."

"Not now, Bells." he said as he walked into the house.

"Yes, now." she said, pleading with him.

Charlie stood in the middle of the kitchen while everyone stared at the two of them.

"Can we go upstairs?"

"Fine."

"Embry, Quil? Will the two of you go outside and get Billy?" Bella asked as she followed her dad up the stairs.

"I want some answers." Charlie said once they were in his room.

"I'm going to tell you everything. Don't worry."

She started off with Edward leaving and how she had grown closer to Jacob during that time. She left out the werewolves and vampires, knowing that he would never believe her. By the time she had gotten to part where they had kissed, she could see his face softening.

"You can't expect everything to just be okay, Bells. You hurt Edward. Now you have to pay the consequenses."

"I know." she said, nodding.

"He'll probably never talk to you again."

"I think that in time that he would be okay with seeing me with Jacob."

"You're talking like, you're going to marry him."

"Maybe I am."

"You're too young for that."

"I didn't say that I was going to marry him right this second, Dad. Maybe a few years from now."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you were younger, you had all of these things that you wanted to accomplish. You wanted to be a photographer, a writer, a doctor. And now you're talking about throwing all of that away for some guy."

"I can still do those things, Dad. Except be a doctor. That was a pipe dream, I'm squeamish." she said with a small laugh.

Charlie chuckled as he shook his head. He didn't understand her. Then again, he didn't understand most woman. They were always changing their minds. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be changing her mind about Jacob though.


	3. No One Ever Said That Letting Go Was Eas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, sorry girls.**

**I am at a loss as to how to write this story. I know where I want it to go. It's the in between parts that elude me. I'm trudging through it. It might take me a little longer to update than my other stories, but I am determined to make it work.**

After a week of not seeing Jacob, Bella was ready to climb the walls. Her dad had forbidden her from going to La Push all week. He said that she should give things with Edward time to settle down. Little did he know, that things had come to a stand still when she broke off the engagement. Edward hadn't come to see her since the day he and Jasper had come to warn her about the Volturi. Alice had called the other day to check on her. She had mentioned that he had left. He was in Alaska for a unmentioned amount of time. Alice wouldn't elaborate on why.

That worried Bella, ever since they had come home from Italy, Alice had had a hard time keeping things from Bella. The fact that Alice hadn't told her really hurt. What was he doing? Was he safe? Questions swirled through her mind as she sat at her desk. Her phone rang, pulling her from her thoughts. She picked it up from the desk, Jacob's name was flashing across the screen.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, but, I have good news."

"What?"

"I'm springing you from prison."

"What did you do?"

"I talked to your dad. He said that we could go out tonight. If you want to."

"You asked my dad for permission? That's so sweet. And yes, I want to."

"Come downstairs."

"You're already here?"

"Yep."

"I'll be down in a second."

She looked at herself in the mirror Her outfit wasn't that bad, her shirt would pass Jacob's inspection, it hugged her in all the right places. Her jeans were a little baggy in the leg, but they looked like they were molded to her hips. She did a butt inspection next, the jeans did a nice job of holding it just right. She grabbed her purse from the off the chair before quickly walking out the door.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw when she walked into the living room. Jacob wore a grey muscle tee that clung to his skin and faded blue jeans. His bronze skin set the whole outfit off. He stood from the couch and slowly walked over to her. She watched him in wonder as he stood in front of her, taking her in.

He pulled her to him without a word. She was going to hug him as hard as she could. She had earned it. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face in his neck. He rested his chin on her shoulder as he tightened his grip on her. He was holding back, she could tell. She tightened her grip, letting him know that it was okay. She didn't care if it hurt, not right now.

"Bells." he said quietly.

"Just this once, please?" she said into his neck.

"Just this once." he said, kissing behind her ear.

She moved her arms from his waist to his shoulders as he picked her up off of the floor. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he cradled her in his arms. They both lifted their heads at the same time. Their eyes met as Bella smiled. She leaned in, brushing her lips to his. The kiss deeped as she threaded her fingers in his hair.

Jake's tongue brushed across her bottom lip, pleading for entrance. She opened her mouth to him as she tightened her grip on his hair. She feel his heart thudding against hers. That was something that she had missed out on when she had been with Edward. She knew that Edward couldn't help it, but, it was something that had always stood out with her. She never knew what he was feeling when they were intimate. Not that they had ever kissed like this.

His fingers dug into her hips making her wince in pleasure. She couldn't get enough of him. She let go of his hair to masage his shoulders. He let out a content sigh as his hands moved to the small of her back. Her shirt rode up, exposing a small amount of skin. His hands were instantly drawing small circles on her skin.

She moaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of his fingers on her skin. He walked backward, until his knees came in contact with the couch. He turned around, setting her gently on the couch. He lay down on top of her, resting his weight on his arms. She grabbed hold of his shirt, pulling him to her. All of his weight was on her and she didn't care. Her hands moved down his back to rest at the hem of his shirt. She pushed it up wanting to feel his skin underneath her fingers.

He hissed her as her nails dug into his sides. He could feel welps forming on his skin, but he didn't care. They would be gone in a few minutes. He pulled away, but her arms instantly wrapped around his neck, keeping him close to her. He rested his head against hers as his fingers blazed a trail up her sides, over her breast, and came to a stop at her neck. His hand splayed across her pulse point, he could feel her heartbeat in each of his fingers.

"You're going to make me forget what I came here for."

"What's that?"

"We have a date." he said making eye contact with her.

"Is what I'm wearing okay?"

"It's perfect." he said with a smile.

He climbed off of her slowly, his face pained from the lack of contact. He held out his hand, and Bella took it, letting him lead her out of the house. He held open the door of her truck as she gave him a weird look.

"Were going off road. The Rabbit can't handle that."

"The keys are on the kitchen counter." she said before he shut the door.

He ran back inside; she watched him until he slipped into the house. She still couldn't believe that he had gotten her dad's permission to ask her out. She had never heard of anyone doing that, not in this day and age. He came back out and was sliding into the drivers seat without saying a word.

Bella scooted across the seat to sit next to him. He draped an arm over the back of the seat, letting her have more room. She scooted over until she was flush against him and her head rested against his shoulder. He kissed her forehead as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I could get used to this. We'll have to use your truck more often. You can't do this in my car." he said, squeezing her shoulder.

She smiled into his neck before lightly brushing her lips across his chin. They headed in the oppiste direction of La Push. They were in downtown Forks twenty minutes later. They passed Newton's and Mike was sweeping out front. Bella waved as they passed, and he waved back give her a suspicious look.

The truck was pointed towards the mountains forty-five minutes later. Bella couldn't remember the last time she had been to Olympus. Her dad had taken her on fishing trips there as a kid. They would spend the weekened out on the water, just the two of them. That seemed like a lifetime ago.

At the bottom of the closest mountain was a lake. The road leading to the lake was lined with trees and cabins just barely visible from the road. Bella took in her surroundings as the truck slowed to a stop. The trees thinned out to reveal a dock leading out to the water. Jacob climbed out of the truck as Bella looked out over the water. She knew that this was private property, her dad had that explained to her when they would come up here. At the time Charlie knew someone who had a cabin on the lake, she couldn't remember who. Jacob pulled open her door and leaned against the side of the truck.

"This is private property Jake. What are we doing up here?" she asked, giving him a worried look.

"Sue gave me permission to bring you up here. Calm down." he said with a laugh.

The Clearwaters were the ones that owned the cabin. Now she remembered. She climbed out of the truck and Jacob linked an arm through one of hers. He pulled her towards the strip of cabins at the top of the hill. He scooped her into his arms as he made his way up the stairs.

"Don't need you tripping. I want to bring you home with no scratches."

"I'm not complaining." she said loosely draping her arms over his shoulders.

She rested her head on her closest arm as he continued up the stairs. She couldn't believe that he had done this. It was sweet, and it was romantic. Not two things that she usually associated with Jacob. She was starting to see a different side of him. A side that had been hidden until just the right moment.

At the top, Bella pulled her arms away and Jacob put them back.

"Just cause we're at the top doesn't mean that I'm putting you down."

"You like carrying me? Don't you?"

"It's natural. Like you were born to be in my arms."

"It does." she said with a sigh.

Her arms went back around his neck and she rested her head against his shoulder. They continued up a gravel path until the cabins came into view. Jacob walked towards the one in the middle. Bella didn't remember ever seeing the back of the cabin before. Their were only two steps leading to the back door.

Jacob set her down long enough to retrieve the key from his pocket, and unlocking the door. He picked her back up as he opened the door.

"You are so weird." she said with a laugh.

"You like it." he said as he set her down just inside the door.

She nodded as she took in the room. White sheets covered the funiture. The stove was new, she could tell that, as was the refrigerator. The island in the center had been added since the last time she had been there. She walked through the swinging door into the living room. Like the kitchen, the funiture was encased in white. Except a blanket and a basket in the center of the room.

"Is Sue selling the cabin?"

"She's putting it up for rent. She doesn't feel comfortable coming here without Harry. Seth doesn't either. It would just be gathering dust if she just left it alone."

Bella nodded that she understood before walking farther into the room.

"You've been busy."

"I came up early this morning to set it up." he said, crossing to her.

He took her hand, pulling her out the front door. They silently walked to the dock and he sat down first. Bella sat in between Jacob's legs with his arms wrapped around her middle as they sat on dock watching the sun sink lower into the water. It looked like the water was ready to swallow the sun whole. The water seemed infinite, nothing like the beach in La Push. Her head rested against his chest as she sighed.

What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really. Just taking everything in."

He squeezed her tighter as she smiled in contentment. Her worries from the morning where pushed aside once Jacob had shown up. She would go to the Cullens to get answers. And if they wouldn't give her the answers that she needed, she was going to do some digging.

Bella sat in between Jacob's legs with his arms wrapped around her middle as they sat on dock watching the sun sink lower into the water. It looked like the water was ready to swallow the sun whole. The water seemed infinite, nothing like the beach in La Push. Her head rested against his chest as she sighed.

She refocused her thoughts on the scene in front of her and the man holding her. He wasn't a boy anymore. He became a man when he changed. She hadn't wanted to admit it then, but there was no denying the solid wall of a person behind was anything other than all man

XXXX

He stood, looking out over the vast whiteness. The gently falling snow should have put him at ease. It would have, if he hadn't been forced here against his will. Irina and Tanya were more than hospitable, they always had been. Carlisle had promised that one day he would understand that it was for his own good. He didn't understand what that meant. How was taking him away from Bella for his own good? He worried about her every second of the day.

Tanya watched him from across the room with sad eyes. She didn't know what had made her say yes when Carlisle had asked her if Edward could stay with them. She had a soft spot for the young vampire and Carlisle knew it. Having him here, grieving over a girl who had chose someone else was painful to watch.

All he did was look out the window. Like he was expecting to see someone come walking through the snow that no one else knew about. Maybe it was the girl that he had recently let go. She was a fool, that was what Tanya thought. She wanted to reassure him, that the pain would eventually go away. She had lived with the sorrow of unrequited love for longer than he had. Even if the love that she craved was his.

Maybe when all was said and done, and he had found out that life did go on after losing the one you thought that you would spend the rest of your life with she would be able to talk to him about things.

XXXX

Later that night Jacob lit candles that Bella had missed when she first looked through the living room. The moon cast a glow over the entire room. She stood next to him taking in the room. She had a lot of happy memories in this cabin. She, Leah, and Seth using the entire upstairs as their play ground while Charlie, Harry, and Sue sat on the dock.

That was when she came up with an idea. She wasn't sure how it would work out, but she hoped that her dad would accept it. Then she would have to talk Sue about it. And finally she would have to talk to Jacob.


	4. Not the Exception to the Rules

**Disclaimer:**

**Embry: Donna still doesn't own Twilight. Much to her dismay.**

**Me: You still love me though, right?**

**E: Yes, Donna, I still love you.**

**M: Just checking.**

**I am going to take time out to do something that I don't normally do. I am going to pimp out one of my stories during the update of another. I have a story on here that isn't getting the response that I wanted. If I'm doing something wrong, I need to know how to fix it. If someone could read it, and then tell me what they think I should do with it, maybe give me ideas, I would give them credit. The story is called The Life and Times of Isabella Marie Swan. I would greatly appreicate it.**

Bella woke up, knowing she wasn't in her room. The window was on the opposite side of the room for one thing. She tried to focus her eyes on one certain thing in the room. Maybe that would help her to realize where she was. She tossed her feet over the side of the bed, thinking that if she opened the curtains and she could see the room that would help.

She stubbed her toe on something, making her grimace in pain. She fell onto whatever she had stubbed her toe on, and she threw her hands in front of her so that they would take the brunt of the fall. The door across the room slowly opened and light flooded the room from the overhead light. She had fallen onto Edwards couch. What was she doing here?

Alice watched her with curious eyes. She carried the tray that she was holding over to the nightstand.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked, trying hold back a smile.

"I was trying to walk over to the window to open the curtains. What am I doing in here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I was so tired last night that I don't remember much of anything." Bella said with a sigh.

"You called me last night, demanding that I tell you where Edward was. I told you that I wasn't going to tell you over the phone. So I sent Jasper to get you."

"Please tell me Jacob wasn't there." she said, clenching her eyes shut.

"Oh, but he was. And he was not happy with having to spend the night here."

"He's here?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"It was one of his stipulations for you coming over. He refused to leave you."

"Where is he now?"

"Downstairs. He slept on the couch."

"You wouldn't let him sleep up here?"

"We offered. He vehemently refused to sleep in Edwards room."

"Can you blame him?" Bella asked in frustration.

"Having him here hasn't been a walk in the park, either." Rosalie said disdainfully from the hall.

"Hush Rose." Alice said, reprimanding her sister.

"Do you think that Carlisle would mind if Jake and I talked in his office?"

"I don't think so."

"Did we talk about Edward last night?"

"No." Alice said sadly.

"Why?"

"Carlisle wanted to be here. He should be here soon." Alice said with a smile.

"Fine."

"Rosalie? Would you carry this into Carlisle's office for Bella?" Alice asked, gesturing to the tray.

"Why not?" Rosalie said acidly.

Jacob came into Carlisle's office a minute later. He stood in the center of the room looking at the picture of the Volturi.

"Are these the people that are after you?"

"Yes." she said, just above a whisper.

"Carlisle was one of them?"

"He thinks that he might be able to reason with them."

Jacob nodded before turning to face her. She sat at the table in the center of the room. He sat down across from her as she broke a croissant in half. She handed half to him before putting the butter in the middle of the table along with a bowl of fruit and the scrambled eggs.

"I'm not going to be able to eat all of this." she said handing him the fork.

She poured herself a glass of orange juice as he bit into the croissant.

"How did you sleep?" he asked quietly.

"I woke up not knowing where I was."

"That great huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"They never should have let me go up there." she said, shaking her head sadly.

"Because it holds too many memories for you?" he asked with a hurt look.

"No. Because of that look that you just gave me. I don't like hurting you. I never have."

"Good answer." he said with a smile.

They talked for over an hour before someone knocked on the door. Bella crossed to the door, seeing Carlisle on the other side.

"You didn't need to knock. It's your office."

"Yes, but the two of you were talking."

"I would like to know where Edward is."

"Are you okay with her wondering where her ex-fiancee is?"

"I'm curious myself." Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sit down, Bella. What I am going to tell you isn't going to be easy."

She sat down next to Jacob, and he took her hands in his and placed them on the table. She squeezed his hands tightly as Carlisle came to sit across from them.

"I want you to know that Edward loved you very much. Nothing will ever change that."

Bella nodded, watching him curious eyes.

"You know that there are certain rules that a vampire must follow."

"Yes." she said, nodding again.

"Edward asked us to leave a certain rule out. He was planning on telling you after you had been changed."

Jacob growled as he pulled his hands from Bella's. She put a hand on his back before starting to rub slow, soothing circles.

"Would you like a few minutes?"

"No. Quick and easy should do it. It's just like pulling off a band-aid, right?" Jacob asked, looking at the floor.

"A little more painful than that, I would think." Bella said in a soothing voice.

"What Edward didn't tell you was that while a vampire can love outside of our species, we can not have a soul mate."

"Are you saying that he didn't love me?" Bella asked sounding confused.

"Not all. He was hoping that you would be the exception to the rule. It hurt him beyond repair when he realized that all of his fighting had been for nothing."

"What are you saying, exactly?" Jacob asked, giving him a curious look.

"Edward did love her. Just not as much as she loved him. He was hoping that his feelings would change once Bella was a vampire. We were almost sure that it would happen."

Bella sighed deeply as she felt tears prick her eyes.

"No one blames you for choosing Jacob, Bella."

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure that Blondie does." Jacob said harshly.

"That is because Rosalie doesn't understand. We have known for a long time how Jacob feels about you, and you him."

"I thought Edward couldn't read my mind." Bella said, sounding confused.

"Jasper felt it. We were all wondering when you were going to realize it."

"Then why would Edward propose?"

"Because he was hoping that Jacob would back off once he realized that he wasn't going anywhere."

"Like that would ever happen." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"I'm glad that you didn't. I prefer that Bella would stay human. Edward can be very selfish and single minded when he sets his mind to something." Carlisle said sadly.

"Where is he? I don't like that everyone is avoiding telling me."

"He's with the Denali clan."

"With Tanya." Bella said, letting the news sink in.

"We're hoping, that given time, that he will see that she can love him just as well as you can."

"She's a vampire?" Jacob asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"A vampire that has been in love with him for a quarter of a century." Bella said with a sigh.

"I didn't think that you knew about that." Carlisle said with a shake of his head.

"Alice told me the night that she kidnapped me. Thank you for telling me." she said, giving him a sad smile.

"You're welcome, Bella. I don't want you to feel like you aren't welcome here anymore. Because you are."

Bella nodded as he stood from his seat. The door closing with a soft click was the only sound that was made. She turned towards Jacob, not wanting to meet his gaze. He pulled her to him as she collapsed into his chest.

"This is so frustrating." she said into his shirt.

"I know." he said, rubbing her back.

"I love you." she said quietly.

He pulled her away from him so that he could look into her eyes. He tilted her chin to see the tears that were threatening to spill. He smiled sadly as he wiped them away.

"I'm not perfect, you know that. I'm going to drive you up the wall sometimes. You're going to get on my nerves. But, I will stay with you. Because I do love you. More than you could ever know."

She let out a shaky sigh as she held his gaze. She knew that he was telling the truth. He had always been honest with her. Even when it hurt.

XXXX

Charlie sat next to her, while Sue sat across from her. Bella figured telling her dad while she talked to Sue was the best way to go. This way, Charlie was less likely to freak out if there was a crowd.

"You want to move out?" Charlie asked, giving her a skeptical look.

"I would be less than an hour away."

"I think that we could work something out." Sue said with a nod.

"Bella, where are you going to get the money?"

"I still have the money that I inherited from Grandma Marie. I haven't touched it."

"What about college?"

"I plan on using the money that you gave me when I graduated for that." she said, referring to the savings account that he had started when she was born.

"You've really thought this out. That's very responsible of you, Bella." Sue said with a smile.

Charlie still looked at Bella skeptically. He wasn't so sure that she had thought this through. Then again, he wasn't ready to let go of her. He had just gotten her back only a year ago.

"Dad, I know what you're thinking. I'll still come and see you, I'll go to school, even if it's junior college. I have thought this through." she said reassuringly.

"You're sure that this is what you want?"

"Yes, Dad." she said with a nod.

"Okay."

"We'll talk about the rest with the realtor tomorrow."

"I am looking to buy the house. Not rent it." Bella said, looking Sue in the eye.

"I'll make sure that the realtor knows." she said with a smile.

Now that that was taken care of, she could worry about telling Jacob. He was going to be easier to talk to than Charlie. She was pretty sure that he would be the ecstatic about the idea.

XXXX

Charlie, Sue, Seth, Sam, and Emily helped her moved less than a week later. She hadn't told Jacob yet. She wanted to tell him when they were alone. So she picked him up from school. When he asked where they were going all she was that they were going to her house. They drove past Charlies, and Jacob faced her, giving her a confused look.

"You just passed your house. You know that right?"

She ignored him as she kept driving. He looked at her out of the corner of her eye as they turned onto the dirt road that lead to the mountains. She parked out front, right in front of the sold sign. Then it dawned on him. He quickly got out of the truck and met her around the front. He picked her up before spinning her around. She laughed as he carried her into the house like he had the first time, only this time through the front door.

He set her down, but wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in place. She turned around in his arms, taking in the room. She had spent the last two days painting it. It was a dark red, almost burgundy color for the walls, while the trim and ceiling were white. The mantle had been replaced, and it was now a light wood color.

The funiture had come with the house. It wasn't exactly new, but it wasn't beat up either. She took his hand before walking away from him. She pulled him down the hall into the kitchen. He sat at the island while she started dinner.

"This is the only week night that you will be allowed here. Your dad set some ground rules when I talked to him." She said as she faced the counter.

"Yeah? What did he say?"

"That you are only allowed here every other weekend. No weeknights, unless you don't have school the next day; and if you're grades slip, you won't be over here at all."

"I'm gonna go get my bag from the truck."

"You do that." she said with a nod.

They ate dinner half an hour later. She filled him in on everything that he had missed during the week and a half since she had seen him last. He still didn't know how not only Sam, but Seth were able to not think about it when they were in wolf form. He'd have to learn how to do that.

They sat in her truck outside his house late that night. He was still in awe about what she had done. She had gone out of her way to prove to everyone that she wasn't the same person who had been with Edward. She had washed her hands of him. Neither of them had even talked about him since they had gone to the Cullen's.

Billy pulled back the curtain, making Jacob sigh. He opened his door, and walked around the front of the truck. He stopped outside her window. He leaned in, brushing his lips to hers.

"Jacob, you have school tomorrow." Billy called from the porch.

"I'll be right there." he said with a sigh.

"Bye." she said with a smile.

"I'll call you tomorrow."

Bella nodded before he turned to walk into the house. He paused at the door, giving her one last wide grin. She smiled back with a shake of her head. She still had to stop by her dads and drop off the food that was on the seat next to her. She had promised that she would make enough for the week and drop it off. He had said that she didn't need to, but she insisted. She didn't want him eating at the diner every night.

Her dad's cruiser was in the driveway, and the front porch light was on. She opened the front door and heard the TV in the living room. She stuck her head into the living room, and saw that he was asleep on the couch. She grabbed the blanket from off the back of the recliner and covered him with it. He didn't even stir.

She smiled as she unloaded the box that she had brought in. It would like she wasn't even gone. That's what she kept telling herself. She needed to get away from him, so that he could move on with his life. She hadn't missed the looks that Sue had given him when they were helping her move in. It was only a matter of time before they were having a talk with her. She could handle it, she was Charlie Swan's daughter.


	5. Things Aren't Always What They Seem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Sorry people.**

**AN:Comes out of hiding: Please don't hurt me! I have a valid explanation. My computer broke last fall. Then I quit my job. I was supposed to get a new computer for Christmas, but my Grandmother died a week before Christmas. So my dad and I weren't able to go computer shopping. Then we didn't have internet service. Then we moved over the summer and I didn't have security software for my computer. After all the setbacks I can finally update. I can finally talk to you guys again. :Donna does her Happy Dance: (It resembles The Carlton from the Fresh Prince of Bel Air.)**

Whoever said that cooking for a group of six was easy had not had to deal with two still growing teenagers who just happened to be werewolves. Sue, Charlie, and Seth sat in the living room while Bella checked on the pot roast.

Sue had come in twice already asking if she could help. Bella had explained that since she had invited her over that she wouldn't feel right asking her to help.

"Okay, then I'll offer to help." Sue said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If you want to help, you can keep Seth out of the pot."

Seth came into the room a few seconds later. He pulled the lid off of the carrots that were boiling on the stove and grabbed a small handful. He popped them in his mouth as Bella and his mom watched.

"They're done." he said once he finished chewing.

"Nathan Seth Clearwater, don't you ever do that again. What if Charlie had come in?" Sue said as she smacked his shoulder.

"Sorry, Ma." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Apologize to Bella."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

Bella drained the carrots and started on the glaze. She was pouring the brown sugar and honey mixture over the carrots when someone came up behind her. Their hands rested on her hips while their chin rested on her shoulder. She turned her head and was met with warm coffee colored eyes.

She kissed Jacobs cheek before his arms slid around her waist. She stepped into his embrace and rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed behind her ear before burying his face in her hair.

"I missed you." he mumbled into her neck.

"I missed you, too." she said with a smile.

Charlie came into the room, looking confused. Bella gave him a worried look.

"There's something scratching at your bedroom door and it's whining."

"Angus." she said before pulling away from Jacob.

Thirty seconds later, nails could be heard running across the wooden floor then down the stairs at warp speed. Seth was at the bottom of the stairs when something pawed at his legs.

"No way!" he said excitedly.

Bella came down a minute later. Seth had the dog on the floor with his pull toy. Angus might be small, but he played like a dog three times his size. Bella watched as Angus jumped on Seth's stomach, only to slobber him with kisses.

"Eww! Yuck." he said with a laugh before wiping his face.

"Where did he come from?" Charlie asked in surprise.

"I had him in Phoenix. I know you don't like dogs, so a friend of mine took care of him. Since they were leaving for college I went and got him a few days ago."

"What kind of dog is he?" Seth asked once Angus had settled in his lap.

"He's a miniature Dachshund."

"They're good watchdogs." Billy said with a nod.

"That little thing?" Sue asked in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised."

"How old is he?"

"Almost three."

Jacob came into the room, but stopped when he saw the dog. Angus lifted his head before trying to jump out of Seth's lap. Seth set him on the floor, and he took off at warp speed toward Jacob. He jumped two feet in the air as Jacob crouched down to his level. He scratched the dog's head with one hand while the dog licked the other.

"I don't feel bad leaving you alone now." he said, looking up at Bella.

"He makes for a great alarm system." she said with a laugh.

"But he's so small." Sue said, still not believing.

"He's vicious, aren't you little man?" Jacob asked as the dog rested his front paws on his knees.

"Well, he likes the boys. He must not be so bad." Charlie said with a shrug.

"I'm going to go check on dinner." Bella said before walking down the hall.

They were sitting down to dinner a few minutes later. Bella put Angus in the laundry room and put the gate up. He yelped and whined for a few minutes before curling up in a pile of warm towels.

"Why can't he stay in here?" Seth asked as he forked more pot roast onto his plate.

"Because he's an insistent beggar. You would feed him under the table, I just know it."

"He used to feed Max under the table." Sue said.

"I know he did, so did I." Bella said with a sly smile.

They talked and laughed through the rest of dinner. Bella was more than a little surprised when her dad offered to help her clean the kitchen. Sue gave him an encouraging look before letting Angus out of the laundry room. Bella scraped some pot roast into his bowl, and he skidded to a halt in front of it.

"He has a lot of energy doesn't he?" Charlie asked, watching the dog devour the food.

"He keeps me on my toes."

"He reminds me of someone. I can't place who."

"Jake."

"That's it. Not that Jake's a bad guy. He needs to lay off the sugar though."

"He's calmed down a lot in the past year."

"You coming back had something to do with that." Charlie said with a smile.

"Is there a reason why you're helping me? Not that I don't appreciate it."

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I had a feeling."

"What would you think if I started dating someone?"

"Does this person make you happy?"

"Yes, they do."

"Then I don't have a problem with it. Who is she?"

"Sue."

"I was starting to wonder why you were spending so much time with her. I guess I don't have to bring you food anymore, huh?"

"I usually eat at her house."

"What do you do with the food that I bring over?"

"It went to a good cause."

"Jared went nuts over your peach cobbler." Jacob said from the door.

"I gave it to Emily so that she wouldn't have to always cook." Charlie said as a blush crept up his neck.

"It's okay, Dad. At least it's getting eaten."

"Since you ratted me out you get to help her finish."

"I help her all the time." Jacob said, taking the towel from him.

They cleaned the kitchen in silence while Angus watched them from under the table. Jacob draped the towel over the drying rack before pulling Bella into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist while he draped his over her shoulders. She looked up at him with a smile.

"Hi."

"Hey." he said with a smile.

She laid her head on his chest as he rested his chin on top of her head. They stayed liked that until that someone cleared their throat. Jacob lifted his head to see his dad in the doorway.

"We're leaving. I just wanted to let the two of you know."

"Thanks for coming." Bella sai,d looking over her shoulder.

"You're welcome, Honey. Make sure he's home early on Sunday. Not eleven like last time."

"I will."

"Bye, Bells." Charlie called from the living room.

"Bye, Dad."

"Where's the dog?" Seth asked from the door.

"Angus is under the table."

Seth knelled down as he pulled out a chair. Angus' nails clicked slowly on the floor. Seth affectionately scratched the dog's sides while the dog licked him.

"Seth, lets go." Sue called from the hall.

"Bye." he said before standing.

The front door shut, and Angus went back to watching Jacob and Bella. Jacob brushed his lips over her forehead. She sighed as she tightened her grip on him. He drew lazy circles across her shoulders as her breathing slowed.

"Are you tired?" he whispered in her ear.

"No. Just worn out. I passed tired around noon."

"Why?"

"Angus isn't used to living here yet. He'll want down in the middle of the night, only to want on the bed again ten minutes later. Half an hour later, he'll want down again."

"Don't give into him, then."

"I can't handle his whining. It's sad."

"Then don't let him on the bed."

"He won't sleep at all unless he's next to me. I've tried that already."

"He's going to have some competition this weekend, then."

"I can't wait to see how he reacts to you." Bella said with a laugh.

"Come on. Let's go to bed." he said, leading her out of the room.

"Come on, Angus." she called over her shoulder.

The dog darted off and was waiting by the door for someone to take him outside. Bella took him outside while Jacob took a shower. She was in bed with the dog asleep at her feet when Jacob came in. She rested her book on her chest as she watched Jacob towel off. He climbed into bed, and Bella immediately draped an arm over his stomach. Her head rested on his shoulder. He picked up her book from the bed and reached across her to place it on the nightstand. He turned out the lamp next before brushing his fingers over her shoulder blades.

She sighed into his neck before closing her eyes. He kissed her temple before closing his own eyes. The dog moved farther down on the bed. His soft snoring could be heard as they drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Angus' whimpering woke Bella up at seven the next morning. His sad brown eyes and reddish brown muzzle were all that she could see. Jacob must have let him up and down all night.

She started a pot of coffee while Angus waited eagerly at the back door. Around the time she was scooping coffee grounds into the maker, Angus took off at lightning speed for the front door; all the while barking up a storm. A soft knock let Bella know what the problem was.

She opened the door a crack while holding Angus by his collar.

"Stop." she said firmly.

She looked up before her eyes widened in surprise.

"Can you hold on a second? I need to find his leash."

"Sure." The person said giving her an unsure look.

Bella didn't like letting Angus out in the front yard. The first thing he did was make a run for the dock. Which brought back flash backs of her cliff dive from the spring. All she could do was watch in horror as he splashed happily. He didn't mind the leash. It gave him a chance to show off his dog show skills.

She walked outside, and the person sat in one of the rockers that she had restored.

"I'm surprised to see you here."

"I've been meaning to come by." The person said as they tucked their hair behind their ear.

"You've only talked to me twice since I came back, Leah. Why change now?"

"I know I've been a bitch. But you have to see things from my perspective."

"Which is?"

"Your and Jacob's situation isn't much better than mine, Sam, and Emily's."

"Edward has nothing to do with this. He didn't love me."

"What?"

"That's right. Turns out my feelings were semi one sided. Don't judge me unless you know the whole story. Please?"

"I'm sorry."

"I am too. We used to be friends. And now we hardly say two words to each other."

"So tell me the whole story."

"Vampires cannot mate outside of their species. So he couldn't love me with his whole being."

"Since his heart doesn't beat."

"Right."

"So he lied to you?"

"From the beginning."

"Now I really am sorry." Leah said with a laugh.

"I'm not. If I hadn't met him, I wouldn't know what love is."

"That's true. So the blood sucker was good for something."

"His family is wonderful."

"You still talk to them?"

"Every day."

Angus chased a rabbit through the yard and Bella called him back. The leash made a clicking noise as he came to sit next to her. He sat in between them, looking up at Leah with pleading eyes.

"He wants you to pet him. It must be the dog smell. He went berserk for Seth last night. And he likes Jake more than he likes me."

"Hey little guy." Leah said, ruffling his ears.

"He likes you."

"What's his name?"

"Angus."

"I should go. I hear Jake walking around."

"How do you know that it's Jacob?"

"Each of us has a certain smell that we give off." she said with a shrug.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I won't." she said as she stood.

Bella watched Leah run through the trees as Jacob stepped out onto the porch. Angus' tail thumped excitedly against the porch as Jacob handed Bella a cup of coffee. He sat down in the other rocking chair as Angus pawed at his legs. He picked him up before undoing the leash.

"That's inhumane."

"I freaked when he jumped into the lake. Someone had to get him out for me." she said in a small voice.

"Only use it when I'm not around. I'll use any excuse I can get to jump in. Pretty soon, you'll be in too."

"I doubt it." she said shaking her head.

"I won't force you to do it."

"Thank you."

"I might use Jasper, though." he said in a teasing manner.

"Don't you dare." she said, glaring at him.

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye. He watched her with a look of adoration. It was a look that Edward had given her more times than she could count. It felt different coming from Jacob, it felt right. She didn't need Jasper to tell her how much Jacob loved her. It showed in everything he did.


	6. Our First Time

**Disclaimer: I own Twilight!**

**Bella: No, you don't honey.**

**Me: Thank you for letting me down gently.**

Bella and Jacob sat next to each other on the couch watching Angus attack a rubber cheeseburger. He had already gotten the squeaker out of it and now wouldn't let either of them near it.

"When he gets tired of it, I'm throwing it away."

"Just like the bone." Jacob said with a laugh.

The bone had been a stuffed chew toy that Angus had chewed the stuffing out of within an hour of Jacob giving it to him.

"I'm still mad at you for making me clean that up by the way."

"I got it away from him, didn't I?"

"You turned it into a game." she said with a laugh.

Angus let out a loud bark as he put his paws on Bella's legs. She picked him up, and he lay on her stomach as she lazily scratched behind his ears. Jacob grabbed the toy and took it out of the room. He came back to find that the dog had fallen asleep. He picked him up gently and put him in his bed. He covered him with his blanket before coming to sit with Bella. She put her feet in his lap as he turned on the TV.

Ten minutes later, he turned off the TV with a sigh. Bella grabbed the stereo remote, and music filled the room. She turned it down until it was background noise. She moved until she was straddling his lap. Her hands splayed across his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her fingers. It was steady and strong.

"I found the box of condoms under the sink in the bathroom." she said with a smile.

"I meant to tell you about them." he said quickly.

"I'm not mad. In fact, I'm going to get one. Be undressed when I get back." she said before climbing off of him.

He pulled off his shorts and boxers and threw them onto the coffee table. He couldn't believe that she was offering him sex. He hadn't even had to ask for it. He heard her upstairs still, making him wonder what was taking so long.

"Bells?"

"I'll be right there." she called.

She came downstairs a minute later completely naked.

"You know I always imagined me taking your clothes off our first time. Not me taking off mine and you taking off yours." he said.

"You can't plan this kind of thing." she said coming to stand in front of him.

He took her in slowly. Her eyes raked over him making him hard. Their eyes met and she stepped towards him. She handed him the condom and he ripped it open.

"I can put it on if you want." she said.

"I've got it." he said rolling it down his erection.

It was small enough that it cut off his circulation. He would bear through it just this once and buy more in the morning.

"Are you going to be okay? It's too small." she said in concern.

"It'll work." he said with a nod.

She gripped his shoulders as she straddled his lap again. She gave him enough room to position his erection at her center. She winced in pain as he tried to break her vaginal wall.

"Maybe I should stretch it first." he said with furrowed eyebrows.

She was out of his lap and on the couch and he leaned over her.

"Take off the condom; this is going to be a while."

"I wouldn't feel comfortable using it if I took it off."

"I brought the box down. They're on the floor."

He pulled the condom off and heaved a sigh of relief. His fingers were at her center seconds later. She pulled him to her and brushed her lips over his. He kissed her tenderly as she ran her hands down his back. She sighed against his lips as she started to move against him. He slipped in another finger and quickened his pace.

She took him by surprise when one of her hands left his back to grab his erection. He growled deep in his throat as she matched his pace. She moaned as he added another finger. She pulled away from the kiss her chest heaving.

"I'm ready."

He nodded as he climbed off of her. He was standing over her again putting another condom on seconds later.

"Sit down." she said pointing to the end of the couch.

He sat down and she climbed across the couch towards him seductively. She was straddling him again and this time he didn't have any trouble. He kissed her again, wanting to take her mind off the pain. She sighed as she fisted his hair in her hands.

"Just relax, it'll hurt less." he said against her lips.

"How do you know?"

"I'm not telling you." he smirked.

Her laugh was cut off by his tongue brushing against hers. She moved against him as he thrust upward gently. Her hands moved to his shoulders so that she could lean up and give him more room. Her walls stretched even farther and the pain was almost too much to bear. She held back a grimace as she focused on him. The pain would be gone soon enough. He pulled away to look at her lovingly.

"How are you doing?"

"I'll live." she said with a small smile.

"How bad is it?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." she said as she shook her head.

"That bad?"

"I didn't plan on you being this big." she said with a laugh.

"You're complimenting me, so it must not be that bad." he said with a smile of his own.

"You are one cocky bastard." she murmured against his lips.

He smiled against her lips before kissing her lightly. She was able to take her mind off of the pain when he kissed her. All that she thought about was him. He pulled away a few inches to cradle her breast. She leaned back resting her hands on his legs, offering herself to him. His fingers brushed over her nipples slowly as she rocked against him.

He leaned down bringing one of the now hard nubs into his mouth. She moaned breathlessly as she licked her lips. His tongue swirled over the nipple as he sucked lightly. He cupped her other breast, massaging it.

"God." she said as she rocked faster.

"Easy. I don't want this to be over yet." he said pulling her to a sitting position.

She laughed as she slowed the pace. He stared at her as he ran his fingers down her cheek. She leaned into the touch, closing her eyes with a smile. The pain from earlier was now gone and it was replaced by a tingling feeling that started in her stomach and moved its way to her center. Her breath hitched as she gasped.

"Oh God." she said breathlessly.

She fell against him trying to catch her breath. He moved against her, going rigid for half a second before moaning deep in his throat. She kissed his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It wasn't that bad."

"Sex with me, 'wasn't that bad'? I'm hurt." he said with a pout.

"The sex was great so put your lip back in." she said kissing him lightly.

"The pain wasn't that bad?"

"Once I was able to put it out of my mind."

He nodded, glad that it hadn't been traumatizing for her. He had worried that she would never want to do have sex with him again. The fact that she was joking about it eased his fears. She climbed off of him to sit next to him.

"Take that thing off, it's probably cutting off your circulation down there."

"It doesn't hurt that bad." he said pulling the condom off.

Semen oozed from the tip as he held it in his hand. The damn thing had a hole in it. He looked over at Bella with wide eyes.

"I am so sorry."

"For what?" she said with a laugh.

"You aren't mad?"

"No. You're scared." she said realizing the reason for his panic.

"A little."

"I might get pregnant, I might not. Let's not worry about it until we know for sure."

"You're right. I could be worrying over nothing."

Bella pulled him onto the couch with her. He pulled the afghan from off the back of the couch, covering them with it. Her skin was cold against his. He would start a fire later. Right now he would keep her warm.

XXXX

Jacob's mind was somewhere else as he tightened a bolt to the carburetor on the Rabbit. Embry looked over his shoulder in worry.

"You're gonna crack the carburetor if you tighten it anymore." he said disapprovingly.

"Do you want to do this?" Jacob asked acidly.

"No."

"Then don't tell me how to do it."

"What's your problem?" Quil asked from under the car.

"I've got a lot on my mind." he said as he banged his fist against the carburetor.

He felt the pulling of skin as he hissed in pain. He had busted four of his knuckles.

"Great." he said, inspecting his hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Embry asked from his spot next to Jacob.

"How long had you had those condoms before you gave them to me, Quil?"

"Great idea going celibate until Claire's older by the way." Embry said sarcastically.

"A month maybe." Quil said from under the car.

"And they last forever, right? Just because one is bad doesn't mean that the others are?"

"I guess. So you've used them? Hot damn!" Quil said, coming out from underneath the car.

"Only one. It had a hole in it."

"How big of a hole?" Embry asked with a serious look.

"Enough for something to come out." Jacob said with a sigh.

"She might not even be pregnant. So don't worry about it." Quil said with a shrug.

"That's what she said." Jacob said with a nod.

They didn't know what else to say. Neither of them had ever had to deal with anything like this before.

XXXX

Bella was ringing up a customer when she pressed a wrong button.

"I'm sorry; this will only take a minute."

The person nodded, but it was obvious that they were growing impatient. She started over and finally got it right the second time.

"Have a good day, Sir." she said as the man walked away.

The door slammed shut in response. She rested her elbows on the counter as she held her head with one hand. She had a splitting headache and was scared to take anything. She would give anything to have Alice come in and massage it away.

Mike cleared his throat from across the room. She looked up with tired eyes. She hadn't slept in days. She'd had the same dream five nights in a row ever since she had slept with Jacob. She had put on a brave face while he was with her. As soon as she dropped him off, she had lost it.

In her dream, she was chasing two little boys around the front yard. Jane, Felix, Alec, and Demetri would come out of the forest and pounce on the boys while she fought with everything she had. She would wake up screaming loud enough to scare Angus out of his wits. She wanted to plead with Billy to let Jacob stay with her this weekend, but she knew that he would know that something was wrong. So she would stay at her dad's. That way she could at least see Jacob.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked in a worried tone.

"I'm not feeling well." she mumbled.

"You can go home if you want. I can close up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." he said with a nod.

"Thanks, Mike." she said, giving him a grateful smile.

"I'll clock you out. You go ahead."

"I really do appreciate it."

"It's not a problem." he said, opening the door for her.

She almost collided with a very warm body as she stepped onto the sidewalk. She looked up to see Jacob staring down at her.

"I guess I don't need to worry about you getting home okay." Mike said before closing the door.

"Hi." she said sheepishly.

"You are worried." he said, pulling her closer.

"Not for the same reason you are." she said, shaking her head.

"Then what?"

"I have a deep seeded fear of vampire's killing our children."

"More than one?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Twin boys. I've had the same nightmare every night since Sunday." she said as tears pricked her eyes.

"Do you save them?"

"No, but I kill one of the vampires with my bare hands though."

"That's my girl." he said into her hair.

"I haven't slept in days." she said with a ragged sigh.

"Something told me to come and see you. I'm glad I did."

"I have a splitting headache."

"Do you want to see Alice?"

"You know me so well." she said with a sad smile.

She pulled out her phone, and Alice picked up on the first ring.

"Hey."

"No wonder I didn't know that it was going to ring." she said teasingly.

"How have you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Good. I miss all of you."

Jacob let go of her and started to walk away. She took hold of his hand and squeezed. She shook her head as he looked over his shoulder. She traced lazy circles as she heard the phone being passed.

"Bella! What a surprise." Esme said.

"I know. It's like I dropped off the face of the planet."

"Emmett said the same thing the other day."

"Is it alright if Jacob and I come by for a little while?"

"Actually we aren't home. We're out of town." she said in a quiet voice.

The phone was passed again and Bella waited patiently.

"Hello, Bella."

After not hearing his voice in almost three months, it was like someone had punched her in the gut. There were so many things that she wanted to say to him, so many questions that needed answers. She snapped her phone shut with a sigh. Her headache had just become a migraine.

"They aren't home." she said in a strained tone.

"We're going to my house. I'm driving." He said, holding out his free hand for her keys.

She handed them to him before he pulled her towards the truck. She was in the middle seat before he could get around to the other side. He draped an arm over the back of the seat, and she leaned against him.

"Why did you get upset with Alice?"

"It wasn't Alice." she said in a small voice.

"Where are they?"

"Alaska."

"He tried to talk to you, didn't he?"

"I hung up on him."

"Have I told you that I love you today?"

She smiled before he kissed her forehead. That was what she needed to hear.

"Do you hear something?" he asked as they pulled to a stop at his house.

"Other than the truck? No."

His brows furrowed in concern as he heard the noise again. It was barely audible, and he couldn't place it. He only heard it when Bella was next to him. Paul was walking out of the house and paused next to Bella. Jacob noticed the look that was on his face. It was same one that he had.

"I'll be inside in a minute." Jacob said to Bella.

She closed the door behind her as Paul turned to face Jacob.

"You heard it too."

"What was that?"

"I don't know. I could barely hear it."

"Me too. It came from Bella?"

Jacob nodded, thinking about what it could be. It was going to bug him until he figured it out.


	7. A Blindside Anniversary Surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor would I want to, because the end would have turned out completely different.**

It had been two weeks since Bella had seen Jacob. They talked on the phone nightly, mostly about homework. With his exams coming up in less than a month, Billy was buckling down on him. She understood. Billy had promised that he could spend the entire two weeks of Christmas break with her.

With less than a week away until Thanksgiving, she was craving normalcy. The dream had played itself out after she had seen Jacob last. The talk they'd had at his house had calmed both of their nerves.

Tonight would be the first night that she had seen the Cullens in over a month. She had been touched when Esme had invited her and Jacob to her and Carlisle's anniversary dinner.

Bella had been surprised when Billy had given Jacob permission to come. They had agreed to come separately, so that there would be no temptation for them to leave together.

She stood at the Cullen's front door, waiting for someone to let her in. Jasper opened the door with wide eyes.

"Hey." she said with a smile.

He smiled back before helping her with her jacket. Alice peaked around the corner, her look mirroring Jasper's.

"What's going on?" Bella asked as she walked into the living room.

"Bella, please sit down." Esme said, gesturing towards the couch.

"I'd rather stand."

"Then I ask that you be silent for a moment."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but she did what Esme asked. Alice gasped before a hand flew to her mouth.

"Maybe we should get Carlisle, just to make sure." Jasper said from next to Bella.

"Can I talk now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

"What is going on?"

"I'll go get Carlisle; he'll explain it better than any of us can." Esme said as she walked out of the room.

"Are you sure that you don't want to sit down?" Jasper asked.

"I'd rather stand." she said again as she shook her head.

"Maybe you should stay next to her Jazz." Alice said from the love seat.

Carlisle came into the room and stood a few feet from Bella. His eyebrows were knitted together in concentration.

"Bella, I'm going to ask you a personal question. I want you to be honest with me. Have you and Jacob slept together?"

"Yes." she said, looking down at her feet.

"When was the last time?"

"Three weeks ago. It was the only time."

"And you didn't use protection?"

"The condom broke." she said, knowing what he was suggesting.

"Accidents can happen."

"How do you know that I'm pregnant?"

"We can hear their heartbeats." Alice said with a smile.

"Jacob was trying to tell me that he heard something…"

She blacked out before collapsing in Jasper's arms. He laid her gently on the couch. Carlisle waved smelling salts under her nose to make her come to. Her eyes slowly opened and focused on him.

"How long was I out?"

"Only thirty seconds. How many fingers am I holding up?"

"She can't tell if you're wiggling them." Esme said, smacking him playfully.

"Sorry. The situation called for humor."

"You're holding up three."

"Very good."

"Did Alice say that you could hear their heartbeats?"

"Yes, there are two. You said something about Jacob before you fainted."

"He must have heard them too." Bella said, shaking her head in wonder.

"It's like humming bird wings. And since there are two, it's like hearing an echo. It's amazing." Alice said, coming to stand next to her.

"I have to tell Jacob before he gets here." she said, sitting up.

"You're going to have to settle for telling him in person. He just pulled up." Jasper said, looking out the window.

"Will he hear it when he walks in?"

"More than likely, it's very loud." Carlisle said with a small nod.

"How is that possible? They're not even a month old."

"They won't get much louder." he said reassuringly.

Emmett was the one who let Jacob in.

"Did you get a bird, maybe two?" Jacob asked.

"Crap." Bella said under her breath.

"Come in here, Jacob." Carlisle said before Jacob could respond.

Jacob walked into the room, and his eyes fixed on Bella's immediately. She was on the verge of tears when he sat down next to her. The sound made him look at her.

"I can explain that, if you're willing to listen." Carlisle said gently.

"No, if anyone is going to tell him that I am pregnant it is going to be me." Bella said, shaking her head.

"That isn't an echo is it?" he asked, taking hold of her hand.

"It's two separate heartbeats." Bella said with a nod.

"Oh, God." Jacob said, raking his free hand over his face.

"Now Jacob, I know that this is a shock, but I would have expected a better reaction from you." Esme said as she sat on the other side of Bella.

"The nightmare…" Jacob started to say.

"Is not going to happen, I will not let it happen." Bella said vehemently.

"What nightmare?" Jasper asked.

"For the first several days after we…ya know, I had a nightmare that members of the Volturi came and killed two little boys. Mine and Jacob's twin boys."

"They will be here while you are pregnant." Alice said with a gasp.

"That changes everything." Carlisle said, standing.

"What?" Bella asked, looking at each vampire.

"It is against vampire law to kill a woman who is with child." Esme said seriously.

"That doesn't mean that they won't come back." Jacob said with a sigh.

"I am going to plead Bella's case." Carlisle said in an earnest tone.

"Are you sure that they will listen?" Bella asked.

"Caius will be most sympathetic. I will have Edward go with me."

"Oh no." Alice said with a groan.

"What?" Bella asked.

"He must have read someone's mind."

"I'll handle it." Emmett said opening the front door.

"Who does he think he is?" Rosalie asked putting a hand on Bella's shoulder.

Emmett stood at the door shaking his head quickly.

"I'll come out." Jacob said, rising from the couch.

"No." Bella said in a panicked voice.

She grabbed hold of his arm in a vice grip hold. Jasper looked at her, and she immediately let go of him.

"Don't do that again." she said, giving him a pointed look.

"I was trying to help."

"She has a right to be upset. Edward is going to give Jacob an earful, and you know it." Rosalie said, coming to take Jacob's place.

Esme pulled Bella to her as Bella placed her head on her shoulder. Rosalie rubbed Bella's back as she whispered soothing words in her ear.

"Let it out." Alice said, coming to sit in front of her.

Jacob, Emmett, and Edward stood on the porch. Jacob's heart broke, hearing Bella's sobbing from inside.

"Make it quick." he said, staring out into the night.

"Don't tell me what to do boy." Edward said in a condescending tone.

"Don't ruin this night for Mom and Dad Edward. If you've come to start trouble you can leave." Emmett said.

Jacob looked at Emmett out of the corner of his eye. Emmett nodded with a tight lipped smile.

"I have a gift for them." Edward said in a defeated voice.

"Dad wants to talk to you." Jasper said from the door.

Edward nodded before turning towards the door. The door opened, and Carlisle stepped out.

"The two of you can go inside."

"If this is about Bella and I than we should be out here."

"Very well, send Bella out."

Jasper walked Bella to the door, and Jacob pulled her into his arms. She collapsed against him as he sat them on the steps.

"Do not interfere." Bella said in a strained voice.

"I won't." Jasper said before closing the door.

Carlisle moved around Jacob and Bella to walk down the stairs. He sat on the bottom stair, looking right at Bella.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes." she said in a small voice.

"But not Edward?"

She shook her head with a sigh.

"You have to know that I didn't want to hurt you. That's one of the reasons that I didn't fight you when you broke off our engagement." Edward said from behind her.

"You did hurt her; you lied to her the entire time." Jacob said, casting an icy look over his shoulder.

"She didn't know that at the time."

"That doesn't matter." Bella said, sighing again.

"I hated lying to you. It hurt me a lot more than it hurt you. I will never lie to you again, I promise."

"We don't have a choice, do we?" she asked Carlisle.

"No."

"Then I guess he'll have to be a part of it."

The door opened, and Alice stuck her head out.

"Dinner is ready."

Inside, Bella couldn't look at Edward without wanting to hit him. Jacob took hold of one hand while her other hand was balled into a fist.

"Bella, eat. You have two people growing inside of you who need nourishment." Rosalie said when Bella refused to eat.

A plate was dropped behind them. Edward quickly moved to clean it up.

"Jacob isn't eating either."

"He isn't pregnant. Bella, please eat." Esme said in a motherly tone.

Bella picked up her fork and cut a piece of roast beef. She slowly moved it towards her mouth and had to immediately grab her drink to help it go down.

"Jacob, you too." Esme said, looking at him.

"Yes ma'am."

"It's a good thing you're ambidextrous. Because I am not letting go of your right hand." Bella said as she watched him.

He squeezed her hand tightly as he chewed his baked potato. Nothing else was said through the rest of dinner.

When Jacob left at nine-thirty, Bella walked him out. They leaned against his car, not wanting to break the silence.

"We need to tell our dad's soon."

"I know. We'll do it tomorrow."

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Are you okay with everything?"

"It's fine, Bells. We've been so worried that it would happen, that now that it has the shock has worn off." he said with a laugh.

"What about Edward?"

"We set him in his place, didn't we?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yeah, we did." she said, smiling back at him.

"Stay at your dad's tonight?" he asked, giving her a pleading look.

"Will you come over?"

"As soon as my dad and Rachel are asleep." he said, kissing her forehead.

"You should go."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now."

"I'll see you in a little while."

Rosalie met Bella on the stairs, and she handed her her purse.

"We're glad that you came tonight."

"Yeah, me too. You guys saved me from buying twenty bucks worth of pregnancy test." she said with a laugh.

"There's a phone number of an OBGYN at the hospital in your purse. Carlisle said to call him next week to set up an appointment."

"Why do I need to wait?"

"The babies are too young. Technically you won't be showing signs of being pregnant until next week."

"Morning sickness." Bella said with a groan.

"Among other things."

"Will you tell him that I said thank you?"

"Sure." she said with a smile.

Since their talk that spring, things had been easier between them. Rosalie was even working on being nicer to Jacob. They hadn't said one mean thing to each other the entire night. That was more than Bella could ask for.


	8. Someone Else's Version of Happiness

**Disclaimer: **

**Jacob: Donna doesn't own Twilight.**

**Me: No I do not.**

**J: We love her anyway.**

**AN: I wanted to let you guys know that starting with this chapter every chapter represents a month. So the story will progress pretty quickly starting now. Things will slow down once the twins are born.**

He stood in the yard, taking in the scenery. Mountains surrounded the cabin on either side. The lake below was calm and serene. This was the kind of place that he would have wanted them to start their lives together in. It felt like someone had twisted a knife in his gut to know that she was living the life he wanted for them with someone else.

A dog barking close by pulled him from his reverie. He turned when he heard the front door to the cabin open.

"Edward?" Bella said from the porch.

Angus darted out the door and stopped at Edward's feet. He snarled, showing his fangs before barking again. Bella moved quickly down the stairs and picked the dog up. He calmed down enough that Bella could get a grip on him.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"I said everything that I needed to say to you the other night."

"There were things left unsaid," he said, running his hands through his hair.

The sun glinted off of something on his hand. Bella noticed it as he put his hand down.

"You're married?"

"As of last week," he said with a nod.

"Congratulations." Bella said with a tight lipped smile.

"I'm not over you, but Tonya dulls the ache. I still have trouble letting my guard down. I constantly compare her to you."

"Come inside," she said, turning towards the house.

The first thing that he noticed once they were inside was a picture of Charlie, Billy, Jacob, and Bella on the mantle. Bella went to put the dog in the laundry room while he walked through the living room. Charlie stood behind Billy, resting his arms on Billy's chair while Bella and Jacob stood on either side of the chair. The four smiling faces made Edward quickly look away. What had he been thinking when he decided to come here? He had no right to be here. He wasn't a part of Bella's life anymore. He had brought it upon himself.

Bella came into the room to stand behind him. He turned towards the door, seeing her in the entrance way.

"I shouldn't have come here. This was a mistake."

"Why did you come here? Be honest."

"I came to see you one last time. And to tell you that Carlisle and I have talked to Aro and Caius. They will leave you alone as long as I never see you again."

"What about your family?"

"You can see them as often as you like."

She opened the door for him and put a hand on his shoulder as he passed her. He looked down at her hand, then into her eyes. She pulled him into her arms without saying a word. He wrapped her in his arms, holding her tightly.

Neither of them heard the person on the porch until they were standing in front of them.

"Hello, Leah."

"Hi," Leah replied in a cool tone.

"Edward is leaving. You can come in."

Bella shut the door, hearing Angus come running down the hall. He jumped into the window seat, watching Edward drive away. Leah came back down the hall, watching Bella curiously.

"He came here to say that I would never see him again. That's something that should be done in person."

"I didn't say anything," Leah said quietly.

"I know what you are thinking. I'm not stupid," Bella said harshly.

"I would have wanted Sam to do the same thing if I were you."

"I'm sorry. I keep forgetting that you've been through this before."

"Don't worry about it. That is the most amazing sound I have ever heard," she said, coming to stand next to Bella.

"I wish that I could hear it," Bella said sadly.

"You will. How far along are you?"

"I'll be a month on Wednesday."

"Wow. There's more than one?"

"Two."

"Oh man. Double trouble."

"God, I hope not," Bella said with a groan.

"Have you told your dad and Billy yet?"

"We were going to this past weekend. But that accident on the highway kept my dad out all day and half the night Saturday. He slept all day Sunday. We want to tell them when they're together. We're going to try again this weekend."

"Have been to see a doctor yet?"

"I have an appointment on Monday."

The two friends laughed and got caught up. It felt good to talk to someone about what was going on and not worry about the person telling someone else.

XXXX

Jacob and Bella sat on the loveseat in his living room. Billy was in the kitchen making dinner, while Charlie sat on the couch next to them.

"Are you two okay? You're awfully quiet," Charlie asked.

"We're fine," they said at the same time.

"If you say so," he said, giving them an unsure look.

"Come and eat," Billy said from the kitchen.

Billy and Charlie joked back and forth, while Bella pushed her food around on her plate. Jacob nudged her under the table. He mouthed the word "eat" before picking up his own fork.

"Why are you two so quiet? Did you use up your conversational skills talking to each other? These two talked for five hours every night this week," Billy said, looking between the two of them.

Bella shrugged her shoulders while Jacob looked down at his plate.

"Okay, this has gone on long enough. No more lying." Charlie said with a sigh.

Bella's eyes met Jacob's across the table. She looked from her dad, then to Billy. Her dad was looking at her through worried eyes while Billy gave Jacob an expectant look.

"I'm pregnant," Bella said, gathering all of her confidence.

The room was silent except for Billy's wheels moving across the floor. Charlie's chair scraped across the floor as he stood to follow Billy.

"They didn't say anything," Bella said quietly.

"Once the shock wears off, the yelling will happen. Then you'll wish that they had kept quiet."

Billy came back into room and placed something on the table. When he lifted his hand, both Jacob and Bella's eyes went to what lay on the table. Sarah's engagement ring sat next to Jacob's plate.

"Dad, I can't take that," Jacob said with a sigh.

"You're going to ask her to marry you," Billy said in an authoritive tone.

"We're too young," Bella said in a panicked voice.

"You should have thought about that sooner," Charlie said from the door.

"What if we get engaged now, but wait until we're done with school?" Bella asked, looking at Billy and then at Charlie.

"Bella's applied for Culinary School," Jacob explained.

"I'll pay for it, then."

"I can't ask you to do that, Dad."

"That's the only way that you're getting out of getting married right away," Charlie said as he leaned against the door jamb.

Bella looked up at Jacob, hoping for some kind of reassurance. His eyes met hers, giving her the answer she needed.

"Okay," she said in a defeated tone.

Jacob stood from the table, picking up the ring. He turned it over in his palm, looking at it sadly.

"Dad, I can't take this. Rachel should have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Jacob said, handing it to Billy.

Bella stood, following Jacob from the room. They stood in his room, and she could see the tension in his shoulders.

"Did you have to tell them that you wouldn't marry me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Not in those words, no. But you might as well have."

"It's not enough that I'm pregnant, now you want to ruin your life even more?"

"How can you say that?"

"I'm nineteen, you're only seventeen. We're too young to be dealing with this." Bella said as she bit back a sob.

"I am trying to do the right thing."

"So am I. Do you really want to get married while you are still in high school?"

"That doesn't matter to me."

"You say that now, but in a few years you are going to wish that we had waited."

"No, I won't," he said, shaking his head.

"Can you please see this from my perspective? I want to wait. I don't want to tie you down any more than I already have," she said as tears started to fall.

"Do you promise that we will get married in two years?"

"Nothing could stop me," she said, shaking her head.

Jacob turned to face her, wiping away her tears.

"I know school is important to you. I shouldn't have argued with you about it."

She stepped into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist. He draped his arms over her shoulders as she started to cry harder.

"This is something that you're going to have to get used to, at least for a while."

"I can't wait," he said sarcastically.

"There are other things that will happen, too."

"I already know about morning sickness."

"Did you know that my boobs will almost double in size?"

He bit back a groan before letting out a strangled laugh.

"I knew that would make you feel better."

"I'm going to be thinking about your boobs for the rest of the night."

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she said with a laugh.

"You put it there," he muttered.

"Will you still think about them when I'm old and they sag?" she asked with a teasing smile.

"I'll be too old to get it up then, so it won't matter," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Jerk," she said with a laugh.

She smacked him in the chest for good measure. He laughed as she brought her knee up.

"Don't you dare!" he said, covering himself.

"If you let me, we won't have to worry about having any more kids," she said with a laugh.

"No!" he said with a laugh.

"You're right; it would hurt me more than it would hurt you," she said with a sigh.

"See? I was thinking of you."

"Uh huh, sure you were."

She relaxed against him again, and he tightened his grip on her.

"Will we still be able to have sex?"

"I don't see why not."

"Now?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"No. Not with our dads in the next room," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I can ask them to leave."

"You are such a pervert," she said against his chest.

"Then when?"

"I'll be at my dad's all weekend. Friday we can spend all day together."

"Why not tomorrow?"

"We'll be together tomorrow too, but Sue's house will be full of people, seeing as tomorrow's Thanksgiving. We won't have much alone time."

"Friday it is."

XXXX

Thanksgiving morning was tense, frantic, and silent at the Swan house. Bella made green bean casserole, stuffing, and three different pies to take to the Clearwater's. She was nervous about how everyone would react when they found out that she was pregnant.

She knew that their opinions shouldn't matter; she hardly knew them. That wasn't anyone's fault but hers. Other than Embry, Quil, and Sam, she hadn't taken the time to get to know any of them. That was going to change today.

Her dad sat in the living room watching the Macy's Parade. Football would wait until they got to Sue's. They had watched the parade together for as long as she could remember. Thanksgiving and Christmas were the only times that Charlie had ever come to Phoenix other than her birthday.

Someone knocked on the door as Bella was pulling the last pie out of the oven. Charlie answered it, but said nothing. The person came into the kitchen quietly. Bella looked over her shoulder in surprise.

"Rose," Bella said as she turned.

"I thought you might want someone in your corner today."

"How did you know?"

"Jacob called Emmett last night. Sue wanted to invite us."

Bella let herself be pulled in for a hug.

"Who all is coming?"

"All of us."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It smells wonderful in here. Can I do anything to help?" Esme asked as she came into the room.

"No. Everything is done."

"Then go and get ready," Alice said, pushing Bella up the stairs.

XXXX

Bella looked up at Sue's house, wondering if she could really face everyone inside. The front door opened, and Seth came bounding down the steps. He opened Bella's door as she was unbuckling her seat belt. He pulled her in for a bone crushing hug, which made her shout in surprise.

"Seth! Not so hard!" Leah said from the door.

"I didn't bring Angus, sorry."

"That's okay, maybe next time?" he asked, looking her in the eye.

"Seth, let go of her," Sue said, coming down the stairs.

"I was just saying hi," he said with a shrug.

"He doesn't know his own strength," Leah said, opening the back door of the truck.

Leah, Sue, and Seth brought everything in for Bella while she waited for the Cullens to pull up. She didn't see Billy's truck or the Rabbit, so she knew that Jacob wasn't there yet.

"Hi," Emily said from next to her.

"Hey."

"I hear that congratulations are in order."

"Times two."

"I hope you don't mind that Leah told me."

"It's fine."

"She says that the pack will hear it when you come in."

"I'm putting off going inside for as long as possible. I'm surprised that Seth didn't say anything."

"Nothing has ever fazed him. He has a high tolerance for shock value."

"He always used to tell me 'No worries Bells, everything is gonna be okay.' He was only five."

"That doesn't surprise me," Emily said with a laugh.

The Cullens parked on the other side of Charlie's truck while Billy parked behind them. Emily patted Bella's shoulder in encouragement as Jacob helped Billy into his chair.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Bella," Carlisle said with a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving. Emily, this is Carlisle, his wife Esme, and their children Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Everyone, this is Emily; she is Sam's fiancée."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily. Sam is a good man."

"Yes Esme, he is," Emily said with a smile.

"Everyone come inside," Sue said from the door.

Jacob took one of Bella's hands in his and led her into the house. They stopped just inside the door to take their jackets off when they heard a high pitched shriek.

"Jakey!" A little girl screamed as she ran up to him.

"Hey, Claire," he said, picking her up.

"This is Claire?"

"Yeah."

"I'm three," Claire said, holding up three fingers.

"Wow. You're a big girl."

"This is Bella."

Claire smiled before burying her face in Jacob's neck. Bella rubbed her back as Quil came down the hall. He stopped in front of Bella.

"What is that noise?" he asked as he took Claire from Jacob.

"You haven't told him?" Bella asked with wide eyes.

"The only reason Leah found out is because she was eaves dropping while I was on patrol. She heard me talking to you."

"What does Leah know that I don't?"

"Bella's pregnant," Jacob whispered.

"I won't tell anyone else."

"Thank you," Bella said with a sigh of relief.

"Let them get farther than the door," Billy said, coming up the hall.

"I came to get Claire," Quil said in defense.

Jacob was pulling her down the hall when she pulled away.

"I'm not ready yet. I'm gonna go in the kitchen."

Jacob nodded before veering into the living room. Sue, Emily, Mae, and Leah were busy in the kitchen.

"You were smart to make your stuff beforehand. The rest of us weren't so lucky," Sue said as Bella came to stand next to her.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. We've got it covered. I'm going to make the younger boys set the tables soon."

Bella watched the women work as Embry came into the room, followed by his mom. He stood a few feet away, watching Bella.

"I'm not allowed to help," she said with a shrug.

He smiled as he shook his head.

"How are you?"

"Pregnant."

"Jake told me as soon as he got home the night he found out."

"That's what he said. Quil found out a few minutes ago."

"Are you hiding in here because you don't want anyone else to find out?"

"No. I'm scared about how they'll react."

"I'll take care of that," Leah said, pulling her up out of her chair.

They were in the living room before Bella could put up a fight.

"Everybody, say hi to Bella," Leah said, getting their attention.

"Hey, Bella," everybody said.

"If you're wondering about the noise, it's coming from Bella. Jake knocked her up."

"Leah!" Bella hissed.

"My job is done," Leah said, walking away.

Bella laughed nervously as everyone went back to what they were doing. Jacob looked at her with an amused look. She sat next to him. He slung an arm over her shoulders as she sighed. The worst part was over. She had worried over nothing.

"It's a good thing Charlie wasn't in here," Seth said from the floor.

"Your sister knows better than to do that," Jared said, defending her.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

Bella looked over at him, still wondering why she had worried so much. She nodded as the room erupted in noise. Football was on, and everything else was forgotten.


	9. Things He Keeps Inside

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella loved the holidays. The time between Thanksgiving and Christmas was her favorite time of the year. Two years ago, she had helped Phil set up the store bought plastic tree that she and her mom had used for the past four years. Then her mom had put on her Elvis Christmas CD, and they had decorated the tree and house.

This year Charlie, Seth, and Jacob had gone to the tree farm and cut down a real tree. A tree that Charlie took great pride in. It had fresh water every day, and there was never a needle on the floor. When Bella had walked in the night before Christmas Eve, she stared at the living room in wonder.

"Sue and Leah went a little overboard," Charlie called from the kitchen.

"I think it's nice."

"See? I told you she wouldn't think it was overrated," Sue said from upstairs.

"Where's Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"He went to get Billy."

"How long are you in town for?" Sue asked, coming down the stairs.

"Just until Christmas, then Jacob and I are going back to the cabin until New Year's."

"How is the baby doing?" Sue asked, pulling Bella towards the couch.

"Actually, that's something that I need to talk to you two about."

"You didn't lose the baby did you?" Charlie asked as his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"No Dad, I didn't lose the babies."

"Babies?" Sue asked as her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Oh, God," Charlie said as he sat down in the recliner.

"Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine. How many are there?" he asked with a twinge of panic in his voice.

"Only two."

"'Only two' she says. Jesus, Mary Mother and Joseph." he said under his breath.

Sue shook with laughter while Bella covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"Do you have pictures?" Sue asked as she calmed herself down.

"In my bag," Bella said, reaching for it.

She pulled out three pictures, holding them to her chest.

"Come here, Dad," she said, patting the empty cushion beside her.

"Did Jacob go with you?"

"He did," Bella said with a nod.

Bella pulled the pictures away from her so that they could see them. She pointed to an image in one of the pictures.

"There are two," she said, pointing out two little images in the picture.

"Is it too soon to know if they're boys or girls?" Charlie asked, taking one of the pictures from her.

"I won't find out for another two months."

"How is school going? You haven't told me much about it," Sue said, changing the subject.

"It's good. I had to quit my job because Mr. Newton wouldn't give me the time off that I needed."

"When did you do that?" Charlie asked in concern.

"A few days ago."

"We're looking for a receptionist at the station. It would only be three days a week; I'm sure Lucielle would give you whatever days you needed off," he offered.

"I'll call Lucielle after Christmas. Thanks, Dad," she said, hugging him.

"Anytime," he said, squeezing her.

Billy's truck pulled up out fron,t and Bella went to let Billy and Jacob in. Billy pushed himself into the living room, and Bella pulled Jacob upstairs. They were in her room with the door cracked a minute later.

"My dad knows," Bella said, sitting on the bed.

"What did you tell him?" Jacob asked with wide eyes.

"That I'm having twins, that I quit my job. I told him about school."

"What did he say?" he prodded.

"He offered me a job at the station."

"Really?" he asked with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah."

"What about the babies?"

"He wanted to know if I knew what the sex was yet. I told him that it was too soon. Technically, I'm not supposed to find that out for another two months."

"But he's okay with it?" he asked in concern.

"He was shocked at first, but he's fine now."

Jacob pulled Bella into his lap and rested his chin on top of her head. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she rested her head in the crook of his neck. As long as they made it through together, then everything else would be fine.

XXXX

Bella had driven to Seattle to go Christmas shopping. She didn't know what had possessed her to do it other than it was the only place within four hundred miles that she could find Renee's favorite store.

The store specialized in blown glass, and in Arizona their living room was filled with beautiful figurines from the store.

Bella was walking through the mall, trying to find the store when someone called her name. She looked around, not seeing anyone that she knew. The person called her name again, closer this time. She turned to the right, seeing Angela smiling broadly.

"Hi," Angela said excitedly.

"Hey," Bella said with a warm smile.

"I wasn't sure if it was you at first. You're not so pale anymore. You look healthy," she said before pulling Bella in for a hug.

"That's what happens when you're happy I guess," Bella said with a light laugh.

"Would Edward have anything to do with that?" she asked teasingly.

Had it really been that long since they had talked? Bella thought back to the last time she had seen Angela. Angela had come by the house to give Bella her address and number at Vassar. Bella had yet to use either.

"Edward and I broke up not long after I saw you last," Bella said after pulling out of the embrace.

"So this is the glow of an independent woman," Angela said with a nod.

"It's a pregnancy glow," Bella said with a nervous laugh.

"Oh wow," Angela said in astonishment.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you. I've had a lot on my mind."

"I understand," she said with a nod.

"Do you remember when we went to La Push?"

"Yeah."

"The father is my friend that you met that day."

"His face is fuzzy, but I remember that he had long hair."

"I have a picture of him on my phone," she said, fishing through her purse.

She pulled up a picture of Charlie, Jacob, and Seth from Thanksgiving.

"He's the one on the left," Bella said, handing Angela the phone.

"Wow. I can't believe that I forgot that face," Angela said in astonishment.

"It's hard to do. You did have Eric on your brain at the time. So it's understandable."

"I don't what I was thinking, going out with him," she said with a laugh.

"Are you and Ben still together?"

"Yeah, we're making it work. It's a struggle because he's here on the west coast and I'm in New York," Angela said sadly.

"Well it's good that you guys are trying."

"You haven't told me his name," she said, giving Bella a stern look.

"Sorry, it's Jacob."

"And your dad is okay with everything?"

"He's accepted it. He knows that I love Jake and how much he means to me."

"Are you still in Forks? I haven't seen you."

"I live in Olympia. I just came down yesterday. I'm going back tomorrow night."

"Let me have your new address, seeing as I have your number. I promise I'll keep in touch this time."

"Me too," Bella said, writing her address on a strip of paper.

"It's good that I ran into you. Jessica was asking about you the other day," Angela said as she quickly wrote her number and email address on a sheet of paper from her planner.

"I don't have her number."

"She's had it changed. I swear she calls me every weekend. If she didn't, I wouldn't be able to talk to her. I'll give you her number."

They talked for a few more minutes before Bella realized what time it was. She only had half an hour to find a gift for her mom, and then get it and Phil's gift in the mail before the post office closed.

XXXX

Christmas Eve dinner was held at Charlie's. Everyone laughed and joked. They talked about people that they wished were there and that they missed.

"Just think, last year everyone was worried about Bella. Now she's a completely different person," Leah said with a smile.

"It's amazing the difference a year can make," Charlie said, looking at Bella with a warm smile.

"Sweetie, we were all worried about you last year," Sue said with a laugh.

"No one more than Jake. He'd follow you around like a sad dog who wanted attention from its owner," Billy said, shaking his head.

"Can I go get Angus?" Seth asked hopefully.

"We'll be eating soon, that's not a good idea. You can go upstairs and hang out with him until dinner," Sue said as Seth took off up the stairs.

Bella watched Jacob with curious eyes. He sat across the room with Rachel and Embry. The three of them were talking with their heads close together. If he had heard what Billy had said, he didn't let on. She'd had no idea. Why hadn't he told her? What kind of person was she that she would put her family and friends through that? Waves of guilt washed over her as tears pricked her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked from a few feet away.

"I'm just feeling guilty," she said, swiping at her eyes.

"About what?" she asked as she came to sit next to Bella.

"Last year."

"I don't remember much about it. You wouldn't come downstairs. And your dad, my parents, and Billy kept trying to get you to come down. Jake would get so mad at them. He sat with you all night at the top of the stairs. From what I understand you were pretty out of it."

"I don't remember anything."

"You're lucky, he thinks about it sometimes. It's sad," Leah said, gesturing to Jacob.

"I can't believe I was so hung up on someone I hardly knew."

"It's in the past. You have a great future ahead of you. Do you know what I would give to be you?" she asked, draping an arm over Bella's shoulders.

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if I can have children, and you're going to have two in seven months. Never forget how lucky you are."

"Rosalie told me something like that the other day."

Sue called everyone into the kitchen so that they could eat. Bella went upstairs to get Seth while everyone else headed towards the kitchen. She stood at her door, watching Seth as he sprawled out on the floor, playing dead. Angus pawed at Seth's arm, nudging his cheek with his nose.

"Dinner's ready," she said, coming into the room.

She put Angus in his crate while Seth picked himself up off of the floor. They walked downstairs together. Jacob stood in the foyer waiting for her.

"You could have gotten yourself something to eat."

"I wanted to wait for you," he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

His hands rested on her stomach as they walked into the kitchen. The counters, stove, and table were covered with food. Bella watched everyone with a smile, glad that they were all there.

She picked up two plates, handing one to Jacob. His free hand rested on her hip as they moved up in line. A sudden wave of nausea hit her as she stood over the stuffing. She set her plate on the counter, as she gasped for breath.

"You okay?" Jacob asked.

"I'm gonna be sick," she said, pulling away from him.

She made it to the bathroom with Jacob a few steps behind her. She shut the door in his face, not wanting him to see her throw up. She dry heaved twice before flushing the toilet.

"Can I come in?" he asked from outside.

She opened the door before gripping the counter. He rubbed her back as she splashed water on her face.

"I'm sorry for slamming the door in your face," she said weakly.

"I'll know to stop at the door next time."

"I didn't break your nose did I?" she asked in concern.

"No," he said, continuing to rub her back.

"Thank you," she said with a grateful smile.

"You're welcome," he said, kissing her temple.

"Everything okay?" Rachel asked from the door.

"The stuffing triggered my gag reflexes. I'll just have to get used to it," Bella said, rolling her eyes in sarcasm.

"You dad says that there's some ginger ale in the laundry room."

"I'll get it," Jacob said, walking out of the room.

"No, go eat. I'll get it."

Bella came back into the kitchen, holding her breath when she came close to the stuffing. She made herself a plate, and then went to sit on the stairs with Quil.

"At least this year you're at the bottom and not at the top."

"You were here last year?"

"Embry too. Jake had us at the bottom of the stairs trying to coax you down."

She laughed before putting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks for trying."

"You're welcome," he said, smiling down at her.

They ate in silence while everyone else talked and laughed around them. Jacob was one of the strongest, most amazing people she had ever met. She thanked God every day for bringing him into her life.

XXXX

After everyone had left Charlie, Bella, and Jacob sat in the living room listening to Frank Sinatra sing Auld Lange Syne. Rachel had taken Billy home over an hour ago.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Don't stay up too late you two," Charlie said before he went upstairs.

"We won't," Bella said in answer.

"I can't believe he let me stay. And I can sleep in your room with you."

"Well, I'm already pregnant. There isn't much else that we can do," Bella said with a shrug.

Half an hour later, they were in her room lying side by side. He looked over her shoulder at the alarm clock. It was exactly midnight.

"Merry Christmas," he murmured.

"Merry Christmas, Jake," she said with a smile.

"I want to give you your present now," he said, reaching over the side of the bed.

"It can't wait?" she asked with a laugh.

"I've been waiting two days to give it to you. I wanted to give it to you when we were alone."

"Okay," she said with a nod.

He held a box in the palm of his hand. She looked down at it with wide eyes.

"That had better have earrings in it."

"Hear me out," he said, sitting Indian Style in front of her.

"Jake..."

"I've thought long and hard about this. I scraped up all the money I had to pay for this."

"Go on," she said with a sigh.

"I know that you want to wait to get married. But there is nothing stopping us from getting engaged now."

"I don't know," she said, not sounding sure about the idea.

"I promise that we won't get married until you're ready. Bella, will you please marry me? Eventually?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Well, when you ask me like that how can I say no?" she said, giving him a teasing smile of her own.

He leaned over her, his arms resting on either side of her head. He smiled down at her before opening the box. He set it aside once he had pulled the ring out. He slipped it on her finger, and she stared at it with wide eyes.

The diamond was small, yet understated. It was simple, yet beautiful at the same time.

"I love it, thank you," she said, turning her attention back to him.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you like it."

"I love you," she said, brushing a stray piece of hair from his forehead.

"I love you too," he said, leaning down.

She met him halfway, linking her arms around his neck. His lips were pliant over hers. Her hands glided over his shoulders as he opened his mouth to let her in. The kiss left her feeling light headed and dizzy. He stifled a moan as she pushed down his boxers. Her shirt and underwear were next as they gave in to pent up need and want.


	10. Everything Falls Into Place

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the very talented Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella sat at the kitchen table doing homework. She was supposed to make her favorite dish, but put her own spin on it. She was surrounded by cook books, and she didn't know what to make. She had so many ideas going through her head that she couldn't pick just one.

She pushed away from the table with a huff. Her back was killing her. She had been sitting for almost an hour, and now she was paying for it. Angus lay on the rug by the stairs when she walked down the hall. He jumped up, standing patiently at the door. She put his leash on him before walking out the door.

Her neighbor from down the road drove by, and he waved. His son turned in his seat, watching Angus with a wide grin. Clay and Adam had been the ones to help her get settled in when Jacob couldn't be there.

On her way back to the house, she saw Jacob's car in the front yard. Angus barked happily at the sight of Jacob on the porch. Bella let him loose and he took off at lightning speed, with his ears flapping in the wind.

"I thought he was gonna take flight for a second," Jacob said, scratching behind the dogs ears.

"Sometimes I think that too," she said with a smile.

Angus greedily licked at Jacob's hands as Bella leaned over the rocking chair. She kissed Jacob as his free hand fisted in her hair. He groaned as she pulled away.

"Bring him inside. I need to get dinner started," she said over her shoulder as she walked into the house.

Bella came up with the idea to make single servings of his favorite dishes. There were four in all. This way, Jacob could choose for her. He sat at the island doing his homework while Angus begged for food at Bella's feet.

"Why do you have homework on a Friday?"

"It's a paper about a movie that we watched today. I have to have an outline done by Monday," he said with a sigh.

"What movie was it?"

"One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest," he said with an eye roll.

"I've never seen it."

"It was kind of boring. We have to write about what we the think the movie meant," he explained.

Bella continued making dinner while Jacob watched her. He had half of what he needed done. The boys heartbeats mixed in with the quick chopping of vegetables were soothing to him.

He had a hard time concentrating in school as of late. His mind often wandered to Bella and the boys. What would he be like as a dad? He liked to think that he would be the one to give the kids whatever they wanted, while Bella would be the disciplinarian. He could handle that as long as Bella could.

"Did you hear me?" Bella's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking." he said absentmindedly.

"About what?" she asked.

"How do you feel about being the disciplinarian for the boys?" he inquired.

"Would you back me up?" she questioned.

"Always," he reassured her.

"Then I guess it wouldn't be too bad," she said, pulling a tray out of the oven.

"What did you say before?"

"Alice told me the boy's names today."

"I thought that we weren't going to ask her," he asked, giving her a stern look.

"She did it by accident. And I'm not telling you," she explained.

"Oh come on!" he said with a laugh.

Angus sped around the island, putting his front paws on Jacob's feet.

"Get down," Bella said, not turning around.

"Why are you cooking so much?" he asked in confusion.

"You are going to decide what I am going to make for class."

"I am?" he asked in intrigue.

"Yep. It's dinner for two, just less romantic."

"I can make it romantic," he boasted.

"That's what I thought you'd say. Can you set the table? Everything is almost done."

A few minutes later, Jacob sat while Bella brought dinner to the table.

"Okay, we have; mini spinach quiche, garlic and ginger chicken, and roasted root vegetables," she said with a flourish.

"What did you put in the fridge?"

"That's for later. It's a surprise," she said, giving him a teasing look.

Bella sat down across from him as he forked a piece of quiche. He moaned as he slowly ate it. She smiled; her last minute idea to make his favorite foods had worked.

Jacob forked another bite and held it out for her. She leaned in, not taking her eyes off of his.

"And you said that this wouldn't be romantic," he said, teasing her.

"I was wrong," she said, taking the fork from him.

She cut a piece of chicken before feeding it to him.

"This just might be it," he said with a groan.

"Don't say that. You have to try everything," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Try it," he said, holding out the fork to her.

He was right, it was amazing. The garlic and subtle hints of ginger and rosemary really set it off. The vegetables had the just the right amount of firmness that she wanted, and the herb mixture that she had rubbed onto them didn't take away from their natural flavors. She went to the refrigerator but wouldn't let him see what she had until she set it in front of him.

"Mint chocolate pudding?" he said in astonishment.

"Mm hmm."

"You do love me," he mused.

"More than I should," she said, laughing lightly.

He pulled her into his lap, and she rested an arm on the back of the chair and the other on the table. She looked to the table before sighing.

"I forgot to grab a spoon," she said with a sigh.

"That's okay, we don't need one," he reassured her.

He swiped his finger through the pudding before running his finger across her neck.

"Whoops," he said with a devilish grin.

Her breath hitched as she arched her neck for him. He licked her neck slowly. He wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting her out of his lap.

"Grab the bowl, we're going upstairs," he said quickly.

He carried her up the stairs quickly, kicking the door shut behind them. Angus' claws could be heard scratching at the door as he whined. They drowned it out. Right then, they didn't care.

XXXX

Jacob had been gone less than an hour, and Bella was already wishing that she could see him again. They had spent the entire weekend in bed. She wished that they could spend all of their time together that way.

She was still thinking about him when her phone rang twenty minutes later. She picked it up, checking to see who it was.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi sweetie. How are you doing? How are my grand babies?"

"The three of us are fine," she said reassuringly.

"And how is Jacob?"

"He's good."

Renee was apparently outside because Bella could hear the wind chime that she had gotten her mom for her birthday that year. The sounds of the ocean created a calming background noise.

"I've been thinking," Renee said, breaking the silence.

"About what?"

"When do you start school again? I know that it's in the fall, but I'm not sure when."

"I'm only halfway through this semester mom. I haven't thought that far ahead, but I think it starts in late September," Bella answered.

"So the babies would be a few months old. And you'll be going back to work by then too."

"More than likely," she agreed.

"Is Jacob working?"

"He started working last week. He's a mechanic for a car dealership in Forks. Why?"

"I know it's customary for the mother of the new mom to come and help out when a baby is born. But I was thinking of waiting until you went back to school and started working again. The first couple of months are always crucial to a new mom. I didn't want to overstep my boundaries," Renee explained.

"Mom, you can come whenever you want," Bella said with a laugh.

"I want to be there when they are born."

"You can."

"Baby, you are so good to me. Are you showing yet?"

It was customary for woman who carried multiples to start showing sooner than a woman who only carried one.

"How did you know that?" Bella asked in amazement.

"I read it on the internet," Renee said dismissively.

Bella laughed as she put a hand over the small bump protruding from under her shirt. She hadn't been able to stop herself from touching it since it had popped up a week ago. Jacob had been a little leery at first, but when Bella had placed his hands on it then covered them with her own, his eyes had widened in wonder.

"Have you felt them kick yet?"

"No, but I'm patiently waiting," Bella said with a dramatic sigh.

"When do you find out the sex?"

"Friday. Jacob can't go with me, so a friend of mine is going." she explained.

"Who?"

"Do you remember Leah Clearwater?"

"Loud mouth, lots of sass?" Renee asked.

"You do remember her," Bella said with a laugh.

"'No daddy! That's not how momma does it!' Poor Harry didn't know what to do," Renee said with a laugh.

"How old was she?"

"Three, I think. You were still just a baby."

"She hasn't changed much," Bella said in reassurance.

"I don't imagine she has. How old is she now?"

"We just threw her a twenty-first birthday party."

"I can't wait to meet her. Or Jacob, it would be good to put a face with the voice." she said with a sigh.

"I haven't replaced my camera yet, and he doesn't like having his picture taken."

"I guess I'll have to wait, then. How did you break your camera?" Renee asked in confusion.

"I dropped it in the lake. You know what? There are some pictures of him on my Facebook page."

"I didn't know that. I'll go on later." she promised.

"Okay," Bella said in encouragement.

They talked for a few more minutes before Angus whined to go outside. Once they were back inside, Angus snuggled up next to her with his head in her lap.

"Your grandma misses you. She can't wait to see you," she said as she ran a hand through his short fur.

He watched her through half closed eyes as she scratched behind his ears. He yawned before closing his eyes completely. Bella soon fell asleep herself, lulled by his soft snoring.

XXXX

"Black," Jacob's supervisor called from across the garage

Jacob looked around the hood of the car he was working on.

"Phone call," he said before going back to work.

He wiped his hands on a rag as he walked through the garage. He stepped into the office a few seconds later. He cradled the phone in his hand while he shut out the sounds outside with the other.

"Bells?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she answered.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Its official, its boys."

"That is awesome," he said with a shaky laugh.

"Yeah, for you. I'll be living in Manland," she said with a laugh.

"Is everything okay?"

"Everything is great. They're within their weight range. Ten fingers, ten toes. Strong heartbeats and Leah talked me into staying with her for the weekend," she said with excitement.

"What about Angus?"

"We went to get him," she reassured him.

"Come to my house for dinner?" he prodded.

"I've already taken care of that. My dad will be there too."

"I miss you," he said quietly.

"You'll see me in a couple of hours. You can wait," she said reassuringly.

"I don't have a choice," he said with a sigh.

"I love you too," she said with a laugh.

He hung up a few seconds later as the door to the office opened. The secretary walked in, giving him a kind smile.

"Was that Bella?"

"Yes ma'am."

"So what's happening, Dad?" she questioned.

"We're having boys," he said with a wide smile.

"Lord help her. You let her know that I can babysit whenever you need me. My grand baby lives in California. I haven't seen her in almost a year," she said in encouragement.

"I will Gina."

"You take care honey," she said, patting his arm as she passed him.

Jacob went back to work, pushing Bella and everything else from his mind. The last thing he needed was to get fired because he couldn't keep his head on straight.

XXXX

Bella took notes on how to make the perfect soufflé. It was something that she had yet to master. She always burnt it or took it out too early.

The instructor drew class to a close as Bella finished taking the last of the notes. Everyone filed out of the room silently, and Bella got caught in the crowd.

"Bella? Can I talk to you for a minute?" The instructor asked from the front of the room.

Bella made her way through the crowd, everyone was careful not to jostle her.

"I have to say, that the chicken that you made for your project was one of the most innovative takes on chicken that I have ever tasted," she complimented.

"Thank you," Bella said, feeling heat rise up the back of her neck.

"How long have you wanted to be a chef?"

"Ever since I was fifteen. That's when I took over the cooking responsibilities in my house. The chicken is my fiancée's favorite dish that I make," Bella said breathlessly.

"He has good taste," she said with a nod.

They talked for a few more minutes as students from the next class filed in. Her instructor had just paid her the biggest compliment that she had ever received.

The whole forty-five minute ride home was filled with worry. The truck was making more noise than normal. Even more than it had than it had the weekend before when she had stayed with the Clearwater's. It let out a loud bang before coming to a halt less than a mile from the cabin.

It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't been on an incline. The truck slowly rolled backwards until it finally hit a tree. Bella gripped the steering wheel with both hands as her heart rate slowed.

Clay came running down the hill towards her. He quickly opened her door as she unbuckled her seat belt.

"Are you okay?" he asked, panicked.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Clementine finally kicked the bucket though," she said with a shaky sigh.

"It was only a matter of time. Out you go," he said, helping her out.

They walked up the hill towards his cabin in silence. He helped her into his truck, much to her disagreement.

"I can walk the rest of the way home. It's less than half a mile," she said, brushing him off.

"It's raining," he said as he started the truck.

"It's just drizzling," she said in defense.

"You can still get sick. Plus, it's freezing," he reasoned.

She gave up arguing as he pulled down the driveway. They were in front of her house less than two minutes later.

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I can call my dad and ask him to come and get me."

"I have to go into town meet with my editor in the morning. I'll take you," he offered.

"I appreciate it."

Once she was inside, she fell onto the couch with a grunt. Angus hurriedly pawed at her chest, thumping his tail against her stomach.

"Not now, little man," she said as she gently sat him on the floor.

He was back on the couch within seconds. He sat on his haunches, watching her curiously.

"Do not get on me," she warned.

Angus was a pretty perceptive dog. If it had been Jacob, he would have been hovering over her. He didn't seem like the type to do that, until something actually happened. She didn't know how he would react when she told him what had happened. There would definitely need to be a room full of people.


	11. A Very Special Birthday Present

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I do own the characters Clay and Adam. I also came up with the idea for Angus from my brothers dog Roscoe. I love that crazy dog.**

It was just before midnight when Jacob's phone rang. He had just turned out his light and gotten into bed. He reached for his phone in the darkness. It was Bella. He had just talked to her an hour ago.

"Hey," he said sleepily.

"Were you asleep?" she asked in concern.

"Not yet. But if you had called a few minutes from now I would have been," he answered with a sleepy sigh.

"Happy birthday," she said warmly.

He pulled his phone away to check the time. Sure enough, it was midnight.

"Thank you," he said tenderly.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" she asked earnestly.

"You," he answered honestly.

"Me? Well, I guess I can manage that," she teased.

"I would hope so," he said with a laugh.

"Jacob, go to bed. You've got school in the morning," Billy called from his room.

"I have to go," he said sadly.

"I'll see you later," she reminded him.

"I can't wait," he said with a sigh.

"Go to sleep," she said soothingly.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too, Jake."

Jacob heard his dad turn off the TV in his room a minute later.

"Happy birthday, Son," Billy called.

"Thanks, Dad," Jacob called back.

"Get your mind off of Bella. You'll see her later. I'm not waking you up in the morning," he warned.

"I set my alarm," Jacob reassured him.

Billy's snoring could be heard a few minutes later. Jacob rolled over on his back and put an arm behind his head. As usual, he had trouble falling asleep. More than likely, he would be fighting fatigue by lunch tomorrow. He couldn't seem to make his mind shut down. He worried about Bella because he couldn't be there. He knew that she could take care of herself, but that didn't make the nagging feeling that something might happen to her go away.

XXXX

Bella was putting the finishing touches on Jacob's present when Angus let out a low whine from the front door.

"You don't need to go out. I took you out twenty minutes ago," she admonished.

Someone knocked on the door, making her look up. So he hadn't needed to go outside after all. He only whined for a few select people. One or more of the Cullen's must be there.

Bella gingerly pulled herself off the couch, rubbing her back as she crossed the room. Angus got behind her as she came to the door.

"Coward," she muttered as she opened the door.

"Who's a coward?" Alice asked from the porch.

"The dog," Bella answered with a sigh.

Angus peeked around her leg. His tail thumped against the wood when he saw Alice.

"Hi little one," she cooed.

She knelt down. Rubbing behind his ears once she and Jasper had come inside.

"What are you guys doing here?" Bella inquired.

"It's Jake's birthday, so Billy invited the family. Carlisle is working, Esme is out of town, and Rosalie and Emmett are hunting," Jasper explained.

"So you drove forty five minutes in the opposite direction because...?" Bella asked in confusion.

"We thought that you might need a ride," Jasper said politely.

"I have one. You can follow us," she said, touched that they had thought of her.

"I told you that we should have called first, Alice," he said, giving Alice a stern look.

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting you," Bella said to dismiss the situation.

"You've got yourself a bump there. Can I feel?" Alice asked, standing in front of her.

"They haven't done anything yet, but go ahead," Bella agreed.

"Come on boys, give Momma a hard time," Alice said placing a hand on either side of Bella's stomach.

Nothing happened, but it was nice to see someone so excited about her pregnancy. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie called her everyday wanting an update. Bella didn't mind, she was happy to let them do whatever they wanted because they would never experience the joy that she was feeling. She still held out hope for Leah.

Someone knocked on the door, and Angus barked happily. Bella moved away from Alice to answer the door. Clay stood outside, and Adam waved from the Range Rover.

"I didn't realize that you had company," Clay said politely.

"They're following us. Alice, Jasper this is Clay Williams. These are two of my closest friends, Jasper Hale and Alice Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you," Clay said, nodding at them.

"Let me go put Angus in his crate."

"Why not bring him?" Alice said, picking the dog up.

He squirmed in her arms, greedily licking her face.

"He'd be under everyone's feet," Bella rationalized.

"No he wouldn't. He could stay outside the whole time. I don't get to see him that often. You want to come, don't you buddy?" she asked before making kissing noises.

"Alright, let's go."

Alice and Jasper got into Jasper's car as Bella and Clay got into the Jeep. Adam turned in his seat, watching as Jasper started the car.

"Where are they taking Angus?" Adam asked in concern.

"They're going to Jake's too," she said as she struggled with her seat belt.

Clay took it from her, clicking it in place a second later.

"I couldn't see it," she said with a small sigh.

"Just wait until it cuts into your stomach. My wife said that it hurt like hell,"

Clay didn't talk about his ex-wife often. She had left not long after Adam was born, claiming that she couldn't handle being a mother. It had to be hard on the both of them. Clay the most since Adam looked like his mother. With dark brown hair and big blue eyes, even Bella had a hard time telling the boy no sometimes. Clay's blond hair was kept short, a habit from his Army days. His brown eyes carried a secret that only he knew.

The hour ride to La Push was filled with conversation. Bella had purposely left Jacob's present at home. He was coming home with her tonight, and had planned on spending the weekend with her.

When they pulled up out front of Jacob's, Alice opened her door to let Angus out. The dog took off like a rocket towards Seth, Embry, Quil, and Sam.

"I couldn't stop him," Alice said, giving Bella a helpless look.

"It's fine," Bella said as they walked up the porch steps.

Rachel opened the door with Emily behind her.

"Wow. I don't see you for a month and now look at you," Rachel said, hugging Bella.

"We'll go inside and let you talk," Jasper said, ushering Alice inside.

Clay tried to coerce Adam inside, but all he wanted to do was play with Angus.

"Hey Seth, can you watch him?" he asked.

"I've got him," Seth said in reassurance.

Adam ran through the yard to a patiently waiting Angus.

"Who's he?" Rachel asked.

"He's my neighbor."

"He's cute. But back to you, are they kicking yet?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"No. I feel the occasional flutter but that's it," Bella answered honestly.

"You look great," Emily said with a smile.

"Thank you."

"Girls, let her come in," Billy said from the door.

Bella put a hand on his shoulder in greeting as she walked inside. He squeezed it as they moved down the hall.

"Where's Jake?"

"He's sleeping. He hasn't been sleeping well lately. I figured I'd let him sleep until you got here."

"I'll wake him up," Bella offered.

"Please do. He wakes up in a better mood when you do it. He's as mean as a Grizzly when I wake him up," Billy said sarcastically.

Bella laughed as she continued down the hall. She opened Jacob's door quietly. The curtains were pulled closed, letting only a sliver of light filter into the room.

Jacob's deep breathing was the only sound. Bella tiptoed across the room to lean over Jacob. She put a hand on his back, rubbing slow, gentle circles. He moaned before turning his head to face her. He opened one eye, giving her a sleepy smile.

"Hey, beautiful," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Hey," she said, smiling down at him.

"Lay with me," he said, pulling her onto the bed.

"For a few minutes. You've got people here to see you." 

"You're the only one I care about," he whispered before kissing behind her ear.

His head rested on her stomach while his arms rested at her sides. She felt a sudden jolt, and Jacob lifted his head. It had come from her left side.

"Was that..." he asked in shock.

"I think it was. Apparently they were waiting until we were together," she said with an excited laugh.

Jacob placed her hands on her stomach and his hands on top of hers. A swift bump made their hands lift in surprise.

"Whoa," Jacob said in astonishment.

"Wow," Bella said in wonder.

"You two aren't doing anything, are you?" Embry asked from the hall.

"No," Jacob said with a laugh.

The door opened, and Embry felt around for the light switch. They both looked at him with amused smiles.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked from behind Embry.

"Your nephews are finally making their presence known," Bella explained.

"We have movement?" Rachel asked her eyes hopeful.

"There's been some kicking," Bella said with a nod.

"We'll be out in a few minutes," Jacob said.

"I'll hold your dads off," Embry said before turning out the light and shutting the door.

Jacob lay back down, pulling Bella with him. Their hands intertwined as they lay side by side.

"Can't we just stay here all weekend?" he questioned.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea if I weren't starting to get uncomfortable. We can do this all night tonight then all day tomorrow," she promised.

"And we'll be left alone. Can we leave now?" he asked wistfully.

"No. You have to celebrate your birthday first," she pointed out.

"If I have to," he grumbled.

"You don't want your presents? Okay, Quil and Embry can fight over what the Cullen's got you," she said to dissuade him.

"The Cullen's are here?" he asked.

"Only Jasper and Alice," she explained.

Someone knocked again, and Jacob got off the bed to open the door. Billy was out in the hall with a box in his lap.

"Your granddad gave this to me on my eighteenth birthday. It's time I passed it down," he said, holding the box out to Jacob.

Jacob opened the box and saw the gun that his dad had kept in his nightstand drawer for as long as he could remember. Jacob pulled it out of the box, feeling the weight of it. The gun gleamed from the tip of its pearl handle to the edge of the barrel.

"I suggest that you let Bella keep it with her until you move in this summer. Maybe now you'll sleep better knowing that she has something to defend herself. You know how to operate a gun, don't you Bella?"

"My dad taught me how when I was thirteen," Bella said with a nod.

"Thanks, Dad," Jacob said, giving him a grateful smile.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but could the two of you come in here?" Sam asked, looking at Jacob and Bella.

They followed him into the living room, and he nodded towards Leah. Leah was staring at Clay with a faraway look in her eyes.

"No way," Jacob said under his breath.

"Yep," Sam said with a nod.

"What?" Bella asked.

"I'm gonna forget the fact that you don't know what's going on. Because by the time I told you, I was passed the googly-eyed stage," Jacob said with a laugh.

"Are you telling me that she's imprinted on Clay?"

"Yes Bella, that is exactly what we are saying," Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up. I've never seen it happen before. Don't. I had a lot on my mind when you imprinted on me," she said, cutting Jacob off when he opened his mouth to say something.

"We think that you should talk to her. Good luck," Quil said, patting her head.

"Me? Why?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Because you know him better than the rest of us," Quil said with a shrug.

Bella crossed the room and grabbed hold of the couch before sitting down as gently as she could. Leah looked over at her with a smile.

"You've gotten bigger," Leah observed.

"That is something that every pregnant woman wants to hear. It's right up there with 'You haven't had that kid yet?'" Bella said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry," Leah apologized, looking down at her hands.

"Leah, I was messing with you. It's fine," Bella said with a laugh.

"That was a good one," she said, laughing softly.

"I want you to meet someone. Come outside with me," Bella said, trying to get off of the couch.

Leah got up first, and then helped Bella off the couch. Jacob watched her with questioning eyes.

"I know what I'm doing," she whispered as she passed him.

Once outside, Angus jerked his head around just in time to see Bella and Leah sit on the steps. He trotted over to them and laid his head in Leah's lap. She had become his favorite of the pack, after Jacob and Seth.

"It didn't take long for your boyfriend to find you," Bella teased.

"He's just the kind of boyfriend I need. He's there for me when I need him, he doesn't talk much, and he does whatever I want," Leah said, giving him a massage.

He rolled over on his side, letting her scratch his stomach. Neither of them noticed that someone had come to stand in front of them.

"Can I play fetch with him?" Adam asked, holding a stick.

"Hold on a second Adam, this is Leah. She's Seth's sister. Leah, this Adam. He lives down the road from me."

"Hi," Leah said, smiling at him.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Stay in the yard," Bella warned him.

"Okay. Come on Angus!" he said, taking off.

"We came out here so that I could meet him?" Leah asked in confusion.

"He's Clay's son," Bella explained.

"Clay?" she asked, her forehead creasing in confusion.

"Tall, blond hair, kind of looks like Paul Walker?" Bella offered.

"Oh. I haven't met him yet," she said, sounding indifferent.

"But you've noticed him?" Bella prodded.

"He's really cute," Leah said with a laugh.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?" Bella asked.

"How did it feel when you found out that you were Jake's imprint?" she asked, sounding not sure of herself.

"I was excited, and a little nervous. I didn't think that I was good enough for him," she said honestly.

"And now?" she questioned.

"Well, things have definitely changed, but I can honestly say that I will never love anyone the way that I love Jacob," she gushed.

"Not even the boys?" Leah asked skeptically.

"That's a different kind of love. It's something I hope that you get to experience," she answered.

"Me too," she said with a sigh.

"I thought meeting Adam first would help," she said.

"Why?"

"So that you know what you're getting yourself into. It's not just Clay, its Adam too," Bella explained.

"I understand. It's like your dad and my mom. I have to tread lightly. I can't expect him to drop everything just because I ask him to," Leah acknowledged.

"Exactly."

"Okay, I'm ready to go in and meet him," she said confidently.

"Do you need me?" Bella offered.

"No, thanks though," she said appreciatively.

Bella stayed on the porch, watching the pack play with Angus. He couldn't decide who he wanted to go to. He ran from Embry to Jared, then from Paul to Sam. All of them were calling his name at once. The front door opened, making her look over her shoulder. Jacob stood behind her, taking everything in.

"Come and sit with me," she said, patting the empty space next to her.

He sat down next to her, taking her closest hand in his. She caught sight of something that she hadn't noticed earlier.

"Who gave you this?" she asked, tracing a finger over the watch on his wrist.

"It's from the Cullen's. Apparently Jay-Z and Justin Timberlake have the same one. At least, that's what Alice said," he bragged with a half-smile.

"I asked them to tone it down. I told them that you didn't like flashy stuff like that," she said as she shook her head.

"If you think I'm giving it back, you are crazy," he admonished.

"Come on, Jake!" Brady said from the circle of friends.

He squeezed her hand before jogging over to his friends. She watched him, glad that he was finally starting to act like himself again. The way he had been acting for the past month had scared her. She could finally stop worrying about him.

XXXX

Leah sat across from Clay and Adam in the kitchen. Clay was cutting up Adam's steak while Adam told everyone a funny story about Angus. So far, Leah hadn't been able to talk to Clay. She didn't know what to say.

"Leah, could you pass me the steak sauce?" Seth asked from next to her.

She passed it to him, noticing that Clay was watching her.

"Your hair looks better longer," Clay said, still watching her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, intrigued.

"You don't remember me?" he asked.

"Should I?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"You used to watch Adam when he was little. I moved in the last summer that your parents came to the cabin," he explained.

"He broke his arm when he fell out of a tree. I still feel bad about that," she said as it dawned on her.

"I should have warned you that he had a tendency to wander off," he apologized.

"Yeah, well I shouldn't have had my boyfriend over there. Even if we weren't doing anything," she said shyly.

"That was him that I saw outside, wasn't it?" he enquired.

"That's him. Sam and I broke up not long after that happened," she said with a nod.

How could she have forgotten him? She was mentally kicking herself as he asked her how she had been. She gave him a flustered answer before excusing herself. She stood in the backyard by herself taking in the solitude, but she was close enough to the house that anybody could walk out the back door or around the side of the house and find her.

After a few minutes, the back door quietly opened and shut.

"I didn't mean to run you off," Clay said from behind her.

"You didn't. I was embarrassed that I didn't remember you," she said with a shake of her head.

"It's okay. You were just a kid, plus you had a boyfriend. So you probably only thought of him," he reasoned.

"You're right. Sam was all I ever thought about back then," she said with a sad smile.

"I understand. I was the same way when I was seventeen. Little did I know that Adam's mom would leave us a year later," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said sympathetically.

"I've dealt with it. It took a long time, but it's in the past."

"Does Adam ever get to see her?"

"She doesn't want to see him. She isn't a part of his life at all," he said, shaking his head sadly.

"What kind of mother doesn't want to be a part of their child's life?" she asked in shock.

"I don't understand it either," he agreed.

"Adam seems like he's a great kid. How old is he now?"

"He's seven. How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

"You look older than that," he said, giving her a surprised look.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that. So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-five."

"You're too young to have the weight of the world on your shoulders," she reasoned.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well, so are you," he said pointedly.

She smiled sadly, realizing that they had a lot in common. And that wasn't a good thing since it was because they both had a troubled past. She sighed, thinking that maybe they were imprinted together for a reason.

XXXX

Bella lay on the couch with her feet in Jacob's lap. He was gently massaging them when she reached for his present.

"You didn't have to get me anything."

"I know. I wanted to," she said, turning the box in her hands.

He held out his hand for it a minute later. He tore open the paper and lifted the lid from the box, only to find that it was empty.

"Is this a joke?" he asked with a scoff.

"Your present is right here," she said, holding out her hand.

He took it, pulling her to him.

"It's just what I wanted," he said before kissing her.

Clay's present was that he would watch Angus for the weekend, so that they could be honestly alone. They both loved that dog, but he was almost as needy as a baby.

Jacob stood, and then helped her up without breaking the kiss. He led them to the stairs before picking her up. She pulled away from him, trying to get down.

"I'm too heavy for you to be carrying," she said as he pulled her back to him.

"Have you forgotten that I killed vampires with my bare hands for you?" he questioned.

"Yes you did, and one of them almost killed you," she reasoned.

"You aren't too heavy. Don't worry so much," he said, kissing her forehead.

"You're just saying that to be nice," she said with a sigh.

"You are not going to spoil this. I want to carry you," he said, giving her a pointed look.

"Well, since you want to..." she said, sighing again.

"Do you know what else I want?" he asked.

"What?" she asked, giving him doe eyes.

"I want to take my time opening my present. It just might take all night," he said with a wink.

"I won't stop you," she promised.

"You'd better not," he warned.

He laid her down gently on the bed, smiling down at her.

"You're beautiful," he said admiringly.

"I look like I swallowed a basketball, and you think I'm beautiful?" she asked with a laugh.

"Yep."

"You're delusional," she said.

"No, just love blind," he admitted.

"Thanks a lot," she said, playfully smacking him.

"I'm kidding," he said.

Bella rolled her eyes but smiled at him, not able to pretend that she was mad at him. He turned out the light before leaning down. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fully intending to give him whatever he wanted.


	12. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

It was hard to believe that two months had passed so fast. Leah and Clay weren't dating yet, but he did know that she was a wolf and that he was her imprint. He wanted to take things slow, he had been reckless with his love before, he didn't want it to happen again. Leah understood since she had been in almost the exact same situation before.

Bella sat in one of the porch rocking chairs with Angus at her feet. A car she didn't recognize rounded the corner and Angus bounded down the stairs.

"Angus, no!" Bella yelled.

The car came to a stop a few feet from the porch. It was one of the old police cruisers that sat in the garage behind the station. It had a new paint job, but it was easy to tell where it had come from. Jacob got out of the car a few seconds later.

"Where did you get that?" she asked as she stood up.

"It's yours. You dad brought it by my house last weekend. I even got my boss to give it a paint job for free," he explained.

"It's mine?" she asked, perplexed.

He walked up the stairs, Angus jumping up and down at his feet. He handed her the keys and placed his hands on her now very large stomach. The boys came to life, kicking and moving like crazy. Angus yelped and whined, pawing at Jacob's leg.

"I know, I know; I missed you too," he said picking the dog up.

Angus squirmed in his arms, trying to lick him everywhere at once. Bella smiled, glad that Jacob was finally there. Even if he had just been there two weeks ago and she had spent last weekend in Forks, the time in between always dragged on forever.

"I missed you," she admitted.

"Well, you've got me for the next week," he said setting the dog down.

He wiped his face, cleaning it of Angus' slobber. He pulled Bella to him, leaning down to meet her since he had pulled her flush to him.

"I missed you too," he said before kissing her.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders tight, keeping him there. He nipped at her bottom lip, pleading for entrance.

"You know, that is really gross," Leah said from the yard.

"Then don't watch," Jacob said pointedly after pulling away from Bella.

"Be nice you two," Bella warned.

Leah walked up the stairs and stood beside him. She looked up at him through squinted eyes.

"Why are you here?" he asked her.

"I do believe that she said for you to be nice," she reminded him.

"She told both of us to be nice," he corrected her.

"Bella invited me over for dinner. Clay and Adam too," she said with indignation.

The three of them walked into the house in silence. Bella went into the kitchen to check on dinner while Leah could be heard in the living room. She was opening the oven when Jacob came up behind her.

"I can get it," she said with a sigh.

"That's not why I'm in here," he said with a laugh.

"Then what did you need?" she asked as she turned to face him.

He pulled her to him, giving her enough room to wrap her arms around his neck.

"I want a proper hello. We got interrupted before," he said before leaning down.

He brushed his lips to hers gently. She sighed against his lips, missing the contact when he pulled away. He leaned in again, this time it was more urgent. He led them to the counter, lifting her up onto it without breaking the kiss. She gripped his shoulders, pulling him closer. He braced himself on the counter as he leaned in farther.

They weren't always like this, even though Embry, Leah, and Rachel thought that they were. Their time spent together always seemed to fly by. That would all change in June. He would be done with school and he could take care of his family the way that he should.

Jacob was the one to pull away. Bella was breathless, but she was grinning from ear to ear.

"That was much better," he said with a content sigh.

Bella laughed breathlessly before burying her face in his neck. She planted kisses along his neck as he rubbed her back. They stayed like that even after they heard Leah let Clay and Adam in.

Bella finally pushed Jacob away when the timer went off. He helped her down before setting the table. Leah came in, putting Angus in the laundry room. She looked happy in a flushed, giddy, kind of way. Jacob hadn't seen her like that since Sam. It was a nice change from the frigid she wolf that she had been for the past year.

Clay came in followed by Adam a few seconds later. They all sat at the table and dinner was filled with laughter and conversation.

XXXX

After dinner Bella talked Clay into taking Leah for a walk. Adam would stay with her and Jacob, and they would have some much deserved time alone. Leah had been going over to his house twice a week since she had imprinted on him. Adam was a sweet kid, even if he was more than a little hyper.

Clay and Leah walked back to his house in silence. They were thankful to have some time alone, but they weren't used to it. He opened the door for her and once they were inside he took hold of her hand. He led her into the living room, but stopped just inside the entryway.

Adam's toys were scattered across the floor. The Wii controller that he had been using before they left was lying on the couch. It wasn't anything that she hadn't seen before. Clay hurriedly picked up the toys, putting them in a box by the windows.

"You don't have to do that," she said, getting his attention.

"I would have made him do this before we left if I had known that you were coming over," he said discerningly.

"You think this is bad? You should see Seth's room after his friends Colin and Brady come over. It looks like a tornado ran through it," she said with a scoff.

"You aren't allowed upstairs then," he said sternly.

She laughed before coming to sit on the couch. She picked up the game controller and sat it on the table where it belonged. He came to sit next to her a few seconds later. She turned to face him, taking him in.

"This is awkward," he said with a shaky laugh.

"A little," she agreed with a chuckle.

"I haven't been alone with a woman in this way in over seven years."

"I haven't been out of the game that long," she said with a scoff.

"Maybe I should get us something to drink," he offered.

"I don't want anything," she said shaking her head.

"Yeah, me neither."

Leah laughed again as her hair fell in front of her face. Clay pushed it behind her ear before leaning in. He cupped her neck, bringing her closer. Her lips were soft against his. Her heat was radiating off of her, warming them both.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. This was like nothing she had ever felt. Her senses were on alert, her heart rate accelerated. Kissing Clay was something that she would never grow tired of. Why hadn't the pack explained this to her? It was amazing! She would never make fun of Jacob and Bella again.

Clay pulled away before falling against the back of the couch.

"Wow," Leah said under her breath.

"Yeah," Clay said quietly.

He had felt it too. She heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that her feelings weren't one sided. He draped an arm over her shoulders before scooting closer to her.

"I take back what I said earlier."

"About what?" she questioned.

"I want you to come upstairs with me," he said with surety.

Leah looked over at him, trying to decipher if he was serious. He stood, pulling her with him. They quickly ran up the stairs, glad that Adam wasn't there.

XXXX 

Bella woke up on Tuesday morning to an empty bed. She looked at the clock, noticing that it was almost eleven. She had to be at school in three hours. It would take at least an hour and a half to get there in the rain that was pounding against the cabin.

She got out of bed, rubbing the pain from her back. She walked up the hall, hearing the front door open. Angus went crazy as Jacob looked up the stairs.

Bella smiled down at him, and he winked at her before walking into the living room. She walked back down the hall to the bathroom. She started the shower before undressing. She was checking the water temperature when the door opened. She looked over her shoulder seeing Jacob standing in the doorway.

"Where were you?" she questioned curiously.

"Can't tell you," he teased.

"Why?" she asked with a laugh.

"You'll find out later," he promised.

She nodded before pulling back the curtain and stepping in. His profile was still visible through the curtain. He sat on the counter watching her.

"You have to work tonight, right?" he called over the rush of the water.

"Yeah, I won't be home until eleven," she confirmed.

"I might come down and bring you dinner," he offered.

"I might let you," she teased.

She washed her hair quickly, feeling him watching her.

"Hey," she called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you wash my back?" she questioned.

He undressed quickly and was behind her within seconds. His hands glided over her back before reaching for the loofah and body wash. He slowly ran the loofah over her back. She turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"How can you love me so much?" she asked unsurely.

"Where did that come from?" he asked with a laugh.

"I'm fat, my ankles are swollen, I can't even see my feet," she pointed out.

"That doesn't matter," he said shaking his head.

"That pull you feel must be pretty powerful then," she muttered.

"That has nothing to do with it," he said with a sigh.

"Yes it does," she said looking up at him.

"Do you want to why the pull I have towards you has nothing to do with how much I love you?" he questioned with concern.

"Yes," she answered earnestly.

"I loved you before I imprinted on you," he confessed.

"What?" she asked with wide eyes.

"I realized that I loved you that day on First Beach. When you introduced me to your friends, but yet you spent the whole day with me," he explained.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wasn't with Edward then," she accused.

"But you were hung up on him. Even your friends from school could see it," he pointed out.

"You still should have told me. If you had, we could have been together then," she reprimanded.

"You would have gone out with me then? What about Edward?" he asked cautiously.

"I didn't know him then, not for what he really was. I would have forgotten about him. If you had told me sooner none of the trauma from the last two years would have happened. You wouldn't have joined the pack," she said with a sigh.

He reached behind her to turn off the water. She pulled open the curtain, grabbing herself a towel. Jacob was dry by the time he got out of the shower. He took the towel from her, wrapping it around her himself. He brushed her hair over her shoulder before kissing her forehead.

She stared at him, processing what he had just said. It was a lot to take in. If he had told her how he felt then than she never would have been with Edward. But she would still know love. She would have gladly gone out with Jacob then, even if just to see if they could have been more than friends.

XXXX

Jacob was at the station when she showed up for work at five. He was sitting at her desk with his feet propped up. As she got closer she noticed a spot on his chin, it was blue. She reached across the desk to wipe it off only to realize that it wouldn't come off.

"What is that?" she asked in curiosity.

"I was watching Adam earlier. We got into a paint war. I guess I didn't get it all off," he said like it wasn't a big deal.

"Leah went over to Clay's again?" she asked, amused.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"She's been over there every day since Friday. Something must have happened," she rationalized.

"I noticed that she was nicer to me when I dropped Adam off," he stated.

"How did you get down here?" she questioned.

"Leah gave me a ride."

"So I'm stuck with you for my whole shift?" she asked in a bored tone.

"I am going to get you dinner later," he pointed out.

"My dad isn't going to like that you're here. He thinks you're a distraction," she confessed.

"What time is he coming in?"

"Nine."

"Well at least we have four hours together," he said hopefully.

Bella nodded as she turned on her computer. The station was empty except for the deputy who was in his office on the phone. The phone on her desk rang and she answered it.

"Forks Police Office," she said in greeting.

"Is Jake there?" Charlie asked.

"He won't be any trouble," she promised.

"That paper work had better be filed. If I find out that he helped you I'm gonna have to write you up," he warned.

"He won't help me," she promised.

"Okay, I'll see you later," he said lovingly.

"Bye Dad," she said before hanging up.

"What did he say?"

"That if you help me he'll write me up. Which means stay on that side," she said with a sigh.

"Carl called him," he said as it dawned on him.

"Yep," she said with a sigh.

"But I can stay?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod.

She got started on the paper work and by the time eight rolled around she was starving. Jacob was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Get something for my dad too."

He nodded before walking out the door. Carl had left at seven on a domestic dispute call. He would be back soon. The boys were stubbornly kicking her stomach as hard as they could. She rubbed her stomach slowly trying to calm them down.

"I know you guys miss him, he'll be back in a few minutes," she said knowing what was really wrong.

Jacob was back twenty minutes later with Charlie coming in behind him. Charlie called them into his office as he made room at his desk.

"I don't mind you coming here as long as you don't get in the way," he began.

"I won't," Jacob promised.

"Like you didn't the last time, or the time before that?" Charlie asked rationally.

"I knocked over the papers, I was picking them up. The other time, Bella was sick, she couldn't even hold her head up," Jacob said in defense.

"I'll accept that. But you should have told me that you were sick Bells," he reprimanded.

"Yes sir," she agreed.

"We need to talk about your maternity leave," he broached.

"I wasn't planning on taking it until at least June," she explained.

"Okay, when are you due?" he asked picking up a pen.

"July twenty second."

"When do you graduate Jake?" he asked writing something down on his desk calendar.

"June tenth."

"Here's what I can offer you, June sixth through August thirty first. That's nearly three months, which is more than most women get," he explained.

Bella nodded; glad that her dad was willing to work with her. He had been coming down on her for the past month, luckily he hadn't written her up yet. So much had been going on. She had lost the payroll list last week, only to realize that it was at home. She wasn't even supposed to have it; Lucielle usually took care of it but she had been out sick and had asked Bella to do it. Her dad had been livid. She had never heard him yell before. The yelling had come to a halt when she burst into tears. Her emotions and hormones were all out of whack.

XXXX

Jacob helped Bella up the stairs when they got home that night. He was behind her with one hand on her shoulder and the other at her back. She refused to let him carry her. She was about to go into their bedroom when the hand at her back took hold of her hand.

"Jake, I'm tired," she said with a sigh.

"I want to show you something," he said pulling her down the hall.

He stopped at the babies room then turned to look at her.

"Close your eyes," he ordered.

"Fine," she said irritably.

"You're gonna like this, I promise," he said encouragingly.

He opened the door and the light from the room made her clench her eyes shut even more. Since when had there been an overhead light in the room?

"Open your eyes," he coaxed.

She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the light. The fan and light fixture weren't the only things that were different. The paint almost matched the color of the sky. It was the paint she and Jacob had picked out the day before. Her eyes misted over as she realized how long this must have taken him.

"It's perfect," she said with a smile.

"Adam helped me paint the trim," he explained.

The running board was white, just like she wanted. She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked down at her lovingly. She craned her neck, pulling him down to meet her waiting lips. He pulled her closer so that she wouldn't be in pain. Angus whined from downstairs. Bella pulled away, starting to walk out of the room. Jacob pulled her back, making her stumble.

"Sorry. Stay with me," he apologized.

"He's in his crate?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a laugh.

"He can wait a few more minutes," she rationalized.

She rested her head on his chest, listening to his even breathing and steady heartbeat. He rested his head on her shoulder. They stayed that way letting the breeze from the open window cool them. They basked in the silence. In a few months times like this would be few and far between. They were going to take advantage of it while they could.


	13. A Surprise Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I did come up with Embry's mother's name on my own since it is never mentioned in the books. And Angus, he's mine too.**

Books were spread across the kitchen table haphazardly. Jacob looked down at the test that Rachel had made for him, trying to concentrate. The sounds that she and Paul were making in the living room weren't the kinds of sounds that a brother should hear his sister make, unless they were committing incest. He made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat, followed by a deep growl.

The sound died down as he continued with his test. Rachel came into the room a few minutes later to check on him. She looked over his shoulder, checking his work. He set his pen down once he was finished. She sat next to him as she looked it over.

"Not that I'm complaining, I'm glad that you've found someone who makes you happy. But could you not fool around with him where I can hear it, or possibly walk in on you?"

"Sorry," she said, not looking up from the paper.

Paul came into the room shirtless, with his basketball shorts twisted. He grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator, taking a long pull. He walked back into the living room quietly.

"You did better this time, you only missed one."

"Yeah?" he asked with a lazy smile.

"Good job bro," she said sitting the paper down.

"Well since I'm done with history, I might as well move onto math."

"Why not Science, aren't you behind in that?"

"Bella's helping me with that this weekend."

"I'm gonna go over to Paul's. When I come back I'll make you a math test."

He nodded, not looking up from his text book. They left quietly, not wanting to disrupt him. His hands fisted in his hair as he tried to concentrate. In less than three weeks this would all be over and he could concentrate on Bella and the boys. He had started moving his things in last weekend. His mind wandered, wondering what Bella was doing right then.

The front door opened, and Charlie came in with Billy. Billy came into the kitchen, watching Jacob intently.

"How's the studying going?"

"Good."

"Just remember not to let your mind wander," Billy warned.

"Yes sir," he said with a frown.

"Where's your sister?"

"She's at Paul's," Jacob answered not looking up from his text book.

Billy nodded before leaving the room. The baseball game in the living room was so loud that Jacob knew the score without asking. He gathered his books with a sigh.

"I'm going over to Embry's."

"Did you finish studying?"

"I'll study there. The game is distracting me."

"We can turn it down," Charlie said reaching for the remote.

"It's fine. I'll be back in an hour."

"Okay Son," Billy said as Jacob walked out the door.

Jacob walked up the street thinking about Bella. They could be married by next fall if everything worked the way it should.

XXXX

Bella sat on the couch watching Leah, Sue and Emily decorate the living room. She hadn't expected them to throw her a baby shower. But when the three of them had shown up that morning she couldn't tell them no.

The oven timer went off and Emily went to check on the food.

"Are you sure that there isn't anything that I can do to help?"

"You sit right there. We've got this under control," Sue said with a shake of her head.

"Who all is coming?"

"Lucille and Mae, Nadine will be here for a little while, and your friends Angela and Jessica said that they were coming," Leah said over her shoulder.

"Angela and Jessica are coming?"

"My mom talked to them yesterday."

"What about the Cullen's?"

"They'll be here too," Sue said with a nod.

Someone knocked on the door and Bella stood to get it.

"Honey, this party is for you. You can't open the door," Sue called after her.

"Too late now, I'm already here," Bella said opening the door.

"Hi baby," Her mom said from the porch.

Bella flung herself at Renee, almost knocking them both over.

"Oh honey, I've missed you too," Renee said rubbing Bella's back.

"How did you get here?"

"I flew; Jacob picked me up from the airport."

Bella looked over Renee's shoulder seeing Jacob leaning against the Rabbit. She gave him a thankful smile as Leah came onto the porch.

"You can't stay," she said pointedly.

"I know. I'm going over to Clay's to watch the game," he said with a laugh.

"Hi, Leah," Renee greeted her with a smile.

"Hey, Renee," Leah greeted with a polite nod.

"Lets' let these two have a few minutes. We have some catching up to do," Renee said as she draped an arm over Leah's shoulders, leading her into the house.

Jacob walked up the stairs, stopping on the next to top one. Bella stood above him, with her smile still in place.

"Thank you."

"It was her idea. I just picked her up," he said with a shrug.

"Can't you ever say you're welcome?" she asked with an exaggerated eye roll.

"You're welcome," he said, leaning in to kiss her.

She sighed in contentment as he placed his hands on either side of her stomach. He pulled away after a few seconds.

"I'll see you later."

"Not too late."

"I'll come over after the game. Our dads are over there too."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he said walking backwards down the stairs.

Bella stayed outside until he drove away. Her mom came outside to stand next to her. She rubbed Bella's stomach slowly, feeling the boys move under her hands.

"How long are you here for?"

"I'll be here until Tuesday. You are beautiful; I hope he tells you that."

"He tells me that all the time," she said with a nod.

"Good. You cut your hair," Renee said running her fingers through Bella's shoulder length hair.

"A few weeks ago, it's grown out some."

"And you put high lights in it? Didn't the person doing it tell you that the fumes can do damage to the babies?"

"The high lights are natural. They come from being out in the sun," Bella reassured her

"I wish my hair did that," Renee said in envy.

A car pulled up and Jessica got out before the car stopped. She squealed excitedly as she crossed the yard. Angela got out on the driver's side.

"Look at you! Doesn't she look amazing Angela?" Jessica said excitedly.

"You really do," Angela said in agreement.

"I'm so glad that the two of could come," Bella said hugging each of them.

"How's Jacob?" Angela asked.

"He's good, he's down the road at a friend of ours house. Mom these are two of my closest friends, Jessica and Angela."

"It's nice to meet you," Angela said as she smiled in greeting.

"Hi," Jessica said with a wave.

"It's nice to meet you both. Bella has told me so much about you."

Angus sat at the window seat pawing the glass.

"You have a dog?" Angela asked looking towards the window.

"His name is Angus, and he's harmless. He might lick you to the point of annoyance though."

The four of them walked into the house and Angela and Jessica helped Bella sit back down. They then went to see if they could help with anything. People were walking through the living room every minute or so to ask if she needed anything. Angus tired of chasing everyone after fifteen minutes. Her phone rang and Angela grabbed it from off the table to hand it to her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Hey Jake," she said as she answered the phone.

"My dad wants to see your mom."

"I can bring her down there."

"I can bring him up. It's not a problem."

"No. I need the exercise and Angus needs to go for a walk."

At the mention of his name and the word walk Angus perked up. She rubbed behind his ears as she continued talking to Jacob.

They were outside a few minutes later. Angus walked at a leisurely pace ahead of Bella and Renee while they talked. Rachel drove past and waved as they walked up Clay's driveway.

"Who was that?"

"That was Rachel, Jake's sister."

"She looks just like Sarah."

"I know."

Adam came bounding down the stairs and Angus took off at warp speed towards him.

"That always happens."

"His ears are blown back to his head," Renee said with a laugh.

"I call it 'Dog in Flight'."

"Cute," she said as she laughed again.

Charlie came out the door next. He watched them as they crossed the yard.

"Hi, Charlie," Renee said with a smile.

"Renee," Charlie said with a nod.

They had been talking a lot more since Bella had gotten pregnant. They got along better than they had when she first moved back two years ago. The door opened again and Billy and Jacob came out. Renee's smile brightened when she saw Billy.

"She always has liked you better," Charlie said as Renee brushed past him to hug Billy.

"She married you, so you must have done something right."

"He didn't get married at eighteen," Renee said with a wink.

"So if I had waited two years for you to turn eighteen you would have married me?"

"Absolutely," she confirmed with a nod.

"You really know how to make a guy feel special Renee. Do you know that?"

"Don't get your holster in a twist. If I hadn't married you Bella wouldn't exist. So you were good for something," she said poking Charlie playfully in the stomach.

Billy hooted in laughter as Jacob pulled Bella down the stairs. They walked towards the lake in silence. Angus could be heard coming after them as they sat on the stairs.

"If he jumps in you're getting him. He did it the other day when Leah was supposed to be watching him, Adam jumped in before she could get out the door."

The dog let out a happy bark as he raced past them. He flew off the edge seconds later. Jacob pulled his shirt over his head before diving in. Adam took a dripping Angus from Jacob before laughing. Angus' tail was wagging so fast that it looked like a helicopter propeller. Bella knew that if she could see his face, he would be smiling his usual dog smile. Jacob pulled himself up, water falling off of him in ribbons.

"We should get you some dry clothes," Bella said as he helped her stand.

Renee met them at the end of the driveway, Angus following behind her with his tail between his legs. They were back at the house five minutes later.

Jessica was letting the Cullen's in when Bella and Jacob came back downstairs. Esme met them at the bottom of the stairs.

"You are absolutely glowing Bella!" she said with a smile.

"Thank you," she said as Esme hugged her.

"She's all babies. The weight will melt off once she has them," Renee said wrapping an arm around Bella's waist.

"Mom, this is Esme. Esme, this is my mom Renee."

"She must get her metabolism from you then."

"I can take credit for that."

"These are my daughters, Alice and Rosalie."

"You look familiar," Renee said, looking at Alice.

"We met in Phoenix. Edward is my brother," Alice explained with a polite smile.

"You're Dr. Cullen's wife?"

"That's right."

"I can't thank him enough for saving Bella."

"He was happy to do it. She's like a member of our family, Jacob as well."

When Esme said that, Rosalie elicited a low growl that only the vampires, Jacob, and Leah could hear. Jacob pulled Bella protectively to him as he glared at Rosalie. Bella looked up at him in concern once Alice pulled Renee down the hall.

"Rosalie that was very rude. Apologize to them both," Esme said only loud enough for them to hear.

"What did she do?"

"I still have a problem with him. It has nothing to do with you," Rosalie explained, glaring at Jacob.

"What did you do?" Bella asked again pointedly.

"I growled at him."

"You're just going to have to get use to him, because he isn't going anywhere," Bella said in a threatening voice.

"We know that Bella. She won't be a problem again," Esme said reassuringly.

"I'm going to go," Jacob said before letting go of Bella.

"I'll walk you out."

"No. You have people who came to see you. I'll see you in a little while," he said before kissing her forehead.

Bella watched him leave before letting Esme lead her into the living room.

"I will have Carlisle talk to her. Obviously the talks she and I have had have had no effect on her. She misses Edward; he won't come home because he doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I'm sorry that I'm putting such a strain on your family," Bella apologized in a worried tone.

"Sweetheart, you aren't. Rosalie is just very stubborn and set in her ways. It's time that someone made her realize that she can't always get what she wants."

Bella watched Rosalie talk with her mother. Rosalie looked up, meeting Bella's gaze. Rosalie looked away quickly, but Bella saw a flicker of remorse before Rosalie put her wall back up.

A little while later Jessica was passing out Bella's presents. She had already received two car seats from her dad that she would put in the car when the time came. She held a present from Rosalie in her lap. The large square box made it hard to see everyone in front of her. Bella looked around one side of the box, hoping that Rosalie would meet her gaze again.

"Open it Bells," Leah said urging her on.

Bella opened it, wondering what could be inside. She reached inside, only to grab a fistful of Styrofoam popcorn.

"It's very delicate," Rosalie said quietly.

Bella dug a little deeper, her fingers coming in contact with cool metal. She sat the box on the floor, reaching down to pull what was inside out.

Inside was a pale blue and white colored table lamp. Teddy Bears danced or played drums across the white lamp shade. It was obviously very old.

"It was mine when I was a baby."

"Did your father want a boy?" Renee asked with a laugh.

"Yes he did, it was the only boy thing my mother let him put in my room," Rosalie said with a sad smile.

"Thank you, it's very nice," Bella said with a nod.

Rosalie nodded in acknowledgment before sighing. Bella immediately felt sorry for her. She had hoped to use the lamp in her own child's room. It was obvious just by looking at her. Bella's heart broke with the knowledge that it would never happen.

She opened Jessica's present next. The outfits were adorable and screamed that they were meant for a boy. Angela had given her a box of diapers along with three jars of formula.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to breast feed."

"I'm going to try. But if it doesn't work out, that's okay too."

Nadine had made the boys blankets. One was a blue crochet with white trim. The other was blue felt, with white satin trim.

"I didn't think that you would want them to be identical."

"Even if the boys are identical, I'm not dressing them alike."

"My mom did that with Rebecca and me. We hated it," Rachel said as she shook her head.

Mae had given her pictures of circus animals to hang on the wall. Alice gave her a set of Mother Goose books that looked to be almost as old as she was.

"I found them on eBay and knew that you would love them."

"They're wonderful. Thank you."

Esme had given her a glider with matching ottoman. Her mother handed her a magazine that had baby things in it.

"I'm going to let you pick it out. I'll order it and have it shipped here."

"Thank you. I can tell you what we need right now."

"What?"

"High chairs," she confided.

"Well than that's what I will get you."

Rachel had given her bouncy seats. Emily had given her two stuffed animals, a blue stuffed bear, and a stuffed giraffe. Sue gave her a baby tub along with baby shampoo, baby powder, wash rags, and two towels. One was yellow with a head like a duck, and the other was black and white with the head of a panda.

"These are so cute!" Renee said inspecting the towels.

Leah held out until last because she had something that she needed to say.

"Before you open it, can I say something?"

"Sure."

"I know this day is about you and the boys, but I have news of my own."

"Leah Alexandra Clearwater, are you pregnant?" Sue asked, as she looked at her daughter with wide eyes.

"Yes ma'am," she said with a shy smile.

"Baby, that's wonderful. First Bella then Emily and now you, pregnancies always come in threes."

"Just like deaths," Alice said.

"That is very true. Thank you Alice," Renee said with a nod.

"This is such a surprise," Emily said hugging Leah.

"Yeah, no kidding, I guess that the birth control that I've been on isn't as effective as I thought," she said cautiously.

Emily, Sue, Mae, Rachel, and Bella laughed at her joke. Bella looked at Rosalie, who looked like she was ready to cry.

"Esme, didn't you say that the three of you had to leave early?" Bella asked.

"Yes, thank you. We should go. Renee, it was lovely to meet you."

"You as well," Renee said with a smile.

"We'll see you soon Bella," Alice said kissing her forehead.

"Okay. Bye Rose."

"Thank you for inviting us Bella," she said quietly.

"You're welcome. Thank you for coming."

Rosalie nodded as she followed her mother and sister out of the room. Bella was quiet as everyone cleaned up. Leah's pregnancy was a shock considering that she was supposed to be infertile. She would have some serious explaining to do to the pack.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for the mobiles," Bella said as she, Leah, and Emily sat on the porch once Sue and Renee had made the three of them leave the living room so that everyone could clean.

"You're welcome," Leah said with a smile.

"You're being pregnant explains so much. Sam has been watching me like a guard dog the past few weeks. He's been asking me if something was wrong constantly," Emily said.

"I can't hear its heartbeat," Leah said with a shrug.

"That's because it's attached to you. Its heartbeat is in sync with yours. Just like with me and Bella."

"How far along are you?"

"I'm four weeks today."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday, I go to the doctor on Tuesday."

"I'm so happy for you," Bella said touching Leah's arm affectionately.

"Thank you."

"So Emily, when are you due?"

"Early September."

At three and a half months pregnant she was just starting to show. A small bump was visible under her form fitting shirt.

"I bet you're glad that your mom came," Leah said.

"I am. It was a nice surprise. She can't keep anything to herself so I was really excited to see her."

"She seems nice," Emily said as Angus lay at her feet.

"She is. She's always had the best of intentions. Even if things don't always work out the way she wants them to."

The three friends sat in silence while the woman inside laughed and cleaned the house. It was hard to believe that Leah was pregnant. She had finally adjusted to the fact that she would never be a mother and now she was.

"I'm going to stop phasing," Leah said quietly.

"I think that's a good idea. You could have an accident and lose the baby," Emily said.

"Clay thinks that we should get married soon."

"What do you think?" Bella asked.

"I told him yes," Leah said with a laugh.

"Congratulations. But you shouldn't marry him just because he wants to. You should want it too," Emily said, giving her a worried look.

"He's my mate. Of course I want to marry him."

"But you've only been together a month. And you've been pregnant for the entire month."

"I know it's soon. But I know that it will work."

"Okay then." Bella said with a nod.

"Have you and Jake decided when you're getting married?"

"Once I'm done with school next year. What about you?"

"Sam and I are going to wait until the baby is born, then sometime soon after that."

The door opened and Sue stepped out.

"You ready to go Leebaby?"

"Sure," she said, pushing herself off the porch.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to do that," Bella said with a laugh.

"I can't wait," Leah answered with a laugh of her own.

"I should go too," Emily said as she rose from the rocker.

"I'll see you three later."

Mae and Rachel left at the same time. Angela and Jessica came out and sat with her for a little while before Jacob came home. He got the usual open mouth stare that Jessica gives every hot guy. Angela stared up at him, marveling at his size. He went inside after Bella introduced them.

"You didn't tell me how good looking he was," Jessica said once the shock wore off.

"That's not something that can be explained. You have to see it to believe it."

"How tall is he?" Angela asked.

"Six five, maybe six foot seven," Bella guessed with a shrug.

"And did you see his muscles?" Jessica asked with a laugh.

They left a few minutes later and Lucille left just after they did. Bella went inside, hearing her mom and Jacob at the back of the house. She stood at the archway to the kitchen, listening to her mom tell him a story about her from when she was younger. She didn't remember it, but then again, her mom was known to exaggerate.

She went into the living room and lay down on the couch. She fell asleep with Angus at her feet. She didn't stir when Jacob came in and covered them up. She would sleep through the night, while Renee and Jacob started decorating the boy's room.


	14. A Strong Dose of Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I am the aunt of a very hyper dachshund who I love very much. His name is Roscoe and he is who I based Angus on, only I added a year to his age ****for the story.**

Jacob looked through the crowd, looking for a familiar face. He saw Mae and Quil Sr., Mae took his picture before he continued looking. Nadine was at the end of the same row.

He saw his sisters first. Rebecca had flown in to see him graduate. They both smiled at him before he found the person he was looking for. Bella sat in between their dads. He gripped his diploma tightly as she mouthed that she loved him. He winked before turning attention to the two people next to him. Quil sat on his right and Embry on his left. With a graduating class of only twenty five students the three friends were bound to be seated close together since their last names were at the beginning of the alphabet. Quil looked at him with a nod and he pounded fist with Embry while their principle gave the closing speech.

Everyone stood before throwing their caps in the air. He let out an excited yell before throwing his in the air. The three friends slung their arms around each other in a group hug quickly before veering off in three different directions.

"Go see him, I've got Billy," Charlie said letting Bella by.

"Thanks Dad."

Everyone gave her room as she waddled down the stairs.

"Come on," Quil said taking her hand.

"Thank you. I thought I was gonna fall."

"It does give you vertigo, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," she said with a shaky laugh.

"How did Billy get up there?"

"Embry and my dad carried the chair up there. There wasn't any room on the floor by the time we got here."

"There you go," he said once she was at the bottom.

He ran back up the stairs to help Charlie and Embry get Billy down. Jacob stood next to Bella a second later.

"So, congratulations."

"I'm just glad it's over."

"Me too; it was like I was in high school again."

"Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome," she said before wrapping an arm around his waist.

He wrapped both of his around her before pulling her closer.

"See? I can fit my arms around you, so that means that you are not fat."

"That's because you have really long arms."

"You're not fat," he stated again, sternly.

"I look like I swallowed a hot air balloon whole Jake. I'm huge," she said rolling her eyes.

"You're beautiful," he said as he shook his head in disagreement.

Billy pushed his way towards them, watching them interact. He saw so much of himself in Jacob. He hadn't been much older than Jacob when the girls were born. Being a father at eighteen wasn't what he had envisioned for Jacob when he was younger. Jacob was taking it in stride while Billy lay awake at night worrying about him and Bella.

The only thing that made it bearable was that Charlie worried about them too. He was doing what he could to help them. He had paid someone to fix the roof from where the snow had weakened the beams in places and there were roof tiles that were starting to peel off. The garage that Billy had paid for was finally finished. Jacob now had a place to put his bike and a work shop.

"Are you sure you don't want to do anything tonight?" Billy asked Jacob to get his attention.

"I'm sure."

"You don't even want a cake?"

"No. I'll be over in the morning to get the rest of my stuff."

Bella saw the sadness in Billy's eyes when Jacob said that.

"I think that you should stay at your dad's tonight. You'd have to be up before the sun if you came back with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, spend one more night with your dad. Plus, Rebecca is here. Who knows when you'll get to see her again?"

She looked back at Billy once Jacob agreed. He gave her a thankful smile before she winked at him. They walked out of the school and to her car. Billy and the girls gave them some privacy while everyone else left.

"You can't stay at your dads?"

"There's something wrong with Angus. He really shouldn't be left alone."

"What do you mean something's wrong with him?"

"I noticed it yesterday. He's not eating; all he does is lie next to me. He couldn't even walk up the stairs to go to bed last night. I'm taking him to the vet tomorrow if nothing changes. That way we'll both be out of the way."

"If he gets any worse call me, okay?"

Bella nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed as he held her as tightly as she would let him. He kissed her forehead as Rachel helped Billy into the truck.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She watched him walk to the truck before getting into the car. She couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding as she drove home.

Angus lay at the bottom of the stairs. He didn't even lift his head; he looked at her sadly before sighing. She sat on the stairs before reaching down to stroke his fur. He licked her hand feebly in greeting.

"You don't feel good, do you little buddy?"

He laid his head on his paws and closed his eyes. She picked him up, holding him to her loosely. She felt his heartbeat underneath her hand. It was barely beating at all.

She carried him out to the car and drove ten minutes to the nearest vet. Angus was seen as soon as she brought him in. The doctor came back in ten minutes later.

"I have some good news and I have some bad news."

"Okay," she said bracing herself for the worst.

"He has a heart murmur. You brought him in just in time. It can be corrected with surgery."

"How much would that cost?"

"Two thousand dollars," The doctor answered honestly.

"I don't have that kind of money," she said sadly.

"Then it would be best to put him down. It will only get worse."

"How much would it cost to put him down?"

"A hundred dollars," he answered.

"Can you keep him here overnight? I need to talk to my fiancée."

"Of course," he said with a nod.

Bella drove home with blurred vision. She thought back to the day that Phil had brought Angus home. He was supposed to be the family dog, but he quickly made it clear that he was attached to Bella. She'd hated leaving him when she'd moved to Forks.

Her friend had sent her updated pictures of him during the time that he had Angus. She thought back to his first night in the cabin. He had spent all night running through the house. His nails clicked rapidly as he made his way down the hall. He would slide into the kitchen door, shake it off, turn around and do it again. It had been the funniest thing that she had ever seen.

How was she going to tell Adam and Seth? They would be heartbroken. Should they have Angus cremated or should they bury him? The doctor said that he would give him medicine to keep him sedated until tomorrow.

She called her dad's hoping that Sue would be there.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad," she greeted, her voice small.

"Hey Bells."

"Sue isn't there, is she?"

"She's right here, just a second."

"Whatcha need Hon?" Sue asked a few seconds later.

"I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need Jake to go somewhere with me tomorrow. It's important. Can you hold things down at my house?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Not really."

"It's not the boys, is it?"

"No, it's Angus actually. I haven't even told Jake yet."

"What's going on?" Charlie asked in the background.

"Something's wrong with Angus. Bella needs Jake to go somewhere with her tomorrow. I'm going up there to help out."

"We both will," Charlie said taking the phone from her.

"Thanks Dad."

She hung up before clicking the phone back on. She dialed Jacob's number without looking at the phone. It rang once before he picked up.

"Bells?" he asked expectantly.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"I just dropped Angus off at the vet. It's bad."

"What did the vet say?"

"He has a heart murmur. It can be fixed, but it would cost two thousand dollars. I don't want to ask our dads for that. They've done so much for us already."

"There's nothing else that can be done?"

"If he doesn't have the surgery he could get worse. We need to go to the vet tomorrow. I don't want him to suffer."

"You want to put him down?"

"We can't afford the surgery," she said with a watery sigh.

"Okay."

"I don't like the idea of it either, but we don't have a choice."

"I know," he said quietly.

They talked for a little while longer before Jacob suggested that she go to bed. It was almost midnight when she got into bed and realized that she couldn't sleep. There was an empty spot at the end of the bed where Angus should have been. Fresh tears pricked her eyes as she let out a heavy sigh.

The front door opened downstairs making her quiet herself. Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs as she held her breath. She reached for her phone as the person walked down the hall. She dialed 911 but didn't press send as the door opened. The light flickered on and Jacob stood at the door.

She let go of the sob that was building up in her throat.

"I couldn't let you go through this alone," he said as he crossed the room.

"What about moving in tomorrow?"

"Most of my stuff is in my dad's truck outside. I can get the rest later."

"You were on your way here when I called you?"

"Yeah," he said as he lay next to her.

"After I said that you should stay with your dad?"

"I talked to him, he understood."

She shook her head in disappointment. Why couldn't he see that his dad had trouble letting him go? He was only eighteen. Billy had been more than understanding about what was going on. But Bella hadn't realized until it was too late that Jacob had plans of his own, plans that he had yet to discuss with her.

He pulled her to him as he rolled over on his side. She was once again reminded of how naïve he could be sometimes. He tended to think that things would work themselves out without really having to do anything

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. I just wish that you had stayed at your dads like we had planned on."

"You wanted me there. I wanted to come here."

"Your dad wanted to spend one last night with you. Couldn't you see that?"

"I would have come after you had called me anyway."

"You are so stubborn," she said with a sigh.

"I don't want to fight. Not tonight," he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Fine, then you can tell me why the Taj Mahal of garages is in our backyard."

"I want to start my own shop."

"From the house?" she asked with trepidation.

"I won't have to worry about leaving you alone."

"Where are we going to get the money for it?"

"My dad took out a loan. I'm paying him back for it, so don't say a word."

"I know that you want to be responsible and do the right thing. But you have got to tell me these kinds of things," she said with a strained sigh.

He draped an arm over her stomach as he moved closer to her. It was his first official night living in the house and neither of them wanted to ruin it by arguing.

XXXX

They were woken up the next morning by the sound of Jacob's phone ringing. He looked at the clock before reaching for his phone. It was after nine.

"Hello?" he asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"You two aren't up yet? What did you do?" Embry asked.

"We almost fought twice. What's it to you?" Jacob grunted.

"Quil and I are outside waiting for you to let us in," he said changing the subject.

"I'll be down in a minute."

He threw on his shorts before walking out of the room. Bella got dressed and was downstairs when Billy, Sue, Seth, and her dad showed up.

"Where's Angus?" Seth asked in confusion.

"He isn't here," Bella said.

Jacob shook his head behind Bella's back, letting Seth know not to ask any more questions. Sue saw the exchange and waited until Bella and Seth were out of earshot to ask what was going on.

"Bella and I have to have Angus put down."

"Why?"

"He has a heart defect that could kill him if it isn't fixed. We don't have the money, and we don't want to ask for it."

"Is she alright?"

"No."

"How much would it cost?"

"We can't ask you to pay for it," he said shaking his head.

"That dog has special meaning to everyone in the pack, my son and daughter in particular. Now, how much is going to cost?"

"Two thousand dollars," he answered with a sigh.

"I'll give you a blank check."

Bella came into the room to hear the end of the conversation. She engulfed Sue in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed. And don't even think about paying me back."

"The next time you need your car worked on I'll do it for free. I'll even pay for the parts," Jacob said joining the hug.

"You've got a deal."

Everyone walked in and out as Jacob went upstairs to get dressed. Bella showed Sue, Billy, Leah, and Emily where Jacob wanted everything in the house while Charlie showed Sam and Embry where to put things in the shed and garage.

Half an hour later Bella and Jacob were at the vet. They waited in a room for the doctor to bring Angus in. The doctor was glad that Bella had changed her mind. The surgery he had explained would be simple. And Angus would more than likely never have problems with his heart again. He would be on medicine for a week and would need three weeks to recuperate.

The doctor came in with Angus cradled in his arms. Once he laid him down on the table Bella rubbed behind his ears. His tail thumped against the table in appreciation.

"You can stay in here while he's prepped for surgery."

"How long should that take?" Jacob asked as Angus lazily licked his hand.

"No more than an hour. Once he wakes up, and I check him out you can take him home."

Fifteen minutes later they were in the waiting room. Jacob took one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently. She laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. He flipped through a magazine while she tried to sleep. Neither of them had slept last night. Her phone vibrated and he reached for it.

How is he? It was from Leah.

He was alright. A little out of it, I'll let know when he's out of surgery.

Is he coming home today?

Yeah.

Okay.

Once Angus was out of surgery Bella and Jacob were allowed back into the room. Jacob fell asleep with his head resting against the wall. Bella heard Angus whimper making her look up. He had slept for almost two hours after the surgery was over.

He lifted his head slowly to look around as Bella walked to the table.

"Hey little man," she said kneeling to his level.

He yawned, sticking out his tongue in the process. She smiled at him before standing again. She opened the door, catching the nurse's attention.

"Is he awake?" One of them asked.

"Yeah," Bella answered with a quick nod.

"I'll let the doctor know."

"Thank you."

She put a hand on Jacob's arm, rubbing it slowly. He stirred, blinking slowly.

"He's awake," she said with a smile.

"How long was I asleep?" he asked stretching.

"An hour and a half," she said as she sat back down.

The doctor came into the room a few minutes later. He checked Angus thoroughly, before smiling.

"He's doing great. The surgery went well. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Luckily you caught in time Bella."

Jacob paid the bill while Bella held Angus. She had brought his blanket and favorite stuffed toy. He gnawed on the toy gently as Bella played tug of war with him.

"It's good that he wants to play like that. Just don't overdo it," The doctor warned as he watched them.

"I won't."

"When are you due?" One of the nurses asked.

"In six weeks."

"What are you having?"

"Twin boys," she answered with a sheepish smile.

"You don't look like you're pregnant with twins. You're so tiny!" The other nurse said with a smile.

Bella looked at Jacob who gave her an 'I told you so' look.

"Thank you," Bella said politely.

They were pulling up to the cabin forty five minutes later. Seth, Brady, and Colin came bounding down the stairs to meet them.

"Is he okay?" Brady asked.

"He's better. He's not ready to chase after the three of you yet. Not for a while," Bella said as she walked up the stairs with Angus lying still in her arms.

Seth ruffled his ears and Angus slowly licked his arm. Bella put him in the laundry room and put up the gate to keep him there. The last thing they needed was for him to be under everyone's feet. Charlie watched her as she sat down at the table. She looked exhausted.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" he asked, giving her a worried look.

She shook her head as her eyelids drooped. Jacob came into the room to see her lay her head on the table. He picked her up and carried her out of the room. She didn't even protest, she wrapped an arm around his neck then rested her head on his shoulder.

"You get some rest too. We'll take care of this," Sue said as he passed her.

He laid her gently on the bed once he had pulled down the blanket before going to the door. Quil stopped in front of him.

"Can you bring Angus up here?"

"Sure." 

Jacob waited at the door, smiling as Angus greedily licked Quil's face.

"Gross," he said with a cringe.

"You get used to it," Jacob said with a laugh.

Quil handed the dog to him before going back downstairs. Jacob shut the door and set Angus in between him and Bella on the bed. He watched Jacob with curious eyes. Jacob rubbed his back slowly before closing his eyes. He was asleep a few seconds later.

XXXX

Jacob woke up to a dark, empty room. He checked his phone for the time as his stomach rumbled. It was almost ten. He'd be up for the rest of the night.

He saw light filtering underneath the door as he threw his legs over the side of the bed. He walked across the room slowly, still groggy. The light came from the boy's room. Bella was putting sheets on one of the cribs. Her back was to him, and she was having trouble getting the sheet to stay on. It slipped off again and she growled in frustration.

"Let me do it. You're going to hurt yourself."

"My stomach is in the way," she said with a huff.

He had it on in seconds. She leaned against the wall watching him. She had gotten a lot done. The pictures were up, the changing table was stocked, and the dresser and closet were overflowing with clothes.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

"Where's Angus?"

"In the glider," she said gesturing to the corner.

Jacob looked over his shoulder to see the dog watching them from the corner.

"How long have you been up?"

"Half an hour maybe, not long."

"He probably needs to go out," he said walking over to the dog.

"I've already done it. He's the one who woke me up."

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked putting the dog on the floor.

"I was waiting for you," she said as they walked out of the room.

Once they were downstairs he smelled something.

"Do you smell that?"

"I'm making you a cake."

He smiled as he walked into the kitchen. The smell of chocolate filled his nose, making his mouth water. He hadn't eaten all day, neither had Bella.

"Where are the boxes?"

"Sue left a note. Everything is unpacked except the stuff that goes in our room. Those boxes are in the living room. They even got the garage sorted out. I called my dad. They left just before I woke up."

He opened the refrigerator seeing two pizza boxes. He pulled them out then grabbed plates from the cabinet. She pulled the cake out of the oven as he put a pan with the pizza on it in the oven. He leaned against the counter as Angus sat at his feet. Angus looked up at him then looked towards his food bowl.

"Where's the medicine that the vet gave us?" he asked as he pulled a can of dog food from the pantry.

"In the fridge," she said over her shoulder.

He shook it up as the dog food heated in the microwave. He put two drops of the medicine in the food before stirring it. He set the bowl on the floor and Angus trotted over.

Ten minutes later they were at the table eating dinner. They ate quietly, not wanting to break the silence.

Bella was icing the cake half an hour later while Jacob put their dishes in the dishwasher. He sat on the counter, swiping his finger through the frosting can.

"Give me some," she said once she was done.

He held his finger to her lips and she sucked it into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around his finger slowly. He growled before pulling it out with a loud pop.

His lips were on hers before she could react. His hands fisted in her hair, pulling her to him. His tongue pleaded for entrance. She gasped as he pulled up her shirt. He pulled away so that she could pull it over her head. His shirt was next as they were thrown onto the floor. He hopped down from the counter putting his hands on her stomach.

"Do you see this?" he asked as the boys kicked at his hands.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"You are beautiful. You could weigh five hundred pounds and I would still say that."

"Can I put my shirt back on?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?" she asked, giving him a confused look.

"Because I like you this way," he said stroking her sides.

"I know the real reason."

"What's that?"

"You like staring at my boobs," she said rolling her eyes.

"That's only part of it, even if they are huge," he said fingering her bra strap.

Her breast had more than doubled in size. Yet they didn't sag, she couldn't explain it. Not all of it could be milk.

"I caught that guy in the vet's office staring at them today."

"Well you said it yourself, they're huge," she said with a shrug.

"And I'm the only guy who gets to see you like this," he said running a hand down her arm.

"You are the only guy who will ever see me like this. Except the boys and any other kids that we decided to have," she said looking into his eyes.

He left a trail of goose bumps wherever he touched. He wrapped her in his arms before leaning down. They stood in the middle of the kitchen half clothed with Angus sitting quietly at their feet. The kiss grew more intense as their hands explored the others body. The house could have crumbled down around them and neither would have noticed.


	15. Declairing Their Independence

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I did come up with the names for the boys. **

Bella started to feel shooting pain up her back as soon as they got to her dads early that morning. The barbeque was in full swing when the pain got so intense that she doubled over in pain. There had been a lot of movement, but the doctor said that it was normal. It could take up to a week and a half for the boys to be born.

She was on the couch clutching her stomach as she gasped for breath. She didn't notice Sue or Billy at the end of the couch, watching her worriedly.

"I'll get Charlie, you find Jake," Sue said before walking away quickly.

"What about her?" Billy called.

"Jared, Sam, get Bella to Billy's truck, now," she called over her shoulder as she rushed past them.

Jacob came around the side of the house as Sam helped Billy into the truck. It kicked up rocks before he could shut his door all the way. He turned towards Bella whose head rested against the seat. Her face was contorted in pain as he took hold of her hand.

They were at the hospital fifteen minutes later. Jacob tried to help her out, but she pushed him away.

"Get your dad first. I'm okay right now."

Jacob helped her from the cab as Billy called Carlisle. An orderly got Bella a chair and they waited in the ER. Carlisle came in followed by Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

"They decided to come early I see," Carlisle said as he knelt in front of Bella.

"I guess so. It's kind of ironic that they chose the Fourth of July."

"It is. How far apart are the contractions?"

"Ten minutes."

"You might be here a while."

"Does it look like I'm going anywhere?" Bella asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to get some paper work for you to fill out," he said as he patted her arm.

"Have you been able to get in touch with Dr. Johnson?" she asked Jacob.

Jacob shook his head from next to Bella holding her hand while Alice sat on the other side.

"This is so exciting!" Alice said with a smile.

"Do you want to trade places?" Bella asked, giving her an even look.

"Alice, contain your enthusiasm. Bella doesn't like it," Esme said with a shake of her head.

"It's not that. I don't deal with pain well."

"I'm sure once you're close enough they can give you something. Until then you'll just have to hang in there Hon," Sue said from across the hall.

"That's what I thought," Bella said with a nod.

The pack came rushing in all at once, Rachel, Emily, and Leah leading the way. Bella was filling out paper work so Jacob tried to answer their questions. They didn't know much other than that her water had yet to break.

XXXX

After being at the hospital for three hours Bella's water finally broke without assistance. Carlisle thought that they would have to force it once Bella's contractions started coming closer together. Carlisle had been able to get in touch with Dr. Johnson an hour ago. He was out of town for the week and Carlisle decided to step in and be her doctor.

She was admitted and was now in a room with other woman who were waiting to go into the delivery room. Only two people were allowed in at a time and she refused to let Jacob leave her side. It was the only thing she had asked for and he couldn't deny her that.

Jacob's phone rang and he grabbed it from off the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jake, how is she?" Renee asked.

"I'll let you talk to her. It's your mom," he said handing Bella the phone.

"Hey mom," Bella said feebly.

"How are you?"

"I'm in pain, but other than that I'm fine."

"You'll think twice about having another kid won't you?"

"Not for a while at least," she said with a groan.

"Was that another contraction?"

"Yeah," Bella said breathlessly.

"How far apart are they now?"

"This one was sooner than the last one."

"It was only six minutes," The nurse said.

"Where's Jake?"

"He's right here."

"That's a good place for him. I'll call back to check on you in a little while. I love you."

"I love you too."

Bella hung up as the contraction subsided. Jacob set the phone back on the table before brushing her hair out of her face. She leaned into the touch with a sigh. He wished that he could take her pain away. He didn't like knowing that there wasn't much that he could do.

Carlisle came in a few minutes later to check on her. He took off his gloves and threw them away before turning towards Bella and Jacob.

"Everything is going great. If things keep progressing like this you might be delivering them in a few hours."

"Can I have an epidural yet?"

"You're only five centimeters. I don't usually give epidural until someone is eight centimeters. It won't be much longer," he said with a sympathetic smile.

"When it happens, how many people can I have in the room?"

"Two, like here. Do you know who else you want in the room?"

"I have to talk it over with Jake first."

Carlisle nodded before opening the door. It clicked shut as Jacob sat on the edge of the bed. He had a feeling that he knew who she would want in the room with them. He hadn't seen the person in over a month. Not since Bella's baby shower. He knew that having the person in the room was important to her. That's why he would let it happen. But, if they got out of line he would not hesitate to throw them out on their ass. Hopefully an arm would detach in the process.

XXXX

Three hours later Bella was taken into the delivery room. Jacob stood on one side holding her hand while he gave her ice chips. Rosalie stood on the other side brushing Bella's hair away from her forehead. So far she hadn't pushed, but Carlisle said that it would be time soon. She was already ten centimeters and the epidural had barely had time to kick in. It was happening so rapidly that the nurses were leaving and seconds later they would run back in with whatever Carlisle needed.

He checked her and looked up with a smile.

"It's time. Try not to think about the pain," he said reassuringly.

"Squeeze my hand," Jacob said as he gave her the last of the ice.

"Mine too," Rosalie said with determination.

"I'll do more damage to myself than I would to the two of you," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"I won't let that happen," Jacob said.

"I won't either."

"It's really great to see the two of you working together."

Neither had a chance to reply as a contraction hit.

"Come on Bella, I need you to push," Carlisle said in concern.

Bella pushed with everything she had before letting out a blood curdling scream.

"I can see a head. It should out on the next push," Carlisle said encouragingly.

Bella tried to catch her breath before the next contraction hit. Jacob leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"You're doing great," he said before kissing her cheek.

She gave him a small smile. She didn't give him enough credit. He may still be a kid, but he was the most stable person she had in her life. He had always been there when she needed him. Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about all the things he had done for her. How could she not have known that he loved her sooner?

Another contraction hit, breaking her from her thoughts. Jacob helped her keep the foot closest to him in the stirrup as she felt fire spread through her core. She whimpered, biting her lip until it bled.

"The head is out," Carlisle said.

Jacob looked over the barrier to get a look.

"He has a full head of hair," he said with a throaty laugh.

When the next contraction hit the baby was pulled out. Rosalie took a picture as the baby was wrapped in a blanket.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"For right now we'll call him J," Bella said once she caught her breath.

"J?" Rosalie asked in confusion.

"It's his first initial."

"Well then, baby J was born at eleven thirty-six," Carlisle said as he checked the baby over quickly.

The nurses readied her for the next contraction while Rosalie talked baby talk to the baby. Bella smiled, glad that Rosalie had been able to experience this with them.

"Get ready," The nurse warned as she looked at the readouts.

Less than a minute later the next contraction hit. Bella gripped Jacob's hand in a death clutch as pain shot through her again.

"He's out. Bella, you did wonderful," Carlisle said reassuringly.

The boys let out wails at the same time.

"I'm going to tell everyone," Rosalie said before leaving the room.

"He came out fast. He must have been right behind his big brother. There's only three minutes difference between them. No wonder you were in so much pain," The nurse said as she checked over baby number two.

Once twin number two was cleaned and wrapped two nurses brought them over. One was handed to Jacob while the other was placed in Bella's arms.

"Do you want to know what their names are now?"

"That would be nice," Jacob said with a laugh.

"You pick which one gets which."

"Okay," he said with a nod.

"Jonathan Andrew and Joshua Allen."

He looked between the boys for a minute before deciding.

"This one looks like a John," he said tracing a finger down the baby in his arms cheek.

"That makes you Josh," Bella said looking down.

"Is it okay if they aren't called Jonathan and Joshua?"

"Alice calls them Josh and John, so we must call them that too."

Charlie and Billy stood at the door watching them interact.

"We should have a room ready for you soon," Carlisle said as he placed his stethoscope around his neck.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Jacob asked.

"Some water," she said with a nod.

"I'll be back soon," he said kissing her forehead.

He handed John off to Billy before walking out of the room. Charlie sat on the edge of the bed, watching Bella quietly.

"This is Josh, he's John."

"Good, strong names," Charlie said with a nod.

"They both look like Jake," Billy said with a smile.

"John's got your light skin tone. So they aren't completely identical," Charlie said.

"Do you want to hold him?" Bella as she gestured to Josh.

Charlie held Josh close to him while Bella took a picture of the four of them. Her eyes watered as Charlie grinned down at the little boy in his arms. John had a hold of one of Billy's fingers while Billy talked to him soothingly. She looked up to see Sue watching from outside. She smiled warmly as Sue came to stand at the door.

"How are you doing?"

"Great."

"Good. They don't make much noise, do they?"

"I'm hoping that it's permanent."

"I doubt it, but keep hoping," Sue said with a laugh.

"It was worth trying."

"How long were you labor in all? Do you know?"

"Twelve hours."

"That's not so bad. It was eighteen hours for Leah and thirty for Seth."

"I don't think that I could have lasted that long," Bella said with a laugh.

"Trust me; I was high as a kite," she said dismissively.

The nurses came back in with two baby beds.

"They need to eat before we take them to the nursery."

"We'll go," Charlie said handing Josh back to Bella.

"Sue, you can come in."

Billy handed John off to Sue before Charlie pushed him out of the room. The door clicked shut quietly as one of the nurses showed Bella how to breast feed. It took a couple of tries before Josh latched on. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Then again after giving birth breast feeding was a piece of cake.

The other nurse attached their ID bracelets to their legs silently.

"You and Jake make gorgeous babies," Sue said with a smile.

"Billy says that they look like Jake when he was a baby."

"I can see it, the nose and the upturned mouth. You look just like your daddy little one," Sue cooed to John.

"It's a good thing that something sets them apart. I was worried that they would look exactly alike."

Josh sucked greedily as someone knocked on the door. Sue let Jacob in before handing him John.

"I'll let the four of you have some time alone," she said before closing the door.

Jacob lay next to Bella while she tried to burp Josh. He hiccupped then burped before she handed him to Jacob. John stared up at her in wonder as she brushed her fingers over his forehead.

"I can't believe they're here."

"Me neither."

She looked over at him once she got the baby to latch on; she gave him a dreamy smile.

"You were great today."

"You did all the work," he said with a laugh.

"You didn't complain once."

"I know better than that," he said with a playful wink.

"I love you."

He smiled before leaning in to kiss her. The kiss was brief, but it held so much emotion that it took her breath away. She laid her head on his shoulder, looking at the boys in wonder.

"We made it."

"I never doubted that you wouldn't pull through for a minute."

"I mean what I told my mom. We aren't having another one for a while. Not until they are at least ten."

"What if it happens before then?"

"Bite your tongue," she said poking him in the shoulder.

He laughed as he draped an arm over her shoulders. John finished and Bella held him against her shoulder.

"I'll do it," Jacob said putting Josh in one of the beds.

Bella watched as John laid his head in the crook of Jacob's shoulder. Jacob gently patted his back as he looked at Bella. He let out a hearty burp before opening his mouth for a big yawn.

"He's ready to go to sleep."

Jacob laid him gently in the empty bed before coming to lie next to Bella again. He lay on his side, using an arm as a pillow. He stared at her in adoration as she closed her eyes. She was as exhausted as he was. Carlisle came in to move Bella to her new room a minute later.

The boys were taken to the nursery while Bella and Jacob slept. Even though it was a tight squeeze, they were both in her bed. They faced each other with his arms wrapped around her. Her head rested at the crook of is neck, her face buried in his neck. Alice came in and took a picture without a sound.

XXXX

Leah lay on the table with her shirt pulled up over her stomach. She wasn't showing at three and a half months, but her doctor said some woman started showing later than others. The jelly was cold on her stomach as the doctor readied the ultra sound machine.

He moved the wand across her stomach slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of the baby.

"Have you cut back on your workload?" The doctor asked.

"I quit my job a few days after I found out that I was pregnant."

It was true that she had quit phasing once she found out. Jacob and Sam had both understood since both Bella and Emily were pregnant. Sam had tried to convince her to come back once the baby was born, but Leah refused to do it. She hadn't wanted to be a wolf in the first place. The only good things it had brought her with were Clay, Adam, and the baby.

She looked down at her wedding ring with a smile. They had gotten married in the county courtroom by the justice of the peace three weeks ago. Her mom, Seth, Bella, Jacob, and Adam had been the only ones there. It was small and simple, and just the way she had dreamed it would be.

"I've got her," The doctor said.

"It's a girl?" Leah asked with a breathy laugh.

Clay took one of her hands in his and squeezed it tight. Her eyes met his as he smiled down at her. She gave him a lopsided grin before turning back to the monitor. Six months ago she was bitter and angry at the world because of what had happened to her. It was amazing what love could do.

XXXX

Bella woke to see Jacob staring at her. He gave her a small smile as she sighed. She stretched as much as she could with a groan as her muscles popped and screamed in protest.

"I can sit in the chair if you want."

"Nope, I'm good," she said before laying her head on his chest.

They would be taking the boys home soon. They were waiting for the discharge papers to be printed when a nurse brought the boys in. Jacob held Josh while John ate. He was a healthy eater already. Bella stared at him in astonishment when he was still eating five minutes later.

"You are just like your dad," she whispered.

"I heard that," Jake said with a nudge at her elbow.

"He won't stop," she said with a light laugh.

A minute later Josh started getting impatient. Jacob held him close to soothe him.

"You've got to wait your turn little man. Your brother isn't done yet."

"Let me see if I can get him to latch on to the other one," Bella said pulling at her other breast.

Bella was able to handle both of them easily. Jacob watched with a smile as the nurse came back in.

"They're still eating?"

"John has been eating since you left. Josh couldn't wait any longer."

"So little brother is showing his big brother whose boss already huh?" she teased.

"Pretty much," Bella said with a laugh.

John finally pulled away and Jacob took him so that he could burp him. Josh finished a few minutes later, and Jacob took him so that Bella could change John's diaper. Jacob had yet to change a diaper. The idea of doing it grossed him out. Bella gave him a break since he'd never had to deal with a baby before. He was doing better than most people would have been.

They were in Bella's car twenty minutes later. Bella sat in between the boys, watching them sleep. Jacob looked in the rearview mirror, watching them. He smiled as he pulled away from a traffic light and pointed the car towards home. The boys were coming home two and a half weeks earlier than planned. Luckily, they had been ready for them.

When they pulled up they heard Angus barking happily from inside. Clay had brought him home already. Sure enough, he was in his crate by the front window. Jacob sat Josh's carrier on the couch by John before letting Angus out. He tried to dart for the couch but Jacob caught him.

"Easy buddy," he said walking over to the couch.

Bella moved the blankets back so that Angus could get a good look at them. He sniffed manically before nudging John's hand. He did the same thing to Josh before looking up at Jacob expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"I guess it will take some getting used to. At least he didn't try to hurt them," Bella said with a shrug.

He set Angus down as Josh woke up. Bella picked him up as he started to cry.

"Do you want to try changing him? He's only wet."

"Will you help me?" Jacob asked as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Sure," she said before handing the baby to him.

Jacob cautiously undressed Josh as he screamed in protest.

"Trust me buddy, in seventeen years you're going to love being naked. For now, calm down," Jacob said in a soothing voice.

"Good talk Dad," Bella said as she fought the urge to laugh.

"Be quiet," he said as he rolled his eyes over his shoulder.

He pulled the diaper off with ease as he reached for another one. Josh let out a stream of pee hitting Jacob in the chest. Bella couldn't stop herself from laughing as Jacob quickly fixed the new diaper on the baby

"Do you think this is funny?" he asked in a flat tone.

"Yes. I'm glad that it was you and not me."

"Can you get him dressed again? I'm gonna go change my shirt," he said with a sigh.

"Go, you Big Baby," she said as she tried to calm herself down.

She dressed Josh then brought him into the bedroom. She stood behind Jacob looking at him in the mirror. He gave her an even, tight lipped look.

"I'm sorry for laughing at you, and I bet if Josh could say it he would apologize too. Now you'll know to keep the diaper on until you have the new one ready."

"You couldn't warn me?"

"It's something that you have to learn on your own. No one warned me. My cousin Jason got me when I was only nine. Luckily Josh didn't get you in the face."

"You got peed in the face?"

"In the eye, and I screamed bloody murder. My mom had to wash my eye out then put eye drops in it."

Jacob's body shook with laughter as he turned around.

"We have a lot to learn. We're going to make mistakes. But we're going to do it together. I would never leave you to do this on your own," Bella promised as she smiled up at him.

They were downstairs a few minutes later when Bella found Angus in Josh's carrier. She knew she should make him get out of it, but he looked so cute. Jacob pushed him out of it before sitting it on the floor. Bella sat next to him, cradling the baby in her arms. She laid her head on Jacob's shoulder as she let out a content sigh.

"Welcome home boys," Bella said just above a whisper.

"Just don't trash the place."

"They're going to trash the house whether if we want them to or not. It won't be for a while. We'll worry about it when the time comes."

He gently pulled John out of his carrier and cradled him in his arms. He couldn't believe that they were finally there. After all the worrying and sleepless nights they were finally a family. More sleepless nights with more worrying were to come. They would make it through whatever obstacles that were thrown at them together.


	16. One Year Ago Today

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I don't have that kind of cash.**

Bella breathed deep as her feet pounded the gravel. She had started running for an hour every morning less than a week ago. She could already feel that her clothes were a little looser, but so far she hadn't lost any weight. The time alone gave her time to think. The boys were only a couple of weeks old, but they were already forming their own identities.

John didn't cry much, not unless he was hungry or he needed his diaper changed. Josh on the other hand didn't like loud noises. Angus had woken him up the other day when he was greeting Jacob when he came home from work. It had taken Bella nearly ten minutes to calm him down again.

Angus ran ahead of her, rounding the last corner before heading home. Bella smelled coffee as soon as she walked in the door. Jacob leaned against the kitchen door jamb with a towel in his hand. He handed it to her as she passed him.

"Thanks," she said before kissing his cheek.

"How was your run?"

"Good. I made it to the main road today."

"That means you ran three miles in an hour. That's good."

"No it's great. Running is helping me with my balance; you were right."

"I told you," he said kissing her bare shoulder.

"How can you kiss me? I'm all sweaty."

"The same way you can do it. I don't care."

She laughed lightly before turning in his arms. She looked up at him with a smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck as he leaned down to kiss her. It was brief; she pulled away after a few seconds.

"Are the boys still sleeping?"

"Angus is taking care of them. He's feeding Josh and changing John's diaper," he said with a smile.

"You are such a smart ass."

She kissed him, letting her body fall against his. One of the boys let out a shrill wail and Bella pulled away.

"Apparently Angus isn't doing his job," she said as she headed up the stairs.

"He's fired," he said as he followed her.

Bella picked up John and took him to the changing table. She grabbed a fresh diaper and the wipes while undoing his pajamas. He quieted down once she started talking to him. He stared at her with his usual wide eyed look that let her know that all of his attention was on her. Jacob handed her an outfit so that she could get him dressed for the day.

"Alright little man, let's see how long you can keep this outfit clean. Maybe an entire day this time, huh?" she said picking him up.

John had a major problem with keeping his food down when he burped. A quarter of what he ate either ended up on him, Bella, or Jacob. The doctor said that it was normal, that not all babies digested their food at the same rate. He was on special formula while Josh was still being breast fed.

Jacob took him downstairs to feed him while Bella got in the shower. As she was getting out of the shower she heard Jacob in the boy's room. Josh had woken up and Jacob was in the process of trying to get him dressed. If there was one thing Josh hated more than loud noise, it was being naked. John had gotten over it pretty fast, but Josh still screamed bloody murder. John watched what was going on from his swing.

"Let me do it," she said.

"I've got it. I'm almost done."

She went into their room to get dressed while Jacob finished. He brought the boys in and Bella held Josh while John lay on the bed next to her.

"You need to start getting ready. We have to be at the airport by one," she said as Josh latched onto her breast.

"I'm getting in the shower now," he said grabbing some clothes.

"Come here for a second," she said beckoning him with a finger.

He sat on the edge of the bed in front of her. She leaned over, bringing Josh with her. She kissed him, letting her weight fall on her free arm. He moaned against her lips, letting her slip her tongue past his lips. She sighed as Jacob's fingers brushed over her breast.

Josh finished and made his presence known. Bella pulled away reluctantly. Jacob gave her a sympathetic look before getting off the bed. The shower started a few seconds later as Bella put Josh on her shoulder. She bounced him as she rubbed his back. John kicked up a storm as Bella tried to get his older brother to burp.

"Come on buddy," she urged.

She patted his back for a good minute before he burped. A little spit up came up and Bella used the burp rag to clean his chin. Jacob turned off the shower as Bella finished getting ready.

She had both boys downstairs when Jacob came down ten minutes later. The boys were in their bouncy seats while Bella made breakfast. Jacob sat with the boys; paying equal attention to both while Bella finished the French toast.

She sat a plate in front of him before fixing herself a plate. She sat next to him with their elbows touching.

"It's hard to believe they're three weeks old."

"Pretty soon they'll be potty trained. That happens at what? Two months?" he joked.

Bella laughed as she nudged him. Joking aside, she hoped that time wouldn't fly by. She wanted to take everything in. He looked over at her giving her a lazy smile. She kissed his cheek before she started eating.

She was glad that her mom was coming in for the weekend. The extra set of hands would be a great help. Plus, she would have time alone with Jacob. Her mom had already talked them into going out on a date and she wasn't even there yet.

XXXX

Renee all but ran through the crowd.

"It's the first time I'm seeing my grandbabies, hurry up man!" she said to a guy who was talking on his cell phone.

Bella hid her face in her hands to keep from laughing while Jacob laughed so hard that his whole body shook. The guy on the phone gave Renee a snobbish look as he moved to let her pass.

"There they are!" she said from a few feet away.

The boys were asleep in the stroller as she looked down at them lovingly. She looked from Bella to Jacob next.

"Have they tired you out yet?"

"No," Bella said with a shrug.

"Not really," Jacob said mimicking Bella.

"That's because the two of you are still young. You were smart to have them early. By the time you're ready to have more you'll want these two to help out."

"Maybe," Bella said with a sigh.

"They really are gorgeous," Renee said as she looked down at the boys endearingly.

"Are you sure that you can't stay any longer?"

"Phil's in the championships. I promised him that I would be home on Monday. I'm coming back in September. You'll have me for an entire month then. You'll be begging me to go home."

"No I won't," Bella said with a shake of her head.

"I'll miss you too baby."

When they got home the boys woke up simultaneously, that was something that had never happened before. Bella attended to Josh while Jacob checked on John. He gagged when he found out why John was crying. Josh was soothed in seconds once Bella put his pacifier in his mouth.

Jacob gave her a pleading look as she stifled a laugh. He had gotten better about changing diapers. But even Bella could smell John, and she had never smelt anything that bad.

"Oh boy, I can take him upstairs and get him changed," Renee said as she held out her arms so that she could take the baby.

"Thank you," Jacob said with a grateful smile.

He sat down next to Bella with a sigh.

"You're lucky she's here."

"You were going to make me change him," he accused.

"I have Josh."

"You smelt him and grabbed Josh so I would have to change him didn't you?" he asked in accusation.

"You're being ridicules," she said with a laugh.

"Am I?"

"I didn't smell anything when I went to pick Josh up."

"I don't see how."

"I would have traded with you if my mom wasn't here," she said sincerely.

He looked over at her with a credulous look. Josh had fallen back to sleep and she put him on the couch next to her. She put a pillow beside him to keep him from falling off the couch. He sighed in his sleep as his lips puckered.

Bella ran a finger lightly down his chin with a smile. Jacob pulled her to him and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did he fall back to sleep?" Renee asked as she carried John in.

"Yeah," Jacob said without looking away from Bella.

"How often do the two of you get a break?"

"You're the first person to take over."

"You're kidding. No one has offered to watch them so you can go out?"

"They're only three weeks old mom," Bella said with a shrug.

"Well for the entire time that I am here you two are off duty."

"We can't ask you to do that," Bella protested.

"Yes we can," Jacob interjected.

"I'm offering Bella. You'd be crazy to turn me down."

"We're not turning you down," Jacob said as he stood.

He held out a hand to Bella and she took it, giving him an unsure look. They were in their room before she said anything.

"We can't make her watch them all weekend," Bella said.

"She offered. It's her grandmotherly right. We need time to ourselves, and the boys need to get used to other people watching them. We have to start it early, or it will take forever for them to adjust."

"You're right," she said with a nod.

"Now, what do you want to do today?"

"We haven't gone out on a date in a while."

"We can do that, but you can't call your mom every fifteen minutes, and when I say that it's time to leave you can't procrastinate."

"I won't."

"You won't what?" he asked as he quirked an eyebrow.

"I won't call my mom, and when you're ready to leave I won't put up a fight. At least let me write down some instructions for her."

"She's a mom Bells, she knows what's she's doing," he said with a laugh.

"But Josh has a special way that he likes to be put to sleep. And John won't go to sleep without his giraffe. She needs to know."

"I'll take care of it."

Bella gave him a helpless look before sighing in defeat.

"It's going to be fine. Be ready to leave in half an hour."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"Is what I'm wearing okay?"

He looked her over, taking in her tank top and shorts.

"Your top is fine, but you'll need a jacket, and wear pants," he said before walking out of the room.

Bella changed into a pair of pants and grabbed a light jacket before going back downstairs.

"Your mom needs your phone. We have to keep in touch with her." Jacob said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I always forget at least one thing," Renee said sheepishly.

"It's on the counter."

Renee fed John at the table while Bella grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"He's a hungry fella, isn't he?"

"He's happiest when he's eating. Like someone else we know," she teased.

"Ha, ha," Jacob said from the counter.

Renee laughed before continuing to talk affectionately to the baby. Bella watched Jacob, wondering what he was doing. He had something in the sink and he was scrubbing it clean. She got closer, realizing it was his motorcycle helmet.

"I let Leah borrow it a few weeks ago. Clay had gotten stuck in a mud hole."

"You haven't used it since then?" Renee asked.

"No, I usually drive the Rabbit, or Bella's car."

"We're taking the bike?" Bella asked excitedly.

"I thought you might like that idea. Can you get me a towel?"

Bella handed him a towel before hopping onto the counter. Renee watched them as she burped John. She had never seen Bella so happy, or let her guard down long enough to let someone in. She didn't like that it had happened when Bella was so young, but there was nothing that could be done about it now. Jacob was a good kid; he would be a great man.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked once he finished drying the helmet.

"Sure."

He helped her down before grabbing his wallet from off of the table. Bella traced a finger down John's arm. He lifted his head to look at her. He gave her a smile before laying his head back on Renee's shoulder.

"Thank you for watching them."

"No thanks needed. This is what grandma's do," she said patting Bella's arm.

"We shouldn't be back late," Jacob said.

"Stay away all weekend if you want. I can handle them."

"We know," Bella said as Jacob pulled her out of the room.

Outside the sun was out in full force. There wasn't a cloud in the sky as Bella put the helmet on. She got on the bike and leaned back, basking in the sun. It was warm, too warm for a jacket.

"Why do I need a jacket?"

"That's for later."

"Hold on," she said taking the jacket off.

She tied it around her waist before Jacob climbed on. She wrapped her arms around him loosely before leaning against him. He squeezed her arms before starting the bike. They sped down the narrow gravel road leading to the highway with her hair flying behind her.

There were very few cars on the road as they headed towards Forks. The bike stopped on the side of the road and Jacob got off.

"Are we out of gas?"

"Nope, come on."

He held out a hand for the helmet once she had taken it off. He put it in the backpack he had put on her before taking off into the woods.

"Jake?" she asked, still unsure of what he was doing.

"Trust me," he called over his shoulder.

She adjusted the straps of the bag before following him. It was considerably cooler in the forest since there wasn't much room for the sun to peek through. The higher they climbed, the colder it got.

"Hold on," Bella said after they had been walking for half an hour.

Jacob looked over his shoulder to see what was wrong. She was taking off the backpack and untying the jacket from around her waist. She shouldered the backpack again before climbing the incline.

"Where are we going?" she asked breathlessly.

"We're almost there," he said taking hold of her hand.

The tress thinned out and all she could see were mountains all around them. She racked her brain, trying to remember if she had been here before. Jacob turned to face her and then turned her to face him. He took her hands, squeezing them gently. She took a second look around wondering why it was so familiar.

"Let me refresh your memory," he said before leaning down.

He cupped her face in his hands as he kissed her. Memories flashed through her mind of the battle, the night in the tent, and finally the kiss they had shared on this mountain. She put everything she had into the kiss. She gripped his arms tightly, not wanting it to end. He chuckled before pulling away.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never forget this place again," she said in a quiet voice.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"We're where I finally stopped fighting the fact that I love you; the place where everything changed for the better."

"You're right," he said with a smile.

She smiled before hugging him. He hugged her tightly.

"It was exactly one year ago today," she said just above a whisper.

"I can't believe it's been a year already."

"Happy Anniversary," she said looking up at him.

"Happy Anniversary," he said with an easy smile.

"I didn't get you anything."

"We've had a lot on our minds."

"I promise that I won't forget next year."

"We'll be married this time next year. You had better not forget that," he teased.

"You either," she said in a threatening voice.

He gave her a pointed look before smiling down at her. She leaned up to kiss him as wind blew around them. He smoothed her hair down before his tongue passed her lips. She sighed against his lips before pulling away.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Everything, the past year, for giving me two of the most precious gifts that anyone has ever given me. For loving me, for being there when I needed you…I could go on."

"I should be thanking you."

"Why?"

"You put up with my mood swings; you didn't know what you were getting into when we got together. Thank you for standing by me."

"You're welcome," she said giving him a lazy smile.

"You're welcome too," he said before brushing his lips to hers.

They sat on a log looking out over the horizon for over an hour. They talked about anything they could think of, except the boys. The past year had flown by without either of them realizing it. They'd had so much going on that they hadn't had any time for themselves. They were going to work on that.


	17. Some Things Just Can't be Undone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

Alice sat in her room, wishing that the vision that she had just had seen wasn't true. She was torn about what to do. She knew that she needed to tell Bella, but she didn't know how to do it without hurting her.

"Alice?" Jasper asked from the door.

She felt a wave of calm come over her as he crossed the room. Alice rung her hands together as Jasper sat across from her. She looked down at her hands, not wanting him to see her like this.

"Did you have a vision?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Was it something bad?"

"Something sad," she said with a nod.

"What is it?"

"It's about Bella and Jake. I don't know how to tell them."

"I could go with you."

"No. You know that Bella doesn't like you messing with her emotions."

"Then I suggest that you do it soon. It's just going to eat away at you if you don't."

She nodded, knowing that he was right. She left him sitting there as she went in search of her keys.

"They're on the counter," Rosalie called.

"How did you know what I was looking for?"

"I'm on the phone with Edward."

"Tell him that I said thank you."

She left a few minutes later. She didn't like not knowing how Bella would react. Jacob must be there.

XXXX

Leah sat on the porch with Bella, each of them holding one of the boys when Alice's Ferrari came to a screeching halt a few feet from the front porch. She pulled her scarf and glasses off once she was out of the car. Bella stood, meeting her at the stairs.

Alice looked down at Josh sadly before heaving a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Is Jacob here?"

"No, he's at work."

"Leah, have you not stopped phasing?"

"I have, but the transition back to human could take a few more months. Why?"

"That's why I couldn't see anything. I hate to ask you to leave, but I need to talk to Bella alone."

"Sure," Leah stood, holding John close to her so that she wouldn't drop him.

"Could you take him inside? He needs to lie down," Bella asked.

Leah went inside and was back outside a few seconds later.

"He's in the playpen."

"Thanks Leah."

"I'll see you later."

Alice waited until Bella was sitting again before she turned her rocking chair to face Bella's.

"What is going on?"

"If I said that I knew something was going to happen, something bad; would you want to know what it was?"

"Are the Volturi coming?"

"No."

"Then what could be so bad?"

"It's about Jacob."

"Tell me," Bella said as she braced herself for the worst.

"First off I want to say that I have seen your children, all six of them."

"I'm going to have six kids?" Bella yelled.

Josh was startled and started to fuss. Bella calmed him down before Alice continued.

"Jacob is going to die at age thirty three."

"Are you sure that's how old he is?"

"I saw the obituary myself. He dies of a brain aneurism."

"Oh God," Bella said as she took a ragged breath.

"Let me take him inside," Alice said, taking Josh from her.

"Put him with John."

Tears ran down her face as Alice came back outside. Alice sat in front of her, pulling her down into her lap. She tried everything she could to calm Bella down to no avail. She was still crying when Jacob came home half an hour later.

"What are you doing home? I thought that you didn't get off until six," Bella said in a haggard tone.

"Leah called me. She said that there was an emergency and that I needed to come home. What's wrong with her Alice?"

"Oh nothing, I just know when and how you're going to die. And I will be left alone to raise our kids, all six of them. Did I leave anything out Alice?" Bella asked bitterly.

"I am so sorry," Alice said quietly.

"I can take it from here," he said in a clipped tone.

Bella stood and Alice quickly got into her car and left. Jacob stalked into the house, scaring Angus as he stormed into the kitchen. Bella followed him with wide eyes. She had never seen him this mad.

"The nerve of her coming here and unloading this on you," he seethed.

"She tried to warn me," Bella said in a flat tone.

"I don't care. She should have told me first," he said as he gripped the counter.

A piece of the counter crumbled to the floor. Bella came to stand behind him, trying to calm herself. She put a hand on his shoulder, only to have him brush her off. She sighed as he walked out the backdoor, slamming it shut behind him. She fell against the counter as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

She could hear him throwing things around in the garage. He was cursing by the time Leah and Clay came to get the boys. Leah wanted to let Bella know but Clay stopped her.

"We'll call them when we get home."

"I don't like this," she said sadly.

"I don't either, but we have to let them work it out on their own."

It was nearly nightfall when Jacob came back inside. Bella lay on the couch curled into a tight ball staring at the wall. He stood behind the couch staring down at her.

"Where are the boys?" he asked with a ragged voice.

"Clay and Leah came to get them," she said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I should have handled it better."

"It's not every day that someone finds out that they're going to die young."

"When am I going to die?"

"Jake…"

"How old will I be Bella?" he pressed.

"Thirty three," she said just above a whisper.

"Jesus Christ," he said, pained.

"You're going to have a brain aneurism. At least it will be quick. I don't think that I could handle you suffering."

"Do you think I like knowing that you will suffer? I won't see any of them graduate!"

"Please don't yell at me," she said with a sigh.

He came around to the front of the couch and lifted her up. He sat down with her in his lap.

"It's times like this when I wish that Alice could learn to keep things to herself."

"I'm glad that she told me. It gives us time to process it. We'll be ready for it."

"I guess you're right."

They stayed that way until the sun came up. The sun shining in her eyes woke Bella up. She looked at Jacob, taking him in. He would more than likely look the same way when he died. She didn't want to think about that but she couldn't help it. She tried to get up but Jacob pulled her back to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked his voice still thick with sleep.

"To get the boys," she said trying to pull away from him.

"Not yet. Stay with me," he said as he tightened his grip on her.

"Okay."

"I'm going to see Sam later."

"Why?"

"I've decided to stop phasing."

"Can't we talk about it first? It's the only way that you can live," she said with a sob.

"It's my decision Bella. I don't want to fight with you about it."

"But…"

"Look at me," he said cutting her off.

She looked at him through the tears that were falling.

"I'm not afraid to die. The only thing that scares me is that you'll be alone. And I am going to fight like hell to make sure that doesn't happen."

"What are you going to do; force Embry or one of the younger wolves on me?"

"I might," he said with determination.

"Please don't. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you."

"Even if that meant being alone?"

"I'll have the kids, and our families, and our friends. I want to be alone. The idea of anyone helping me scares me. I'll work it out," she said as she threw her hands up in surrender.

"That's all I'm asking for. Other than that you don't cry anymore. You're mourning my death, and it won't even happen for fifteen years."

"What?" Sue asked from the door.

"Why didn't you hear her?"

"Because I've been trying to calm you down," he said with a sigh.

"Tell me what is going on, right now."

"I'm going to get the boys. If you don't want me to cry then let me go," she said, pleading with him.

He let her go and she was out the door a few seconds later. She would go for a run first. That would give Jacob time to explain everything to Sue. She needed to put it behind her and focus on the time they had together. Which is more time than some people would have. She was counting her blessings and thanking God for the time that she would have with Jacob. She would make the best of it and worry and cry when the time actually came.

XXXX

Clay's car was gone when Bella passed his house an hour and a half after she had passed it the first time. She climbed the incline then rounded the corner for home seeing Billy's truck in the driveway. Sam pulled up as she walked through the yard. He gave her a sympathetic smile as she stared at him sadly.

Leah and Sue were in the nursery when Bella went upstairs.

"I could kill Alice for doing this," Leah seethed.

"Not in your condition you're not," Sue reprimanded.

Bella stood in the doorway and watched the two women take care of her boys. Sue noticed her first and sighed. Bella gave her a small smile.

"Hey," Leah said quietly.

"Hi," Bella said with all the strength she had.

"Think of it this way, you've got fifteen more years with him. Some people don't get that many," Sue said with a smile.

"That's what I was thinking. I cried all day yesterday and half the night last night, than I cried some more this morning. I was so angry and scared but I've put it behind me. I'm not going to let it ruin the rest of the time that I have with him," Bella said with a shrug.

"He's being so strong," Sue said.

Bella wasn't about to point out that he had thrown a five hour temper tantrum outside then come inside and cried with her for six hours. She knew that he wouldn't want anyone to know that.

"There are so many things that can be done so that your younger kids won't forget him. He could make movies for them, or he could write letters to them. They should know the kind of person he was," Leah said.

"We'll figure that out later."

"You've got time."

"Thank you for calling him yesterday."

"You're welcome. Something told me that you were going to need him," Leah said as she hugged her.

"And thank you for everything else."

"No thanks needed," she said as she rubbed Bella's back.

Jacob stood at the door watching the three of them.

"Clay's here to get you Leah," he said with a smile.

"I should go too. Just let me get the boys ready," Sue said as she packed the twin's diaper bag.

"Why?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Jacob asked me to watch them for the night."

Bella looked at Jacob and he gave her an encouraging smile. Sue left a minute later. Jacob pulled Bella down the hall and stopped in front of the bathroom.

"Take a shower. I'll have breakfast ready when you come down."

"Are your dad and Sam gone?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Then take one with me," she said pulling him into the bathroom with her.

"Yes ma'am," he said as he pulled his shirt over his head.

He cornered her against the counter before shoving her shirt up. It flew over his head while he pushed her shorts and underwear down. He couldn't remember the last time he had needed her so badly, probably never. He wouldn't take advantage of having her to himself again.


	18. Never Enough

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: This chapter contains lemon.**

**Side note but still retains to the story: I have posted a picture of my dog Roscoe on my home page, he the one that I based Angus on. If you guys want to have a look, feel free. He's the cutest, sweetest, second smartest dog we have ever had.**

The summer months had passed by quickly before turning into an Indian summer. It was September, but it felt like July. Bella kept the boys inside as much as possible, but they were happiest when they were outside. Her mom had taken over as soon as she got there a few days ago. Neither Bella nor Jacob had had to lift a finger when it came to the boys.

They both sat on the dock taking in the quiet. Jacob jumped into the water, splashing her in the process.

"What was that for?" she asked with a laugh.

"It's the only thing keeping me from giving everybody on the lake a free show. It's hot."

"I know you're hot, but do you need to splash me?" she asked as he did it again.

"Then get in."

"No."

"Then I'm going to keep splashing you."

"Jake, that's not fair."

"You have to get over this sometime."

"No," she said in a clipped tone.

"I won't let you get hurt."

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die."

"That's not funny," she said as she climbed down the ladder.

"It just means that I won't let anything happen to you," he said grabbing hold of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her. The water was cool against her heated skin. He was right; this was a relief from the heat. She let one hand fall from his neck to glide it through the water.

Why had she been so scared? Yes, she had almost died the last time she had been in water but Jacob had saved her. Even then he was willing to go to great lengths to ensure her safety.

"I love you," she said staring up at him.

"I love you too," he said leaning down to kiss her.

He had been more open with her in the last couple of months. It had taken some getting used to, but once she realized that it was better this way she had started letting it slide.

His hand glided over her stomach beneath the water. His fingers played with the elastic of her bikini bottoms making her pull away.

"I thought that you didn't want to give everybody a free show."

"Lesson over, we're going inside," he said treading water to the dock.

He sat her on the dock then hoisted himself up. This would be the first time that they had sex with someone else other than the boys in the house. She hoped her mom didn't mind.

XXXX

Bella stood outside the room, not wanting to go in just yet. The room was empty; her instructor wasn't even there yet. She heard someone behind her, making her turn. It was another student, one that had been in her class last semester.

"Hey. You didn't want to be the first person to go in?" he asked as he came up to her.

She shook her head with a shy smile. The start of every semester gave her the jitters, just like when she was in school. Luckily, she only had one more semester after this one. Then she could get married and focus on the rest of the time that she had left with Jacob. She'd made the decision not to work in the restaurant business. Once Jacob was gone she would open her own restaurant. She didn't want to miss out on any of the time she had with him.

Class started and thoughts of Jacob were pushed to the back of her mind. She needed at least two hours of not thinking about him. After class she would head to the station. Maybe she could talk her dad into giving her an extra day of work. Just until her mom left.

XXXX

Jacob was waiting up for Bella when she got home that night. John was cradled in his arms and Josh lay on the bed, talking up a storm. Bella smiled as she changed. She picked up Josh and her heart swelled as his eyes lit up and he smiled at her. She held him to her, kissing his forehead as she took in his scent.

"How did you pry them away from my mom?"

"I gave her the night off. These two have been missing you."

"They've missed you too," she said kissing his cheek.

"Did you miss me today?" he asked.

"Not really," she said indifferently.

"Did you hear that John? Your mom didn't miss me today. What do you have to say?"

John answered him in gibberish. Jacob nodded in agreement as she looked down at the baby.

"I think you're right, she is lying."

Bella laughed as Jacob pulled her to him.

"You caught me. I can't pull anything on you, can I Buddy?" she asked as she tickled John's feet.

He kicked his feet and he gave her a gummy smile. Jacob turned her face with his free had. She kissed him slowly as the boys talked to each other. The kiss grew heated as he laid John on the bed in between them. Josh was laid down beside him before Jacob leaned over her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved over the boys to lie on top of her.

"We could traumatize them for life."

"Boys, don't watch. I'm about to make sweet love to your mom."

"Go put them to bed," she said as she swatted him playfully on the arm.

"We could move to the floor."

"They need to go to bed."

"Can we still move to the floor?"

"You put them to bed; I'll move the blanket to the floor."

"Come on guys, bedtime," he scooped each of them up at the same time.

Bella pulled one of the blankets from off the foot of the bed and grabbed a pillow before Jacob came back in. She turned to see him standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing over there? Shut the door and get over here," she said beckoning him over.

"We're going to have to be quiet. Your mom is still up. I heard the TV on downstairs."

"Did she say anything about today?"

"No, but she did give me a shy, bashful look. She definitely heard us."

"I'll talk to her. Now come here," she said pulling him closer.

He wrapped his arms around her, pushing her t-shirt up from behind. Her hands roamed his back before she lifted her arms over her head to shed her shirt. She pushed his basketball shorts down to his ankles and he kicked them off.

Her jeans and underwear was next before they both lay on the floor. She lay over top of him, her hands in his and she raised them over his head. She made her way down his body, placing kissing absentmindedly. She stopped over his erection before making eye contact with him. She pulled her hands from his with a smirk.

"Let's see how quiet you can be," she said before leaning down.

"You wait," he threatened.

Her hand encircled his erection as she took him into her mouth. He sighed as she stared a slow steady movement. His hands went into her hair, grabbing fistfuls to keep from making noise. She sped up, making him moan lightly. He grabbed her by her shoulders with a growl a minute later.

He flipped them over and was at her center before she could react. She panted as his fingers worked a feverish pace at her core.

"Inside me, now," she pleaded.

He pulled his fingers out and entered her quickly. He leaned over her, putting his forehead to hers. She smiled up at him as he started a slow pace that she was able to match easily. She brushed her lips against his in a feather light kiss as she lifted herself up to meet his thrust. He sped up as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

He buried his face in her neck as he panted against her ear. She ran her fingers through his sweat slicked hair feeling her climax fast approaching. He bit her earlobe gently making her moan in pleasure. She clenched her eyes shut, seeing stars behind her eyes. She gasped as her orgasm hit her full force. He moaned feeling her juices run over him. He pumped into her a few more times before he fell on top of her. He tried to shift his weight off of her, but she tightened her grip on him.

"Stay, you're fine," she said kissing his temple.

"That didn't last very long."

"We had sex three times this morning. Four times in one day isn't enough?"

"No amount of sex with you will ever be enough," he said lifting his head.

He kissed her gently, her fingers threading into his hair yet again. Her tongue pushed its way past his lips without warning. He growled deep in his throat in appreciation. The kiss lasted for another few minutes before he pulled away. He rolled off of her with a satisfied sigh.

"Feel better?" she asked, running her fingers down his stomach.

"Much. I wish everything could make me feel as good as being with you does," he said turning his head to look at her.

She smiled before running her fingers across his chest. He pulled away from her, pulling on his shorts.

"I'm thirsty, do you want anything?"

She shook her head as she turned over on her back. She watched him walk out of the room before closing her eyes. It had been a long day for her. She hadn't planned on Lucielle being sick and her dad had needed her to stay when she came in. It was after ten by the time she left. Seeing the boys when she got home had been a great way to end her day. Being with Jacob had capped it off.

Jacob came back in the room to see Bella still on the floor. She had fallen asleep overtop of the blankets. He pulled the afghan from the foot of the bed and pulled it over them. He lay on his side watching her once he had turned out the light. The moon cast shadows over her, making her look ethereal. He smiled sadly when he thought of everything that she was giving up. He would talk to her about it, before she did something they would both regret.


	19. The Simple Things

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I did come up with Emily and Sam's daughter name all by myself.**

Bella was woken up by the phone ringing at four o' clock in the morning. She reached for the phone blindly as Jacob sighed. Her fingers grazed over the phone and she picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hey," Leah said in a tired voice.

"What's going on?"

"Emily is in labor. She's been at the hospital for a while. I wanted to wait until morning to call you, but Clay said that I should do it now."

"When do visiting hours start?"

"Nine. Do you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, I can miss class today."

"Do you work?"

"Not until five."

"I'll come by and get you around eight."

"Okay."

"Go back to sleep."

"You too," Leah said with a sigh.

"'Night," Bella answered, already half asleep.

"'Night Bells," she answered, her voice tired.

Bella hung up with the phone with a sigh.

"Emily had the baby?"

"She's having it now. Go back to sleep," she said as she turned to face him.

He draped an arm over her waist before closing his eyes. They were both asleep a few minutes later.

XXXX

Bella sat next to Emily's hospital bed watching Emily talk affectionately to her newborn daughter. Jordan Michelle had been born just before dawn and Emily was still drinking it in. Leah sat next to Emily on the bed, smiling down at her.

"Just think, in less than four months you'll have one of your own."

"I can't wait."

"Can I hold her?"

Emily placed the baby in Bella's arms as she looked down at her. They hadn't seen each other in months and Emily wanted to talk about Jacob.

"Can I say something? I don't want to upset you."

"Go ahead."

"If someone knew when Sam was going to die I would want to know. That way I would be ready for it. I wouldn't dwell on it, but I would know in advance. You don't know how lucky you are."

"Lucky? She's going to be a widow with six kids at thirty four," Leah pointed out.

"She's lucky because she has a strong support system. All of us will help you through it once it happens."

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile.

Bella held Jordan close to her. She hoped that out of the four children that she had yet to have that at least one of them would be a girl who looked like her but was care free and free with their love like Jacob. She didn't think that it was too much to ask for.

XXXX

Leah stayed at work with Bella until Jacob came in at seven. Charlie gave him an admonishing look from his office.

"She needs a ride home later."

"If we get busy, you need to leave."

"I'll go to my dad's," he promised.

Jacob sat on the other side of Bella's desk while she typed up a police report. She'd had a long talk with Emily and Leah today and the subject still weighed heavy on her.

"What would you say if I wanted to get married before I finished school?"

"We don't have enough money saved," he said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

"I don't need a big wedding. I'd rather get married in the front yard at the cabin."

"We could do that, after you're done with school. It's only eight more months."

"I want to get married now."

"Do you want to know what I want?"

"Name and it's yours."

"I want you to start that catering business that you talked about nonstop while you were pregnant."

"Anything but that," she said with a firm shake of her head.

"Then we aren't getting married until you're done with school."

"You are so stubborn," she said with a sigh.

"Here's what I want to know. What has changed?"

"You know what's changed," she said quietly.

"Do you think that if you give up on your dream that it won't happen?"

"I want to spend all the time I can with you and the kids."

"You will."

She shook her head with a heavy sigh. She wanted to argue with him so badly. It would wait until they got home. They didn't have the money for her to start her own business. The money from his dad's loan had helped a lot and he was making headway on starting his shop. She didn't want to ask her dad for more money. He was paying for her to go to school plus loaning her money when she was short on cash as it was. She didn't have the heart to ask her mom because she knew that she didn't have the money either.

Charlie came out of his office pulling on his jacket. His shift was over and he was getting ready to leave once Carl came in.

"You alright Bells?" he asked as he stood by her desk.

"I'm fine Dad," she said with a nod.

Carl's cruiser pulled up and Charlie walked out the double doors. If she took a second job once she finished school she would see Jacob even less than she did now. That idea was struck down not long after she had thought of it. The idea of asking him to take a second job was struck down even faster.

"Tell you what. If you'll apply for a loan and at least think about starting your business, we can get married before the boys turn one."

"Do you promise?"

"I swear."

"What if I don't get the loan?"

"We'll still get married. We'll just have to think of another way to get the money."

"What if I use my tax return for next year? We'll get more back because we have the boys, and we could file together if we were married."

"No dice on us filing together, but using the boys is an option."

"I'll hold off on the loan then."

"Fine," he said with a curt nod.

With the crisis averted she went back to work. Carl eyed them suspiciously from his office. He would call Charlie if things changed. It looked like the conversation they were having was drawing to a close. The tension eased from Jacob's shoulders and Bella went back to work as he logged onto his computer.

"I don't want us to fight," she said quietly.

"All couples have disagreements Bells. It's normal."

"It's just that I don't like being mad at you."

"I don't like being mad at you either, but we have to work through things. If that means we butt heads sometimes that's okay."

He sat down the paper and stood to get something to drink from the water cooler. He brought her back something to drink and she took it without looking up. He wrapped his hand around hers squeezing it gently. She stopped typing before looking up. His look of adoration and love was enough to ease her fears. She wished that all of their disagreements could be settled that easily.

XXXX

Bella was at work when Renee sat next to Jacob on the couch that weekend. He held Josh over his head as he made airplane noises. Renee held back the urge to laugh at the sight of seeing someone as tough looking as Jacob turn into a noise making fool for his son.

Josh kicked his legs violently as he talked baby talk. Renee had John in her lap and he bounced up and down, his arms outstretched for his brother.

"I think John wants a turn."

"You want a turn buddy?" Jacob asked as he pulled Josh close to him.

"Aren't you scared that one of them is going to spit up on you?"

"Nah, I know when to stop," he said as he handed Josh to Renee and took John from her.

John loved to fly. Jacob would toss him lightly and John would laugh once Jacob caught him.

"You and Bella are doing okay, aren't you?"

"We're fine."

"You seem different from when I was here last."

"We haven't seen each other that much since she started school and work again. It's not something that we can't work through."

"I would hope not. The transition after having a baby is never easy."

"I just hope it gets easier once we have more."

"I wouldn't know since she's my only one. I would think that it gets easier."

"We do appreciate you being here."

"I know you do. Why don't you go down and get her early?"

"Charlie doesn't like me coming in."

"Even if you're there to get her?" she asked in confusion.

"I tend to stay for hours at a time," he said with an impish grin.

"Well then you shouldn't do that. You'll be there for less than half an hour this time. Take her out to dinner. Go to the movies. Just do something with her. You'll be glad you did."

Jacob sat John on the couch before standing up. He took a quick shower and was back downstairs while Renee fed the boys simultaneously.

"You have to teach me that," Jacob said from behind her.

"A grandmother doesn't reveal her secrets."

"We shouldn't be out too late."

"Stay out as late as you want. I've got them under control."

He kissed the boys foreheads before hugging Renee. He hoped that Charlie would let Bella off early. Sometimes he would if she had finished early and they weren't busy. He stopped at a store and bought flowers for her before heading to the station.

Bella looked up in surprise when he walked in carrying the bouquet of roses. Charlie stood at his door watching as Jacob crossed to Bella's desk. He pushed away from the door to stand by Bella's desk.

"You can go," he said.

"Thanks Dad," she said as she clocked out.

"Do you have anything to put these in?"

"There might be a pitcher in the kitchen," Bella said as she gathered her stuff.

Jacob found the pitcher and filled it with water. Bella was talking with her dad when he came back up front. He sat the pitcher on her desk before wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Thanks for letting her off early."

"It's only half an hour. You kids have a good night," he said as he walked back into his office.

"So what are the flowers for?"

"Do I need a reason to buy you flowers?"

"No. I just thought that there was an explanation behind them."

"I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"You're sweet," she said before leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"We're going out on a date."

"We are?"

"Yep, I thought we could go to the movies."

"We could. Or we could go to the beach."

"That sounds good too. How about both? Maybe grab some dinner and eat on the beach?"

"That sounds great."

He started the car and she leaned her head against the window. He put a hand on her arm, making her look over at him.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

"Well wake up Baby. I don't want you falling asleep on me," he said nudging her gently.

She smiled before she rolled her eyes playfully. She had been spreading herself too thin. All she wanted to do when she got home from work was sleep on days she had school plus work. Jacob had understood, telling her that it was only for a short period of time, and then it would all be over. Eight more months, four of which she wouldn't be in school, then they could put their focus on other things.

XXXX

They sat on their piece of driftwood with a Burger King bag in between them. It wasn't what he had planned, but it was what she had wanted. They ate in silence letting the waves crashing on the shore set the mood.

Bella finished first, pulling her jacket closed. He draped an arm over her shoulders and she moved closer to him. She kissed the hollow of his neck before laying her head on his shoulder. The moon cast a bright glow on the water, its mirror image shone brightly.

"Your mom knows something is going on."

"What did you tell her?"

"That we're under a lot of stress because we rarely see each other."

"That is part of it."

"This is temporary. Things will get better."

"I know," she said with a sigh.

He hugged her tightly before tilting her chin so that she was looking at him. He captured her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. She turned her body to face him and he pulled her into his lap. Her hands were in his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The kiss deepened as he put his hands beneath her jacket. His hands explored her back lazily, not wanting to let her go. She fell against him once she broke the kiss. Her chest heaved as his hands rested on her hips.

She laid her head against his chest and breathed deep. Deciding to be with him had been the easiest decision that she had ever made. Being with him was natural; he was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She would never take advantage of his love, and she knew without asking that he would fight until his last breath to make her happy.


	20. A Typical Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Bella did have trouble letting Renee leave. It felt like she had just gotten there. Bella hadn't had much time to spend with her and now she was paying for it.

"You should come to Florida for Christmas."

"Maybe New Year's," Bella said as she held back tears.

"I love you Baby," Renee said as she hugged her tightly.

"I love you too," she said with a sniffle.

"No crying. You have to drive three hours to get home. You've got my grand babies to take care of."

The boys cooed and kicked from their stroller.

"I've got a whole album worth of pictures. You make gorgeous babies Bella my girl."

"Thanks," she said with a sad smile.

"My flight is going to be called soon and you have to pick up Jake by six."

"Call me when you get home."

"It will be after midnight."

"I don't care," she said with a shrug.

"I'll talk to you when I get home," she said before kissing Bella on the cheek.

She kissed both of the boys before gathering her bags. She blew them a kiss before walking towards the security check.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going to miss her."

Bella waited until Renee went through the metal detector before heading towards the exit. The boys talked quietly for the first hour and a half of the ride back. John fell asleep clutching his giraffe and she found Josh's pacifier and gave it to him while at a stop light. He was asleep five minutes later. She didn't know what she was going to do when it came time to wean him off of it. A lot of frustration for her and tears from him would ensue.

Half an hour away from Forks John woke up hungry. Bella found the nearest parking lot and pulled in. She got his bottle ready before getting him out of his car seat.

"Shh. Don't wake up your brother," she said as she tried to soothe him.

He quieted down once she put the bottle nipple to his lips. He ate greedily as he held her pinky tightly. He watched her contently as she smiled down at him.

"You're a sweet boy. Momma loves you, do you know that?"

People told her that babies didn't understand when you talk to them but she didn't believe that. Just because they couldn't answer you didn't mean that they didn't understand.

"Daddy loves you too," she said a few seconds later.

His eyebrows raised and he heaved a deep sigh at the mention of the 'D' word. She would get the same reaction from Josh. They both loved their daddy, just like she did. He finished and she burped him before quickly putting him back in his seat. He played quietly for the rest of the ride into Forks.

She had to wake Josh up when they got to the station. Carl was pulling in as she pulled the stroller out of the trunk.

"Do you need some help?"

"Do you know how to set one of these up?"

"I haven't done it in about twenty years, but it doesn't look too complicated."

"It's not. Thanks Carl," she said as she unbuckled Josh.

"Not a problem," he said as he opened the stroller with ease.

"Okay buddy, there you go," she said as she buckled Josh in.

"Anything else?" he asked helpfully.

"Nope, I've got it."

"Your dad should be back soon. He had to see about some suspicious gun shots being fired in the forest."

Bella nodded before Carl went inside. She grabbed the diaper bag before shutting the car door. She was buckling John in when her dad pulled up. He helped Bella get the stroller up the stairs. Lucielle stood from her desk with a smile.

"Look at them, oh my goodness," she said as she pushed the top back.

"They're bigger than the last time you saw them, huh?"

"I'd say. How old are they now?"

"Three months."

"Where does the time go? Did you get that box of clothes I sent home with your dad?"

"Sue brought them up. Thank you."

"It was nothing. My grandson had grown out of them and I knew that you needed more clothes."

"John's growing way too fast. He's grown three inches in the past month and a half."

"You're gonna be tall like your daddy. Aren't you Sugar?" she asked as she played with John's foot.

He garbled in answer when Bella smelt something off.

"Will you watch Josh for a minute? He needs to be changed," she said as she picked up John.

"Sure."

She was in the process of wiping John down when Josh started to cry.

"Hey Bells?" Her dad asked from the door.

"Yeah?" she called loud enough for him to hear.

"Which of these bottles is Josh's?"

"The one with milk is his."

"Okay."

When she came back in Charlie had Josh in his office.

"Grandpa wanted his turn," Lucielle said as she held out her arms for John.

He went to her without a problem. Bella stood at her dad's door; he had Josh behind his desk giving him a bottle.

"I wouldn't mind if you brought them in to work sometimes."

"I wouldn't get anything done."

"Who's going to watch them now that your mom is gone?"

"Leah. She's decided to be a stay at home mom."

"What does Clay do?"

"He writes for a magazine based out of Seattle."

Charlie nodded as Josh finished his bottle. He patted his back gently before the baby let out a hearty burp.

"It's just like riding a bike."

"What is?"

"Remembering how to take care of someone this small," he said with a gentle smile.

She smiled as her dad bounced Josh on his knee. She wished that the boys would always be this small. If all of her kids stayed this small there would be trouble. 'Just don't grow up too fast.' She thought to herself.

Half an hour later she was putting the boys back in the car while her dad took down the stroller.

"You're coming over to Billy's for dinner aren't you?"

"Yeah, is that where you're headed?"

"After I pick up Jake, I'll see you later Dad," she said leaning up to hug him.

"Be safe," he said kissing her forehead.

"That's my line," she teased.

"I'm borrowing it because you have my grandsons in the backseat."

"I'll let it slide just this once."

Twenty minutes later Bella was maneuvering the stroller through the office of Jacob's work. Gina's desk was a few feet away when Josh let out a loud sneeze. Gina looked up and her eyes lit up as she stood to walk around her desk.

"Bless you," she said as she picked up Josh from the stroller.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Bella said with a smile.

"You too Honey. It's good to have a face to go with the voice. You are beautiful," she said as she hugged Bella.

"Thank you," she said as she patted Gina's back.

"Gorgeous boys," she said sentimentally.

"They look like Jake."

"They really do."

Jacob watched them from inside the shop. He was scrubbing his hands, arms, and face clean of dirt at the sink. He dried himself off before walking into the office. Neither of them noticed him as he made his way towards them. John squirmed in Bella's arms once he saw Jacob. Bella calmed him down as Jacob stood behind her.

"He's a Daddy's boy," Gina observed.

"Yeah," Bella said with a laugh.

Jacob put a hand on her back as he looked down at John.

"You should know that he screams bloody murder whenever she leaves."

"I don't doubt that. Just because he's a baby that doesn't mean that he's stupid."

"I brought you some clothes to change into."

"I'm gonna take a shower at my dad's," he said as he slung his arm around her waist.

"You two look happy together. That's what's most important. Strive every day to make each day better than the last. My husband and I were married for forty years before the Lord took him. He would drive me crazy sometimes, and then he would do something so sweet that I would forget what he had done."

"That's happened," Bella said with a nod.

"It's going to happen again and again. If you let it get to you that's when you know things are going downhill. Don't let that happen."

Jacob nodded as he squeezed Bella's hip gently. They listened to Gina tell a story about her husband before she claimed that she had taken up enough of their time. They walked through the parking lot with him pushing the stroller. They each held a baby and once the boys were in the car and the stroller put in the trunk he pinned her against the trunk.

"Hi," he said as he traced a finger down her chin.

"Hey," she said, leaning into the touch.

He leaned down, cupping her neck. The boys could be heard from the car as he captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She sighed against his lips before pulling away. She laid her head on his shoulder, burying her face in his neck.

"Things will go back to normal soon. With my mom gone I won't work as much. And school will be done by Thanksgiving then I won't have to go back until February."

"I've got a job this weekend."

"For your shop?" she asked.

"Yeah, this guy who came in a couple of months ago called asking for me the other day. I told him about the shop and he's bringing all of his cars there."

"Cars?" she asked in confusion.

"He's a car collector."

"Baby that's great," she said hugging him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He pulled away from her before walking to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door for her then came around to the driver's side. She waited for him to start the car before turning to face him.

"Is your boss okay with you taking one of his customers from him?"

"That's just the thing, I won't be. I don't have the tools to do detail work or paint jobs. I've never had the patience for it. He'll take the cars in to the shop for that."

The ride to his dad's was filled with talk about the job. His excitement rubbed off on her as she asked him questions. By the time they got to his dad's they couldn't contain themselves. His dad caught on as soon as he let them in. He held Jacob close to him, not able to hold back his emotions.

"You're growing up too fast. You've got a family of your own. You're not even nineteen yet. This isn't what I had imagined for you, it's better. I'm happy for you Son," he told Jacob once Rachel had dragged Bella and the boys into the living room.

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome Son," he said patting him on the shoulder.

Jacob followed his dad into the living room a few minutes later. He sat next to Bella watching Rachel play with the boys on the floor. The house was quiet as everyone's attention revolved around the boys.

At home that night Bella got the boys ready for bed while Jacob took inventory in the garage. He'd had a handful of jobs so far, mostly from friends. His business was far from taking off. This new job would hopefully lead to more people coming in.

Jacob was coming through the back door as she grabbed a bottled of water from the refrigerator. She leaned against the counter as he washed his hands. He stood next to her, taking the water from her. He took a long pull, drinking almost half. He handed it back to her before wrapping his arms around her. Her body fit against his like a puzzle piece. She had always fit with him. It was like they were made to be together. She was going to have a hard time letting go once he was gone. She wouldn't worry about it until it actually happened.


	21. Not Quite Ready

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I only own the idea for this story and the boy's names; please do not use them without my permission.**

Bella sat on the couch at her dad's trying to feed John baby food for the first time. Josh had been on baby food for weeks now, but she didn't want to try with John without talking to Carlisle first.

John bounced in his bouncy seat facing her. Josh slept behind her, within reach if he woke up. She spooned some carrots onto the spoon and held it to John's mouth. He looked at it curiously before looking at her.

"Open up Buddy," she said, opening her mouth.

He opened his mouth a tiny bit and she slid the spoon inside. She waited with bated breath to see his reaction. He made a sound of approval before reaching for the spoon. Bella laughed before dipping the spoon in the jar again. She held it to his mouth and he opened it without her asking him.

"Good boy," she said in praise.

She clapped her hands and he mimicked her. It was something that she had taught the boys to do the week before. The jar was soon empty and she cleaned him as Jacob came downstairs.

"How'd he do?"

"He ate it all."

"Good job Buddy," he said holding John's hand up then giving him a high five.

They had decided to come down for the weekend because Sam and Emily were getting married tomorrow. They only wanted their parents at the wedding but everyone was invited to the bonfire that night. They didn't want presents; they only wanted to celebrate with their family and friends.

Josh murmured in his sleep making Bella and Jacob look at him. He didn't stir, but his eyebrows did furrow in his sleep.

"Stay with him. I'm gonna change his pants."

Jacob took her spot on the couch and she was sitting next to him a few minutes later. She was making silly faces at John making him laugh. Angus slept on the floor at Jacob's feet, snoring lightly. It had taken him a little while to adjust to not having their attention at all times. Now he was fine and he let the boys roll around with him on the floor.

The boys were more active now. At four months they were trying to roll themselves over. John was farther along in the process since he didn't have as much weight on him. He had gotten onto his side the other day before falling back onto his stomach. They were mimicking people now. Charlie had been talking during dinner the night before and threw his hands up in mock surrender. A few seconds later Josh was doing the same thing.

Every day was something new with them. Jacob wanted to document everything. Bella had had to take the camera away from him as she gave the twins a bath with her a few nights before. She loved that he was excited about being a dad, but sometimes he took it a little too far.

Someone knocked on the door and Bella stood to answer it. She looked out the window to see Sam and Emily on the front porch. She let them in and Emily immediately held out her hands for John.

"Where's Jordan?"

"My parents have her. They don't get to see her that often because they live so far away."

Sam and Jacob talked outside while Bella reintroduced the boys to Emily. Because she had been pregnant and taking care of Jordan ever since they had been born she hadn't seen them since the hospital.

"They're so big," she said in wonder.

"It won't be long before Jordan is this age."

"Why can't they always stay this small?"

"I think that sometimes too. Then I remember that I'm going to eventually have four more. Then the idea of all of them staying this small pulls me back to reality."

"It's nice to think about," Emily said with a smile.

Bella nodded in agreement and John bobbed his little head too. She laughed before running her fingers through his hair. He smiled shyly at Emily before looking down.

"You are a little flirt, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he learned that from Jacob."

"I knew that I had seen that hooded eye look before. You little ham," she said tickling his stomach.

He squirmed in delight kicking his little legs. Josh woke up, rubbing his eyes. Bella picked him up and held him to her. His thumb went into his mouth as Emily watched him.

"Is he shy?"

"It's only because he doesn't know you."

"That's okay sweetie, I understand," she said before running a finger down his arm.

John tried to do the same thing and ended up poking his brother in the eye. Josh pushed his hand away. He turned his head to bury it in Bella's neck.

"That was not very nice little one," Emily said.

"Josh will be the first person to let you know if he's uncomfortable. He's not afraid to speak his mind."

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure."

They traded babies and Josh looked at Emily for a few seconds before laying his head on her shoulder and looking at Bella and John. John mimicked his brother's actions and they had a staring contest. They did it all the time and Josh usually won. John was easily distracted.

Outside on the porch Sam questioned Jacob.

"Have you had any trouble?"

"No, it's been going easy."

"When was the last time you phased?"

"A couple of weeks ago; Angus heard something outside that made him go berserk."

"What was it?"

"A coyote, I'm gonna have to buy a bigger gun once this is all over. The colt that my dad gave me isn't gonna cut it."

"I wish that you would reconsider."

"It's not up to you, it's my decision."

"You're putting your family at risk. It's only fifteen more years. Then you could leave the pack if you choose to."

"I'm not afraid of what's going to happen to Bella or the kids. I know that they'll be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Because I have faith in them," he said tensely.

"You can't tell me that the idea of missing out on their lives doesn't bother you."

"Of course it does! But I am not going to keep phasing. I'm not the kind of person who runs when things get tough. I face them head on," Jacob said as he went back into the house.

Sam let the subject drop before following him inside. Bella and Emily talked in the living room while the two of them talked in the kitchen. The subject was obviously one that had been closed by Jacob not long after everyone had found out. Sam hoped that the decision was the right one. Only time would tell.

XXXX

Bella had trouble falling asleep that night, thoughts of having another baby swirled through her mind. Her period was nearly a week late. She hadn't been under stress, she had been eating right. There wasn't any reason for it to be late unless she was pregnant again. She gripped Jacob's arm, making him turn to face her in his sleep.

"Jacob, wake up," she said quietly.

"What?" he asked his voice thick with sleep.

"If I were pregnant, would you be able to hear it?"

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"And you would tell me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes Bella, I would tell you," he said with a sigh.

"Okay," she said before taking hold of his hand.

He squeezed it gently before closing his eyes. Bella held onto his hand as she tried to fall back to sleep. It had taken her nearly a month to get back to the weight she was before she had the boys. The idea of having another baby so soon scared her beyond belief.

She pushed all thoughts of another baby aside; hopefully she wouldn't get pregnant for another year at least.

XXXX

Jacob carried John while Bella carried Josh through the clearing to the bonfire. John was half asleep while Josh had just woken up. They sat down with his dad at the head of the circle. Billy took John who curled up against him and fell asleep.

"Would you look at that," Billy said quietly before laughing silently.

"Looks like you've got the magic touch," Bella said with a smile.

"All three of mine would do this as soon as Sarah handed them to me. I can't explain it."

"You don't mind do you?"

"No," he said looking down at John with a smile.

Rachel sat next to Bella, rubbing Josh's back. He reached for her and Bella handed him over.

"You okay?" Rachel asked as she sat Josh in her lap.

"I had a pregnancy scare."

"Had?"

"I started my period just before we left to come here."

"How late were you?"

"Six days."

"I would be scared too."

Jacob talked with his dad, but watched Bella. Her reaction to her period coming had alarmed him. She had screamed happily before yelling 'Finally!' He knew that the idea of having four more kids scared her. He thought that they had worked through this, but he agreed with her when he thought that it was way too soon. Maybe after the boy's birthday they could try again.

Josh's laughter pulled him from his thoughts. He looked over to see Bella blowing raspberries on Josh's stomach. He smiled as Josh laughed again. Bella's hair fell in a curtain over her shoulder. When she brushed it back her eyes met his. She gave him a wide smile before scooting closer to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Do you regret having the boys so young?"

"No. Do you?"

"Nope, I personally can't wait to have more."

"Is that about last night?"

"No, it's about this afternoon," he said in a flat tone.

"My reaction to finding out that I wasn't pregnant."

"Yeah," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry."

"Do you think that this is easy for me? I'm a part of this too."

"Can we go for a walk?" she asked.

He stood then helped her stand. She handed Josh back to Rachel before he took her by the hand. They walked to his dad's and they sat on the front stairs.

"I should have handled things better."

"Yeah, you should have," he said dejectedly.

"I want more kids with you…just not so soon. I want to give the boys all of my attention for right now."

"You think having another one would take away from our time with the boys?"

"Yes."

"I can understand that. Why didn't you say that sooner?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders as she chewed on her bottom lip. Jacob pulled her into his lap before wrapping his arms around her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder with a sigh. He rubbed her back slowly and they heard Angus close by. Seth came up the road with Angus at his side.

"Rachel needs your keys. She needs to get the boys bag from the car."

Jacob tossed him the keys and he was gone before they could blink. Bella sighed before closing her eyes. Her deep even breathing let Jacob know that she had fallen asleep minutes later. He carried her into the house and laid her on the couch. He texted Rachel and asked her to drive the boys back in their car when she came home. It had been a long day and she had been up half the night. He sat in the recliner flipping through channels until Rachel and their dad came in.

His dad suggested that they stay there since the boys were now asleep. Rachel offered to let them sleep in her room and the boys would sleep with her so that Bella could sleep. Jacob carried Bella to the bedroom and laid her against the wall. He lay on his side before draping an arm over her hip. She sighed in her sleep before moving towards him. He fell asleep less than a minute later.

Things never worked out the way you planned. Jacob had stopped with his wishful thinking and had finally learned to go with the flow. No one had been happier than Bella.


	22. Procrastinating Will Get You Nowhere

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I do own Leah and Clay's daughter's name. If you would like to use it please ask.**

Leah knew that something was wrong when the dull pain in her back started. When the gut wrenching stomach pain followed an hour later she started to panic. Adam played in the living room while she made dinner. Clay was in Seattle for the weekend on business so she couldn't expect him to drop everything and come home. When she felt something warm trickle down her leg she knew that she had no other choice but to call someone.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey. What's up?"

"I need a favor."

"What's that?"

"Can either you or Jacob drive me to the hospital?"

"Are you having the baby?"

"My water just broke on the kitchen floor," Leah said in a scared voice.

"We'll be there in a minute."

Leah stood by the door while Adam colored at the coffee table. Bella's car pulled up in the driveway and she grabbed the boys before coming inside. Leah let her in before reaching for her bag.

"Remember what I said."

"Sword through my stomach and exiting through my back and a fiery hot poker when she comes out," Leah rattled off.

"Right," Bella agreed.

"I think I can fake it."

"Good luck."

Leah kissed both boys before hugging Bella. She pulled away with a scared look.

"Adam?"

"Yes Momma?"

"Come here."

He came into the room and saw Leah with her bag.

"You're having the baby?"

"Uh huh, I need you to be good for Bella. Help her with the boys okay?"

"I will. I love you," he said as he hugged her.

"I love you too," she said before kissing his forehead.

Jacob was waiting by the car to help her in.

"How are you doing?"

"It hurts a little."

"Lucky for you, you haven't transitioned back to human yet."

"There's always next time."

Jacob nodded as he pulled out the driveway. Leah pulled out her phone and dialed Clay's number.

"Leah?" he asked his voice thick with sleep.

"I'm having the baby."

"Are you in pain?"

"It feels like someone kicked me in the stomach. And my back doesn't feel that bad; it feels like it does after Adam cracks it for me."

"I'm leaving now. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Who's taking you?"

"Jake. Bella's with Adam."

"Okay. Try not to have her until I get there, okay?"

"I'll try," she said with a laugh.

She hung up then called her mom next. Her mom was going to meet them at the hospital and she was going to call everyone. She looked over at Jacob and smiled. He had a look of determination on his face mixed with worry.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he questioned, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I'm glad that you're the one taking me to the hospital. I need your patience and calm right now."

"You're welcome," he said with a nod.

He knew that was as close to a thank you as he was going to get from her. They still butted heads every once in a while, but they were working on being nicer to each other. They sped down the highway to the hospital and were there in less than thirty minutes.

Leah was filling out paperwork when her mom came in with Emily.

"Jake you can go, we can handle this," Emily said.

"Thank you Jake," Sue said appreciatively.

"You're welcome."

He was at Clay's forty minutes later. Bella met him at the door.

"She had the baby."

"Does it have a name?"

"Catelynn Marie."

"That was fast."

"She was eight centimeters when you brought her in." 

He pulled her to him and she fell against him in exhaustion. She had been worried sick about Leah ever since they left. Adam had helped her feed the boys then helped her put them to bed in their playpen. She had just put Adam to bed when he pulled up.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was worried about her. Then Sue called and said that she'd had the baby and they were both fine. Apparently she's blond and looks like Clay."

Jacob held her tighter before resting his head on hers. He hadn't wanted to admit it to Leah but he had been scared for her. He rubbed her back as he led her into the living room. The boys lay side by side, their hands touching as John slept on his back and Josh lay on his stomach. Bella lay against him with her feet on the coffee table. He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes. After the excitement of the last two hours they were ready to crash.

XXXX

Clay stood at the nursery window watching his daughter. He put his hands to the window wishing that he could hold her. There wasn't a nurse in sight.

"Which one is yours?" A doctor asked.

"The little girl front and center."

"You were the one who wasn't here to see her be born. Your wife told me about you. Come on Dad; let's go see your daughter."

He followed her into the nursery and sat in a rocking chair while the doctor got Catelynn.

"She's beautiful," she said quietly.

He held the baby to him, watching her sleep. Her bald head shined beneath the lights.

"It looks like she's going to be blond like you."

"Looks like it," he said with a smile.

"Your wife did a wonderful job."

"Thank you for helping her."

"It was no trouble. Everything happened so fast that her doctor wasn't able to get here in time."

Catelynn yawned then stretched before slowly opening her eyes. She looked up at Clay through bleary eyes as he smiled down at her.

"Is she your first?"

"Leah's first, my second."

"Have you gone to see Leah?"

"I did, but she was sleeping."

"You know, she sent her mom home so that you could stay with her."

He handed Catelynn back to her then stood. He was at Leah's door a minute later. Her hair was fanned out around her. He walked into the room and stretched out as best as he could in the chair next to the bed. He closed his eyes but hadn't had a chance to fall asleep when Leah stirred. She was smiling at him dreamily when he opened his eyes.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hi."

"Lay with me," she said her voice still thick with sleep.

He lay on his side and she lay on her side, staring at him intently.

"Have you seen her?"

"I saw her for a few minutes."

"She looks like you. That's what I had hoped for."

"You wanted our daughter to look like me?"

"Yes. And she had better have my laid back attitude and sense of humor."

He smiled before kissing her lightly. She fell back to sleep immediately. He held her tighter, not believing that he hadn't been there for the birth of his daughter. He would always feel guilty. He knew he shouldn't have left. The meeting could have been held over the phone. Leah had been the one to tell him to go. Like an idiot, he had gone. He may have missed Catelynn's birth, but he would make damn sure that he didn't miss out on anything else in her life.

**AN: Sorry this is so short but sometimes it is better to keep them short and sweet than to draw them out. Let me know what you guys think.**


	23. Babies First Christmas

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

It was almost nine before the boys woke up on Christmas morning. Jacob had stayed up with them half the night because they both had trouble falling asleep. He had let Bella sleep because he knew that she had to be up early that morning.

No one was coming but Leah and Clay and the kids. Neither family wanted to travel up the mountain or back down it in the snow that was scheduled to come that afternoon.

She dressed the boys before bringing them downstairs. She sat them in their high chairs as she made rice cereal for them. She fed them at the same time, something that had taken a lot of patience and practice.

She set up their playpen in the kitchen then closed off Angus in the laundry room. The last thing she needed was for him to be under her feet. The boys played quietly as she rubbed brown sugar into the ham. She placed cloves all over and was washing her hands when someone knocked on the door.

She dried her hands as she walked up the hall. She was at the door before the person could knock again. Sue was outside burrowed inside her jacket. Charlie and Seth were helping Billy out of his truck.

"Hi," Bella said as she opened the door wider.

"Hey Hon," Sue said as she pulled everything she had on off.

"We didn't want to miss the boys first Christmas. And Sue didn't want to either," Billy said once the guys were inside.

"Clay and Leah should be here soon," she said.

"Where is Jake?" Charlie asked.

"Still asleep, the boys were up late and he stayed up with them."

"You go upstairs with him. I'll handle everything," Sue said pushing her towards the stairs.

"Actually the only thing that needs to be cooked right now is the ham. I was getting ready to put it in the oven."

"Where are the boys?" Charlie asked.

"In the kitchen; you can let Angus out of the laundry room."

"I'll put the ham in. Go upstairs," Sue said.

Jacob was spread across the bed with his limbs going in every direction. Bella was able to climb in and hug the edge of the mattress. She brushed her fingers over his arm making him groan.

"Wake up, and move over while you're at it," she said as she shoved him playfully.

"Where are the boys?"

"Downstairs opening presents underneath the tree."

"Seriously, where are they?"

"Our dads have them."

"Our dads are here?" he asked opening one eye.

"So are Sue and Seth."

"What are they doing here?"

"They didn't want to miss out on the boys first Christmas. Same with Sue and you know that Seth is only here for the food and the dog."

"Merry Christmas," he mumbled.

"Merry Christmas," she said running her fingers through his hair.

"This time last year we had just gotten engaged."

"And now we're parents."

"It's funny how much can change in a year."

"Yeah, it's hilarious," she said as she rolled her eyes.

"You'll be done with school in March."

"I know what you're hinting at, and I'm already ahead of you."

"You are?"

"How does June fourth sound?"

"A month to the day before the boy's birthday?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I need time to plan. I can't do that while I'm going to school and I'm working."

"June fourth sounds great," he said with a smile.

She leaned in, brushing his hair away from his forehead. Her lips were gentle while his were needy. He groaned in aggravation when she put a halt to his plans.

"We have a house full of people downstairs. Throw on some shorts and come downstairs. I'll make breakfast."

"One more," he said with pleading eyes.

"You had better not try anything."

He shook his head in reply and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She lay against him, letting him set the pace. They were in a heated dual for dominance when someone knocked on the door. Bella was the one to pull away.

"Yeah?" he asked with a sigh.

"The boys are trying to get under the tree. I wanted to k now if it would be alright to give them one present each to tide them over until you came down," Sue said.

"No, we'll be right down," Bella answered.

Jacob scowled at the door as Bella climbed off the bed. She grabbed him a pair of shorts before pulling on a t-shirt and jeans. They were downstairs a minute later.

Seth had John in his lap while Angus sat on the floor patiently waiting his turn. Billy had Josh and he had a teething ring from the freezer for Josh to chew on.

"He was fussy. I saw that he had a tooth coming in."

"Thank you," Bella said with a smile.

Angus jumped into Jacob's lap as he sat down in front of the tree. He scratched behind the dogs ears as he reached under the tree. He handed the present to Billy for him to open for Josh.

"Let's see what you've got youngin'."

Josh wouldn't touch the paper; Billy had to do it for him. He stared at the baby xylophone, patting the box.

"He knows what that is."

"They have one at the doctor's office. He loves it," Bella answered.

"Okay buddy, this one is yours," Jacob said setting a huge bone in front of Angus.

Angus immediately went to work on it. Jacob reached underneath the tree for another gift. He handed it to Seth for John to open. Seth got the paper started and John ripped it off the rest of the way. He grabbed the rings off the cylinder happily.

"You see that buddy? That's how it's done," Billy said to Josh.

"They're both hands on babies. Aren't they?" Sue asked.

"Absolutely, John is always putting things together and pulling them apart. Josh is more interested in how things work. He'll try something and once he realizes that he can do it he has to do it again," Bella said with a laugh.

"That's good, they're smart," Sue answered.

Once all the boys gifts were open blocks, a baby piano, clothes, a light up guitar, and push toy for when they learned to crawl that could be adjusted for when they were walking littered the floor.

"This one could start a band," Billy joked.

"He loves music, and things that light up."

"You two aren't going to open your gifts?" Charlie asked.

"We're going to wait until later," Bella said.

"We have gifts for you guys," Jacob said.

"Fork 'em over," Seth said.

Sue smacked him upside the head, not able to hold back her laughter. Seth got his first and found a wallet with a fifty in it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Bella said.

"You shouldn't have put the money in it." Sue said.

"Whenever you give someone a wallet you should always put money in it," Bella said.

"You gave him too much."

"We wanted to," Jacob said.

Jacob handed Charlie his next and he was surprised to see his new jacket.

"You needed a new one. You're jacket is starting to unravel at the shoulders," Bella said.

"I've been telling him that for months. It's thread bare in places," Sue said.

"What, no money?" Charlie joked.

Bella laughed as she shook her head. Sue got hers next and was pleased with the cable knit sweater that Bella had picked out for her. Bella took Josh from Billy as Jacob pulled Billy's present from under the tree.

The present rested in Billy's lap while he stared down at it. It filled his entire lap; he had no clue what it could be. He opened it slowly and his eyes widened as he realized what it was. He looked down at the picture of Jacob, the girls, Sarah, and himself. It had been blown up and put in a wooden frame. The picture had been in the kid's room at home until Jacob had left. Rachel had given it to him to take with him when he left.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

"You're welcome Dad," Jacob said with a smile.

"What is it Billy?" Seth asked.

"It's the last picture that was taken of us as a family," he said as he turned it around for everyone to see.

He swiped at his eyes nonchalantly as Jacob took the picture from him.

"Are you okay?" Sue asked.

"Yeah, I just thought that I would never see it again."

"I wouldn't let that happen. That's the last tie that you have to Mom."

"It's your last tie too."

"I still have mine," he said as he pointed to the mantle.

"Did you get one done for your sisters too?"

"Yes sir."

"Good," Billy said with a nod.

Bella went to check on the ham while Jacob took the boys toys out of there boxes. Angus chewed on his bone greedily underneath the table. Jacob came to stand behind her once she had pulled the ham out of the oven.

"Will you get the potatoes out of the refrigerator?"

"Sure."

Bella grabbed a can of green beans and a can of yams from the pantry. Jacob grabbed the brown sugar from over the stove while she heated the beans, mashed potatoes, and yams. Once that was done she leaned against him with his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

He kissed her temple as they heard someone let Clay, Leah, and their kids in. Bella turned to face him with a smile.

"That was a really nice thing that you did for your dad."

"I knew that he hadn't wanted Rachel to give it to me. But he would never say that he wanted it back."

"You didn't even tell me that you had done it."

He shrugged indifferently as she leaned up to kiss him.

"Can't you two keep your hands off of each other for a few more hours? You have a house full of people," Leah asked as she walked into the room.

"Too bad you don't. Then you would have me saying that."

"And you would get your lights knocked out."

"That's the difference between you and me. I don't resort to violence."

"Come on you two, knock it off," Bella said as she pulled away from Jacob.

Clay carried in containers of food and set them on the counter.

"We're they threatening each other again?"

"He started it," Leah scoffed.

"I did not. You barged in here and started running your mouth."

"I said stop it," Bella said in a raised voice.

"Leah!" Sue said.

"Jacob!" Billy bellowed.

"I'm a parent and I'm about to get lectured by my mother. Thank you!" she said sarcastically.

"Leah Alexandra," Sue warned.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Grow up. While you're at it stop blaming everything on Jacob."

"Ha!" Jacob said triumphantly.

"That goes for you too Jacob. You know better than that," Billy said.

"Yes sir," he grumbled.

Leah helped Bella heat everything while Jacob and Clay went back into the living room. They worked silently as Sue sat at the table with Catelynn.

"I want to apologize for earlier," Leah said.

"I'm not the person you should apologize to."

"I have to apologize to him?" she asked flatly.

"He has a name," Sue said.

"You did threaten him."

"Jacob?" Leah called.

Jacob came to stand in the doorway.

"I'm sorry for running my mouth and threatening you."

He nodded, his lips forming a tight line.

"You need to apologize too," Bella said.

"I didn't say one mean thing to her."

"You need to apologize to me Jacob. I had to raise my voice to get the two of you to stop."

"I'm sorry for keeping it going."

"Come with me," she said walking out the kitchen.

He followed her upstairs before she wrapped her arms around his neck in the hall.

"I forgive you," she said with a smile.

Jacob leaned down brushing his lips to hers. She threaded her fingers in his hair as she pulled him closer. Someone cleared their throat behind them and Bella pulled away to look around Jacob. Charlie held a baby in each arm.

"Josh needs to be changed and John spit up on himself."

"I'll take them," Bella said.

Jacob followed Bella into the boy's room holding Josh while she changed John's outfit. They traded and she changed Josh's wet diaper. She stopped Jacob before he could walk away. She leaned in to quickly kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Have you not noticed that every time we've kissed today that someone has interrupted us when things have gotten heated?"

"I had noticed that," he said with a nod.

"I say we kick them out after dinner."

"Now you're talking. I like the way you think," he said as he slung an arm over her shoulders.

They walked downstairs and almost ran into Sue.

"Oh! Sorry, I was coming to tell you that dinner was ready."

Jacob pulled Bella into the kitchen and they settled the boys in their chairs. Idle chatter filled the room while Angus begged for food from beneath the table. Seth reached underneath the table and Angus reached up on his hind legs to take the piece of ham from his hands. He looked up to see Bella watching him. He gave her an impish smile and she smiled back. She couldn't say anything to him. She had just fed the dog green beans.

When dinner was over Sue said that the guys should clean the kitchen. Seth whined for the first few minutes before Sue set him straight. The boys played on the floor quietly while Leah fed Catelynn.

"When did they start sitting up on their own?" Sue asked.

"Around Halloween, it was easy to teach them. Once they learned that they wouldn't fall over they wanted to do it all the time."

"It keeps you from holding them all time."

"I still hold them when they let me. They let Jacob hold them more than me."

"That's because he throws them around," Leah said.

"The airplane is pretty popular too."

"Harry used to do that with the kids," Sue said sadly.

"I can still remember the way Seth used to laugh," Leah said quietly.

"Me too," Sue said with a nod.

Bella wasn't looking forward to when she would talk about Jacob in the past tense. With Sue and Leah doing it she couldn't help but think about it. Sue looked over at Bella noticing the far off look that was etched on her face.

"Honey, I'm sorry. Think of it this way, you'll have someone on your side who's been through it and live to see better days."

"That's good to know," Bella said quietly.

"And you never know, maybe you'll find a guy that makes you as happy as your dad makes me; someone to help take the pain away."

Bella nodded, hoping that Sue was right.

XXXX

Bella and Jacob were on the floor with the boys after everyone had left. Bella got up to go to the bathroom and when she came back in she stopped to look out the window. It was snowing hard enough that there was a thin blanket of snow on the ground.

"Jake," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked, not looking away from the boys.

"Bring them here."

He brought the boys to the window and four pudgy hands touched the glass.

"What do you say we get them dressed and take them out?" Bella asked.

Jacob led the way up the stairs and the boys were dressed in their jackets, hats, and mittens within minutes.

Once outside Jacob and Bella stood in the front yard, a baby held close to each of them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her to him. She looked up at him with a satisfied smile. He smiled down at her before looking at the boys. They were trying to catch snow on their mittens.

"Could this day be any better?" she asked.

"This is a good way to end the day. Just the four of us, you three are all that I need."

"Until I have more," she reminded him.

"Then it would be the eight of us."

"We're gonna need a bigger house," she said with a sigh.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."

She leaned up to brush her lips to his. She gave him a questioning look when he pulled away.

"If either of you so much as make a peep, you're grounded."

"No playing with Daddy."

"Only Mom can."

"That's right," she said before kissing him again.

He brushed his fingers down her cheek as she kissed him tenderly. The kiss grew heated when his tongue swept over hers gently. She sighed, letting him take over. After a few minutes she pulled away.

"If we don't get them inside they'll freeze."

"Only Josh will."

"Let's go inside," she said taking his hand.

She undressed the boys while he started a fire. He stripped down to his boxers as the fire warmed the room. They sat on the couch with the boys in his lap. She leaned against him, letting his warmth warm her.

"It's a good thing it's only a small fire. It'll go out around the time we warm up. You won't have to suffer long."

"Do you hear me complaining?" he asked.

"I know that you're roasting, don't deny it."

"It's a small price to pay if it means that I can provide for my family."

"They're asleep," she said as she watched the boys.

"Good, then they won't see me do this," he said as he leaned in.

She smiled against his lips letting him kiss her lightly. She laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes with a smile. She was asleep seconds later. They would sleep that way all night as a family content on spending Christmas alone, finally.


	24. Never a Dull Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**AN: This chapter takes place four months after the last chapter. It also contains lemon, and it is also the next to last chapter.**

At nine months the boys were little balls of energy. John was an avid crawler while Josh liked to lift himself up with help from the coffee table and walk with help. John was already talking. He knew how to say momma, daddy, and drink. Josh was the quiet one of the two, content to play by himself and not cause trouble.

Bella held them both close to her in the cold April rain. She had barely made it up the stairs when Alice opened the door.

"What a surprise! I didn't see you coming."

"Because it was spur of the moment."

"Hello little ones," she said kissing each of the boy's cheeks.

"Alice, it's raining. Let her bring them inside," Esme said from behind the door.

"Yes Mom," Alice said before ushering Bella inside.

Rosalie took John while Esme took Josh.

"Do you hear that?" Rosalie asked.

"What?" Bella asked.

"No way," Alice said with a laugh.

"Congratulations are in order soon to mom of three," Esme said with a smile.

"You're kidding," Bella said with wide eyes.

"It's very faint," Rosalie said with a nod.

"Jacob hasn't heard it?" Alice asked.

"He hasn't been home in almost a week. He's been in La Push helping Rachel take care of Billy."

"What's wrong with him?" Esme asked.

"He has pneumonia."

"Tell him that I'll send Carlisle down when he gets home," Esme said.

"You're going to be a big brother young one. No more being at the bottom of the food chain," Rosalie said excitedly to John.

"He'll have a new word in his arsenal soon."

"Josh still isn't saying anything?" Esme asked.

"We were surprised that John started talking so early. He already knows three words."

"What did he say first?" Rosalie asked.

"Momma, I was elated. I called Jake at work and he wouldn't say it. He finally said it for Jake while I was at school the next day."

"Momma," John said reaching for Bella.

"Good boy," Alice said rubbing his back.

Esme led them into the living room and the boys played on the floor. Bella was floored that she was pregnant again so soon. The boys weren't even a year old. She would be changing diapers and keeping odd hours for at least the next two years. Could she really handle it? She could if Jacob was by her side.

XXXX

Esme and Carlisle had left for the reservation as soon as he got home that night. She had gone with him so that Jacob could go home.

"Someone needs to be here with him," Jacob said.

"I'll stay with him. You have two young boys at home. One of whom called for his daddy relentlessly when Bella brought him over this afternoon."

"You're sure?"

"Go. We'll call you if there's any change."

"Thank you," he said hugging her tightly.

He called Bella to let her know that he was on his way home.

"Guess who tried to take his first steps on his own as soon as we got home?"

"And I missed it?" he asked, crestfallen.

"Josh pulled himself up then got scared before falling down. Luckily he fell into the couch and not the table."

"Momma," John said.

"Hold on," she told Jacob.

She checked on John and saw that he was fine.

"He was just checking to see if he could still say it I guess."

"I should be there in half an hour."

"I'll try and keep them up."

"You don't need to do that."

"You hear that guys? Daddy's coming home!"

"Daddy!" John said excitedly as he clapped his hands.

"Hurry home, we miss you."

"I'm going as fast as the Rabbit will let me."

Thirty minutes later Bella and the boys met Jacob at the door.

"Who is that John?" Bella asked.

"Daddy!" John said reaching for Jacob.

"No luck on getting him to talk?" he asked rustling Josh's hair.

"I've been trying. Come on sweetie, say Daddy," Bella pleaded.

Josh rubbed his eyes before laying his head on her shoulder.

"Can you say Momma?" Jacob asked.

"They need to go to bed. Would you take the dog out?"

"Dog," Josh said quietly.

"Did he say Dog?"

"Pick Angus up, let's try again."

"Dog?" Jacob asked.

Josh reached for Angus, putting a hand on his back.

"Dog," Josh said with a smile.

"Good job Buddy," Bella said before kissing his forehead.

She got them ready for bed before getting herself ready for bed. Jacob came into the room once she was done. He stopped in his tracks, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Do you hear it?"

"Yeah," he said with a throaty laugh.

"Do you think that you can handle having three kids before you're twenty?"

"Bring it on."

"That what I was hoping you'd say."

He crossed the room to stand in front of her. Her hands were spread across her stomach and she was looking down with a smile. He put his hands on hers making her look up. Her smile was still in place when he leaned down to kiss her.

She leaned up to meet him halfway before wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips brushed against her in a feather light kiss. He kissed her again with more force. He led her to the bed and lay her down gently.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"What do you think it's going to be?"

"I'll be happy whatever it is."

"But what do you want it to be?"

"Not twins," she said with a laugh.

"I want it to be a girl."

"You do?" she asked staring up at him.

"Mm hmm, so we can have a girl who looks like you."

She brushed a stray piece of hair away from his forehead before leaning up to kiss him. Her hands were beneath his jacket pushing it off his shoulders. He reached in between them to push her tank top up her stomach. He pulled away so that she could pull it over her head while he unbuttoned his shirt. She pushed it off of his shoulders before running her hands down his chest. She leaned up to wrap her arms around his neck as he pulled down her pajama shorts and underwear at the same time. His jeans and boxers were shed before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He guided himself into her and she sighed in contentment. He smiled down at her as they started a slow rhythm. Her body lifted off the mattress to meet his as he leaned down to kiss her. Her fingers were in his hair, keeping him close to her. He pulled at her bottom lip roughly with his teeth making her moan. His tongue slipped passed her lips before he sped up the pace. He didn't care that this would be over soon. He just wanted to let out of his frustration of not seeing her.

She whimpered when he pulled away. He leaned down to her breasts before latching onto one. Her breath hitched as he quickened his efforts. She could feel her orgasm coming fast and she tried to pull at his shoulders.

"Slow down," she pleaded.

"No," he said flatly before going back to her breast.

She groaned as her orgasm hit her full force. She moaned as it coursed through her.

"Perfect," he said as released his seed inside of her.

"Perfect? It lasted less than five minutes," she laughed.

"That doesn't matter. Every time is perfect with you," he said with a shake of his head.

He pulled out of her then rolled off of her. She turned on her side to stare at him. He lay on his back, smiling as he stared up at the ceiling. He had a point. Every time they were together was perfect and precious to her. She would never forget any of it. She pulled the sheet over them before laying her head on his chest. His arm snaked around her waist as she closed her eyes. She felt him kiss her temple as she drifted off to sleep. She would sleep easier now that he was home.


	25. The Wait Is Over

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**AN: This is it everybody. This is the last chapter. I have a love/hate relationship with this story. I love it so much that I don't want it to be over, but yet I am so glad that I don't have to stress about it anymore. Just a heads up, there is a second author's note at the bottom. Read it before you send me a review.**

Bella woke to see the sun starting its slow ascent into the sky. She stretched with a groan. This was her last morning as a single woman. Sue and Renee both wanted to help her get ready. She hadn't been able to tell either of them no. Renee slept on the floor next to her. The boys slept in their playpen on the other side of her mom.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and walked to the bathroom silently. Her dad's door was still closed so she knew that he wasn't awake. When she came back into the room Josh was awake and standing in the playpen. She picked him up, kissing his closed fists all the way to her old desk to grab a diaper and change of clothes for him.

"Gamaw?" he asked.

"She's still asleep buddy," Bella said quietly.

Renee had been trying to teach the boys to say grandma since she gotten there three days ago. Gamaw was as far as either of them had gotten. It was the only new word that John had learned in almost three months. Josh only had four words that he could say; Daddy, more, dog, and Gamaw. No matter how hard Bella or Jacob tried he wouldn't say Momma. He knew who she was. When John would call for her Josh would look right at her. She had finally given up after two weeks of trying. Jacob still tried at least once a day.

She carried him downstairs and fed him while she heard someone walking around upstairs. Renee came down with John once Josh was done eating.

"Perfect timing, come here," Bella said holding out her arms for John.

"Momma," he said with a shy smile.

"Morning Baby," she said as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Gamaw," Josh said, patting Renee's arm.

"Momma?" she said pointing to Bella.

Josh smiled at Bella while looking at her from under his eyelashes. They had both mastered the look, damn Jacob for teaching it to them.

"It's okay Buddy, maybe next time," Bella said as she sat John in his booster seat.

Charlie came down as Bella was making breakfast. He kissed Bella's temple before grabbing the paper from the counter. He sat across from Renee silently and started reading the paper. At least they were getting along.

XXXX

Rachel had been nice enough to let Jacob sleep in the bedroom last night. He knew the real reason behind the gesture when he heard her sneak out around eleven then come back in four hours later. No doubt she had been with Paul. The guy had been more than nice when Rachel was around. Jacob still wanted to hit him sometimes but he stopped himself every time. The last thing he needed was to get another lecture from his dad about getting along with his future brother in law.

Someone knocked lightly on the door and he rose to get it. Rachel stood outside looking tired.

"I didn't think that you'd be up yet," he said.

"Quil's at the door. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up in two hours," she said as she passed him to go into the room.

He closed the door behind him before walking the few feet to the door. Quil sat on the steps looking out over the yard. Jacob sat next to him without saying a word.

"What's going on?"

"I just wanted to talk."

"So talk."

"I'm starting to think having an imprint that is so much younger than me is someone's idea of a joke."

"You don't want Claire? I don't think that you can have a redo man."

"It's not that I don't want her. I just don't see how it will work."

"You'll see it when she's older."

"I'll be older too. I'll be in my thirties when she's finally old enough for me to start a relationship with her."

"You'll be a thirty something in a twenty five year olds body."

"It just feels weird."

"You won't be thinking that when you finally get with her."

"You're probably right. Sorry for unloading it on you. It's just that Embry wouldn't understand."

"I know."

The two friends sat in silence as a group of birds landed in the yard. Quil wasn't the kind of person who worried. The fact that he thought that Claire was wrong for him made Jacob wish that Quil hadn't phased. Quil hadn't wanted this anymore than Jacob or Embry had. He'd been afraid of the pack until he joined. Life could be cruel sometimes. They were both testimonies to that.

XXXX

The ride to La Push was nerve wracking. Renee and Charlie rode up front while Bella sat in between the boys. It had been her idea to get married on the cliff that she jumped off of two years ago. They saw it as a closing of one chapter of their lives and the start of another.

She had been nervous all day yesterday up until she went to bed. She thought that the nerves would be back in the morning. Surprisingly they weren't. John played in his car seat beside her, blinking wildly when the sun blinded him. Josh was on the other side of her playing peekaboo with her.

At Sue's Renee and Sue fussed over her hair and makeup once her dress was on. She had wanted everything to be simple. Her dress wasn't fancy; it was a knee length spaghetti strapped cream colored dress with ruffles on the skirt. Her hair was down and curled and pinned back with a single clip.

"You look beautiful," Renee said as she curled Bella's hair.

"Thanks Mom."

"Do you have everything you need?" Sue asked.

"My dress is my something new, mom's letting me borrow her bracelet, my earrings are old, and the clip in my hair has blue in it.

"It looks like you're ready to go."

"What time is it?"

"You've got fifteen minutes to get there," Renee said, leading her out of the room.

The car ride took less than five minutes. Everyone was already there and she desperately tried to find Jacob. Emily and Leah had the boys while Sam and Clay had their girls. There wasn't a wedding party, just Jacob and Bella.

Her dad stood next to her and took her arm and slipped it into the crook of his arm. They silently walked up the incline to the cliff. Everyone stood to face her but all she saw was Jacob. He smiled an easy smile as she walked towards him.

Charlie handed her off without a word before going to sit with Renee. Jacob took her hands in his, squeezing them tightly as the minister started. Soon Embry was handing them their rings and they were pronounced husband and wife. Jacob kissed her slowly as everyone clapped. When she pulled away they were both smiling.

"It's about damn time."

"Better late than never," she said with a light laugh.

"I like what I said better."

"Me too," she said in agreement.

He picked her up off the ground spinning her until she was dizzy. She put her forehead to his as the minister dismissed them. They ran past everyone as they threw rice at them. Nothing else mattered.

They would spend the next few days in Seattle while the boys stayed with Charlie and Renee. They were getting along for a change. No barbs or sharp remarks had been exchanged and for that Bella was happy. They didn't want presents or a reception, they didn't need it. They had everything they needed.

XXXX

Coming home after being away from the boys for three days was a relief. Bella had missed them like crazy. Jacob carried them in before coming to grab their bags from Bella.

"I'm pregnant, not crippled," she said in exasperation.

Jacob ignored her as he set the bags by the door. She went to walk around him and into the house but he stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked.

"Going inside," she said slowly.

"I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head.

He picked her up swiftly and held her close to him. He carried her over the threshold hearing the boys play in the living room. There was a noise followed by a bump making him put her down. She got to the room first and picked up a crying Josh. John had apparently taken his toy then pushed him down. Jacob handled John while Bella soothed Josh.

"Momma," Josh said in a sad voice.

"Yes Baby, Momma's got you," she said kissing his temple.

"He finally said Momma," Jacob said with a smile.

Bella nodded, not able to hide her own smile. The house was quiet once again as Jacob handed Josh back his toy. Things were slowing down for them. It wouldn't stay that way once the new baby came. Bella had a business to get started once she was ready to work again. The money would be left untouched until the time came. They were a tightly bound family for now. Nothing would separate them until the time came.

**AN2: I am planning on writ****ing a sequel. ****But I am going to do something that I don't normally do. I am going to let you guys pick the guy that Bella ends up with once Jacob dies. ****Who would you rather see her paired with,**** Quil or Paul? I promi****se that I can make it work. I already have that resolution worked out in my head. Let me know.**


End file.
